Serving Justice of Beauty
by lilbit89
Summary: A girl that may not be the prime example of beauty is and overweight wins the chance to valet the three hottest wrestlers in the WWE today on the big PPV Extreme Rules, but does she get a serving of justice from the hounds of justice themselves? (As you can't tell, it's a Shield story and all three are in here)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SO I'M SORRY, AS FOR NOW THIS STORY IS 'COMPLETE' AND ME PERSONALLY I CAN SEE IT POSSIBLY CONTINUNING ON AS A ROMAN REIGNS/OC STORY BUT AS FOR RIGHT NOW IT'S COMPLETE AND PROBABLY WILL BE LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE UNTIL I COME UP WITH A LONGER STORYLINE AND I GET AROUND TO WRITING IT BECAUSE I GOT OTHERS THAT NEED TO BE WROTE AND COMPELTED AS WELL. THIS WAS WRITTEN QUICKLY OVER A COUPLE DAY SPAN RANDOMLY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

As I began searching the normal sites I visit on a regular basis and one being the WWE website to see the numerous photos posted of my favorite wrestlers or watch previous videos of them just to pass the time until it was time to go to work, one thing had caught my eye and that was a contest for the upcoming PPV, Extreme Rules, in which you can win first prize which was a pair of tickets to the show or a grand prize of being a part of the show somehow, they didn't classify what you'll be doing in the show and I would presume with the way I look, being five foot eight and being majorly plus sized, and being this ugly they wouldn't want someone of my frame to be shown on their product so I figured it'll be ringing the timekeepers bell as I sat next to Lillian, personally I would not mind that one bit because I adore Lillian. Entering my information on the contest form and submitting it and thinking nothing of it, because let's be honest, how many people actually win these contests anyway? I knew I was going to the PPV anyway since it was in my hometown and it'll be stupid for me not to go, I just had to purchase tickets to it but that had to wait until I had saved up the funds from my part time job.

**A Month Later-**

As I was sitting at home searching eBay and other ticket brokers trying to find just a single ticket to the event since my friend claims she couldn't come and no one else in my family likes wrestling, at least not as much as I do so here I sat trying to budget and find someone that was selling just a single ticket was hard enough because who buys just one ticket? Besides me, obviously, but hey, someone else might have bought just one too or just have one to sell as well. Hearing my cell phone ringing, I grabbed it off the coffee table that it was resting on to see a number that I didn't recognize nor did I recognize the area code. I typed the area code into the Google search engine to see that the area code was from Connecticut and I automatically assumed it was WWE. I immediately picked up the phone and put it up to my ear to answer the call to see if my suspicion was right or not.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hi, is Meg there?" A male asked.

"This is she, may I ask who this is?" I asked confused.

"Hi, I'm Leonard with WWE and I'm calling to inform you that you have won the Extreme Rules grand prize and you will be participating in the PPV if you are still interested." He said.

"Of course I'm fucking interested." I said, "I'm sorry for my language, I'm just a bit excited." I said as I pushed the laptop off my lap and sat forward as I ran a hand through my hair in disbelief.

"It's fine, I've heard worse…may I have your email to send you all the details you would need and where to meet me?" He asked as I nodded, like he could see me nod my head.

"Of course." I said as I gave him my email and I immediately went to my email to log in and was anxiously waiting for this specific email that he was sending that would hold all the information for the PPV the following weekend. I got all excited when I had finally received the email from Leonard with the proper instructions and all the paperwork I needed to fill out before I was to arrive, I made a quick run to Staples to get the paperwork printed out and I filled it with all the right information, it was weird that they needed some of this information but I guess it all relays to liability and I am working for them sort of. I counted down the days until it had finally arrived the day of the show and I couldn't be more excited about today but the nerves of what I was about to walk into was overwhelming me, there was only one person that knew I was here and that was my best friend Courtneh. I went up to security like I was told handing them the paperwork that I was told to give them and the guy nodded before he told me to follow him, which I did and let him lead me into this office.

"Have a seat and Leonard will be right with you." The security officer said as I nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said as I slid into a chair looking over the plain office just letting the images of the route I had just took to get to this room sink in so if I needed to leave I would know how to get out of the arena and the images of seeing some of the wrestlers randomly about the way just talking made me realize just how real this whole thing was. I sat there patiently waiting until the door opened and I immediately jumped to my feet and held the papers in my hand so they wouldn't fall to the floor when I had jumped to my feet.

"Oh, hi….I'm Leonard, you must be Meg." The man said as I nodded.

"Yes sir…" I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his and he obliged.

"Have a seat, let me just get settled in and we will begin." He said as I nodded as I slid back into the seat and Leonard walked around his desk sitting in the chair as he began flipping through a folder that he was carrying along with typing at the laptop as I sat there trying not to stare at him as he did these particular actions. "Alright, did you fill out all the paperwork?" Leonard asked as I nodded as I slid it over to him after I rested it onto the desk.

"Is there a reason I had to fill some of that out?" I asked.

"I'll get to that…" He said nodding as he looked over the papers that I had given him and nodding as he continued to read over it. "Alright, congrats on winning this contest…" He said as I smiled as I ran a hand through my hair, "Now, as you may know, the grand prize winner is to take part of the pay-per-view tonight."

"I know this…" I said nodding waiting to hear Lillian's name and how I will be sitting next to her throughout the night to ring the bell.

"The writers are contemplating about putting a fourth member with the Shield, you know who they are?" Leonard asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a big fan of them, I think they are great." I said as I was just curious of how I was to play into all of this.

"Well, the writers want to see how a female perspective wrestler would look with them so we held this contest in hopes to find a female that would valet the guys to the ring for their two different matches tonight just to get a sense as to if we like seeing a female with them or not." Leonard said as I nodded.

"Okay….but it's going to be hard to imagine since I'm not anything like the female talent you have." I explained as I looked down at my body that was nowhere near as skinny as any of the talent that they had nor as pretty as any of them either.

"Even if you think you don't fit the part, we just want to see what it will look like to have a female accompany them and by the looks of that, you fit that part…" Leonard said as I chuckled.

"Being female I fit….does that mean I have to go down those stairs twice?" I asked.

"Yeah….you okay with that?" He asked as I nodded as I hoped to god that I could handle that, I haven't climbed that many stairs in forever much less twice.

"Fine…" I said nodding.

"Okay, let me take you to the wardrobe and get you set up there and they'll show you where to go to change and there are signs posted for hair and make-up if you would like to be pampered." He said as I nodded, "Let's go." He said as I stood up following him out of the room with my purse resting on my shoulder as we walked down the hall looking at all the signs, talent and other people I could see when we arrived to the wardrobe department. "Louis, here is Meg…" Leonard said as she turned around smiling.

"Hi Meg…we just pulled your outfit out…." She said as Leonard smiled.

"Have fun and I'll be back in a half hour to go introduce you to the boys." He said.

"Okay, thank you Leonard." I said as he smiled and left the room as I turned around setting my purse aside where Louis had told me to set it as she went to the rolling carts that were filled with hangers that were filled with different clothes, ring attire, belts, and any other clothing materials that may be needed in a nights production.

"Here you go sweetie." Louis said as she handed me a hanger that had a black shirt, one of their swat type vests and a black skirt that was way too short with one of the black studded belts through the loops.

"Um…no, this isn't going to work." I said, as a fat girl, I knew that there was no way I could wear something like this, the tops were easy fixes by just giving me bigger sizes but there was no way that the skirt would be a go. I didn't want to embarrass myself much less blind everyone with the view.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"I'm a big girl, big girls like me do not wear skirts this small." I stated as I grasped the end of the skirt to pull the two fabrics apart.

"You haven't tried it on yet." Louis said.

"I don't need to in order to know that it won't fit period and that I will look like a whale flossing." I said as Cameron, who was in there to help with the streamers on the sleeve of her shirt to get fixed, burst into laughter, "Cameron knows what I'm talking about." I said as I pointed towards her as Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I'll go grab bigger sized tops and see if I can find any bottoms that will do, what size are you?" Louis asked.

"Pants sized 24." I said in a whisper as she nodded.

"What about tops?" She asked.

"Um…XL or XXL." I said as I wasn't sure how big their XLs or XXLs were. I went to the side letting the talent come in and do their thing since they had to do their thing more than I did when Louis returned with the clothes.

"Alright, I went with black pants, the belt you should be able to fit and the pants are close enough to theirs. Here is a black off the shoulder sleeve shirt and one of the vests. You know where the dressing room is?" She asked as I shook my head no as I now held the pile of clothes that she had handed me.

"I'll show her." Cameron offered as I was kind of shocked and I nodded as I closed my lips as she led the way and we talked the whole way, she seemed so sweet and nice as I nervously walked through the locker room to the bathroom part claiming the handicap stall where I could change without worrying of the others seeing my gross body or comparing myself to the beauty that they are. Fortunately everything fit and I couldn't help but to look down at my body, they said black was supposed to make people look slimming but for me, it had made me look and feel fatter than I was. I picked up the discarded garments I was previously wearing and folded them as I headed out of the stall seeing Layla in front of the sink and using the mirror to do her make-up.

"Oh, hi! I'm Layla, you must be that contest winner." Layla said in her accent that was always so adorable.

"Yes, I'm Meg." I said as I stuck my hand out shaking hers.

"So nice to meet you, you look amazing…um, we should have a free locker for you." Layla said as she led me into the other room seeing a few other girls changing into their ring attire.

"I don't have a lock though." I stated.

"No one will steal your stuff, we promise…." Alicia said as I looked to her smirking, "We are all cool back here…" Alicia said as I nodded as Layla got to one that was empty.

"None of us use locks, it's too time consuming." Layla stated as I nodded as I sheepishly walked over sliding my things into the locker and closed it.

"Thanks ladies, good luck out there." I said as they all said thank you at different times before I slid out of the room heading back to wardrobe for Louis to give me the okay after handing me steel toe boots in my size to slide onto my feet. After taking my shoes back to the locker room to put in the locker, I followed posted signs to hair and make-up, they were waiting for me as they didn't do much to my hair nor make-up. Hair just put my hair up into a ponytail but only pulled the hair through to where the tips were trapped in the holder along with pinning back loose strands. I went to make up and they just asked that I removed all of it except maybe the eyeliner because they wanted me to look as natural as possible but yet they wanted me to look tough. I walked out of there slowly pacing a little in the hall trying to calm my nerves of what I was about to do, I was not ready to walk the hottest trio to the ring, they were the hottest thing WWE had going for them, I was mentally just ready to ring the bell and that was it but here I stand in head to toe combat clothes, down to the steel toe boots about to go meet the three men I have watched on television once or twice a week since they had debuted, the men I adored, and my favorites to say the least, the men that I will be walking with to the ring for their matches, I feared I will do them wrong and hello, I was not the normal person. I was just a fat piece of ugly blob that tended to just get around and they were three handsome men that didn't deserve me as their valet tonight. I reminded myself of my inhaler, I went back to the women's locker room taking a couple of puffs before I found a bottle of water in a water bottle 24 pack that was laying in the hall and chugged it down to hydrate myself, I remember seeing pictures of them having to run to their spots before going on and I haven't ran in what seemed like years. I paced along the hall trying to work myself up in case if I were to run my body won't go in some heaving attack and won't embarrass myself in not being able to perform because I'm truly a fat ass.


	2. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

As I was pacing the hall I couldn't help but to see Leonard heading my way knowing that this was it.

"There you are, the boys want to meet you." Leonard said as I nodded.

"Are they nice?" I asked kind of nervous and scared.

"Yes, they won't bite you and they are the nicest guys. They will love you." Leonard said, I was more than certain he was supposed to say that opposed to anything else. He led me to their own locker room that was closer to the concession level, which made better sense than anything and less work on them. "Guys, I would like you to meet Meg." Leonard said as he held the door open to the locker room, I stood behind the wall next to the door way that was now open as Leonard stood in the room holding the door open, "Meg, you can come in." Leonard said as I stood there as my fingers nervously played with each other as I was trying to get the guts to go around the corner, my self-esteem was affecting it and the views of how I look and what I feel like I look like, the things they will say or think about me was haunting me. "Meg?" Leonard asked from inside and I could hear concern in his voice as he stepped out, "Are you going to come in?" He asked.

"We can come out there, if she would prefer." I heard a voice from inside the room say, I recognized it as Seth's, it made the pit of my stomach drop a little.

"Would you like that?" Leonard asked as I shook my head no, "You nervous? You get stage fright?" Leonard asked.

"Nervous yes, stage fright, no." I said as he nodded.

"Why is she nervous?" I heard Dean ask from inside the room.

"I bet it's Roman." Seth said.

"Why do you have to blame me?" Roman asked offensively.

"You are intimidating as fuck." Dean said as I was biting at my lip trying not to laugh.

"You ready now?" Leonard asked as I nodded as he reached out resting his hand on my shoulder blade letting me step into the doorway, I just stared at the floor as I stepped into the doorway, afraid to look up to see the faces of disgust they probably had on their face. "Seth, Dean, Roman….this is Meg, she is an honorary member of the Shield for tonight only." Leonard said.

"Is she ever going to look at us?" Roman asked as I bit at my lip slowly glancing up at them, none of them looked disgusted, all three of them already fully dressed in the Shield get up like I was wearing and they were ready to go and I was trying to fight the smile and trying to stop the fan side of me to freak out. "Hey there beautiful." Roman said as I knew that would make me blush as I was fighting it.

"Hi." I whispered.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he put his first two fingers behind his ear to symbolize he couldn't hear me.

"Stop that." Seth said smacking at Dean's arm.

"Hi." I said louder.

"You four talk, Dean you are up third and someone will come get you guys." Leonard said before he headed out of the room leaving me there, I turned to watch him walk out leaving me here with the three men. I slowly turned around to look back at the three guys that I was now kind of closed in this room with as I didn't know what to say or do now as my fingers nervously danced with each other.

"Sit down, relax…" Seth said as he turned around a chair sliding it towards me to sit as I nervously bit at my lip as I slowly walked over sitting down as I felt like they were staring at me. "I'm Colby, but you can call me Seth." Seth said as he stretched his hand out for me to shake it. I looked at it then up into his brown eyes as he smirked as I grasped it.

"Hi, I'll stick with Seth for fan reasons." I said blushing as I looked down at my lap.

"I'm Dean then." Dean said as he waved slightly as I smirked as I glanced over to Roman who didn't say much, "That bear over there is Roman…" Dean said nodding over to the Samoan man smiling and he did a slight smirk as our eyes connected.

"How'd you get this gig?" Seth asked.

"Contest…Leonard said that the writers were looking at putting a female talent with you guys and wanted to see what it looks like so I guess I'm doing a favor more than anything but this is a surreal experience to me." I said as I looked down to my lap.

"Stop being nervous, why are we making you nervous? We aren't going to attack you." Dean said.

"I'm nervous because I'm a fan…and other reasons…" I said shrugging.

"Going out into the crowd alone is nerve wrecking, I remember my first match…I'm sure you two were just as nervous when you performed that first time…." Roman said as I glanced up at him smirking.

"Do you guys still get nervous?" I asked curiously.

"We all do….we have learned how to cope with the nerves now." Seth said.

"We all do our own things to prepare for our match and to calm ourselves." Dean said shrugging as he began to wrap the tape around his wrists.

"That's what you're missing…" Roman said as he slid off the crate he was sitting on and came over to me, "Give me your hands, one at a time." Roman said as he stood in front of me as I looked up at him unsure what he wanted as I slowly gave him my one hand as he began to wrap the tape around my wrist.

"You can't be a Shield member without the tape." Seth said as he reached over patting at my shoulder.

"I thought they were going to put you in a skirt." Dean said.

"They were but I told them no." I said.

"You told them no?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is fighting her own injustices." Seth said as they all laughed at his joke.

"Why did you say no to the skirt?" Roman asked in almost a mere whisper as I looked up at him as he seemed interested.

"Because…"

"Because why?" Roman asked as he squatted down in front of me as I just looked into his brown eyes.

"Reasons…" I said as I didn't want to admit the reasons behind it.

"You know Roman doesn't like answers like that, he is all about truthfulness and honesty." Seth said.

"You should just tell him." Dean said when the door opened.

"Dean, your match is up." The guy said as we all nodded as my nerves started to take off more so, the moment that I started to calm down around these guys it was time to go on. I followed behind the three men, Roman stopped and waited for me so he walked beside me, I glanced over to him smirking and he seemed to do the same.

"So, that skirt…" Roman said as I smirked.

"You aren't going to let that down, are you?" I asked as I let out a chuckle.

"Nope." Roman said.

"I told them I won't wear it because…" I said trying to find a way to say this to this man, a man I loved watching perform, and a man I am a fan of that I was too fat and too ugly to wear that skirt. "I'm…too fat and too ugly to pull off the skirt they wanted me to wear…" I said as I jogged to catch up to the other two men instead of staying back with Roman making myself even more embarrassed and awkward than I already was as I was guided into the one tunnel on the concession level where Dean began to do push-ups against the wall as Roman came around the corner, I glanced to him feeling myself begin to blush as I broke the contact to look over at Seth who was smacking at his gum as he looked at me then to Roman.

"What happened?" Seth asked pointing between us.

"Nothing." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked over leaning back against the wall not wanting to say anything as Dean got back to a standing up-right position.

"You'll walk up front with me and probably walk beside me when they go down to do their match." Dean said.

"Am I going with them for their match?" I asked as I looked over at Roman and Seth, Roman was just staring at me and I couldn't read the emotion he had.

"Yeah, you're one of us babe." Dean said as he reached out rubbing at my bicep as I smirked as I turned around trying to prepare myself for what was about to take place when I heard the music hit taking in a deep breath before I felt arms wrapped around my waist.

"You got this honey." Seth said as I looked over my shoulder at him and he smirked as I nodded as I stepped out with Dean walking with Dean half way down knowing that Seth and Roman was behind us, I went a couple steps lower than Dean turning to look up at Seth and Roman smirking when Seth and Roman turned around heading back up where we had just came as Dean and I headed rest of the way to the barrier watching as Dean jumped over and he stuck his hand out as I stepped up onto the security chair then stepped onto the barrier jumping off that when Dean's hands wrapped around my waist holding me tight to him.

"I got you…" Dean said smiling as I bit at my bottom lip as we turned and looked into the ring seeing Kofi as Dean slowly walked over to the ring and climbed onto the apron before he climbed into the ring as I stood along the ring banging against the ring when Dean was down and when he had gotten the pin, which I wasn't expecting, I had just stood there with my mouth open as I ran my hands through my hair in shock as the ref was handed the belt and giving it to Dean as he fell to his knees as I bent over onto the apron with my hands over my mouth when I noticed Roman and Seth slide into the ring picking him up and hugging each other in celebration. Seth came over towards me and squatted down in front of where I stood smiling.

"Get in here." He said as I shook my head no as he gave me this dead serious look as he rolled out to be face to face with me. "Don't make me put you in there, and I can do that."

"No you can't…you can't lift me." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh really?" Seth asked taking it as a challenge as Dean and Roman rolled out as Dean patted Seth on the shoulder.

"Come on…" Dean said as Seth took a step back still looking at me as I smiled knowing I had won as we headed over to the railing before all three of them jumped over it and I just stared at it. I let out a huff as I looked up seeing Seth stand on the other side and he reached out to help me as I pushed it away jumping over the railing the way I have seen him do it in the past and my leg getting caught on the barrier trying to catch myself only feeling Seth's arms grasp me and caught me before I went face first into the ground. I stood there now staring deep into his brown eyes and he was smiling.

"I told you that I got you." He said as he gave me a wink as his arms slid from around me grasping my hand leading me behind the other two men towards the back through the crowd. We got to the back, at this point I was kind of mad and upset with Roman because he had to have told Seth what I had said so I headed up to Roman as we were walking towards their locker room and I grabbed his muscular arm, his bicep was huge just from observation and pulling my best trying to get him to turn around.

"You told Seth?" I asked.

"Tell Seth what?" Dean asked as he stepped up beside us.

"He asked and I told him, he was curious too." Roman said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why did you even tell him? That was something personal…I shouldn't have even told you…thanks…" I said as I stormed past them.

"Meg!" Roman yelled after me as I didn't even turn around, I was so embarrassed, but I should have been more embarrassed before because let's be honest, it wasn't a lie that I am a fat ass, I mean just look at me but admitting that I couldn't wear the clothes they had planned for me because of my weight was more embarrassing to tell them than anything. I found a bottle of water and found myself pacing the hall in front of the women's locker room debating if I should just change out of these clothes now and just leave or if I should just stay in them and finish this up, more of a 'can I even face them after what just happened?' was what was eating at me because honestly, how could I face them? I ran a hand through my hair as I stopped looking at the ground as I scratched at the back of my head. "Hey." I heard Roman say from behind me as I slowly turned around.

"Hey." I said in a mere whisper.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told him without your permission but amongst us there aren't any secrets…" Roman explained as I nodded, "I didn't mean for it to upset you or anything." Roman said.

"It's okay…it wasn't much of a secret…" I said as I looked down at my feet as I felt his fore finger and thumb grasping my chin lifting my face up to look into his beautiful eyes.

"You are beautiful no matter what anyone says…" Roman said as I was fighting the smile that was wanting to come to my lips from just hearing him say that even though mentally I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better.

"I don't believe you." I said as he chuckled.

"You need to believe in me though…you know who I am?" Roman asked.

"You are Roman Reigns, and a member of the Shield." I said.

"And you are supposed to believe in the Shield."

"Yeah, believe in the Shield not in what they say…especially if what they say is lies." I said as I let out a soft nervous chuckle.

"What can I do to make you believe in what I say?" Roman asked.

"Uh…did you tell Dean?" I asked.

"Maybe…but answer my question." Roman said.

"Roman, you guys are up." A PA said as I nodded.

"We got to go." I said as I grabbed his hand and tugged for him to come not wanting to answer his question because I honestly didn't know how to answer it. They found Dean and Seth before they went back up to the same concession level entrance that they were at earlier but I stood there watching as Roman was doing one handed push-ups which were damn impressive and Seth was doing push-ups as well.

"Hey babe…they are going to win the belts and we want you in that ring to celebrate." Dean said.

"But-" I began to say when Dean gave me that signature look as I stopped, why must he be so adorable but yet it made me chuckle.

"How does he do that?" Roman asked getting Seth to laugh.

"Because I am a God." Dean said as I just burst into laughter as I rolled my eyes at him as Seth and Roman got to their feet.

"Walk in front of us…" Seth said as he gripped me by the waist pulling me towards him.

"But I thought I was walking with Dean…" I stated.

"I'm not going to be ringside." Dean said as I nodded as I was getting more nervous about this as I stepped in front of the two men as I didn't want to be the first one out of the curtain and when their music started I looked back at them and they nodded as the security guards that were with us pulled the curtain back and I slowly stepped out and the three men surrounded me as I looked to Roman who was on my right then Seth was to my left, Dean on the other side of him as I couldn't help but to smile as I looked back to Roman who nodded for me to go as I began to walk down the stairs knowing that they were behind me, we got to the same part that Seth and Roman had left Dean last time stopping, I turned around seeing Dean, who was carrying the US title on his shoulder and it was a beautiful site, a site I was proud to witness, giving the two men fist bumps before he headed back up the way we came before I turned around heading rest of the way down the stairs with Roman and Seth behind me. We headed through the crowd to the railing where I jumped over it before clearing the area seeing Seth do the normal roll over the barrier before Roman jumped over it and they climbed into the ring as I stood ringside to watch the match they were to have with Team Hell No. Roman came over to the turnbuckle I was standing next to where he climbed out of the ring letting Seth start the match as Roman squatted down on the apron.

"I forgot to tell you princess…" Roman asked with a smirk.

"What?" I asked trying to ignore the fact he called me princess.

"You have a special part of this whole thing." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can you distract the ref?" He asked.

"Uh…no…"

"Come on, it's easy….just call him over and try to flirt with him." Roman said.

"Do you not see me? I can't flirt."

"Yes you can and you will…I'll give you the sign, when I'm in the opposite turnbuckle about to give Daniel Bryan the spear, call the ref over." Roman said as I looked to the ref and the man that was named Daniel Bryan.

"I'll try." I said.

"You can do it, I know you can…" Roman smiled as he pushed a strand of hair that must have gotten loose out of my face as I nodded as he stood to his normal height watching the match closely waiting for this sign and when I saw Roman get into the set up I jumped as fast as I could onto the apron.

"Hey! Ref!" I yelled not knowing how to get the ref's attention as I heard Seth who was laying out on the outside of the ring chuckle as I looked to him, "Shut up, you're supposed to be hurt." I said as he laughed more as I turned back to the ref, "Ref…come here!" I yelled waving for him to come over and he did.

"What? You need to get off the apron." The ref said.

"I can't get off the apron…if I do I may hurt myself but I think Seth is truly hurt…laughter is a for sure sign he's in pain…or he will be in pain." I said.

"Get down, Seth isn't hurt…" Ref said.

"You sure?" I asked as I looked back at Seth who was smiling and I saw Roman do that beautiful spear behind the ref's back.

"Yes…" Ref said nodding.

"I'll get off the apron then." I said as I slowly got off the apron and went over to Seth's side.

"Smooth." Seth said as he chuckled.

"I've never done it before, what'd you expect?"

"Virgin." Seth said as I lightly smacked him.

"Shut up…I'm not a wrestler, nor did I sign up for this nor to be with you guys…" I said with a smile.

"But you are enjoying it." Seth said as he sat up and I bit at my lip and rolled my eyes as I got to my feet reaching out for his hand to help him rest of the way up.

"I never said that." I said as he stepped in front of me breaking the distance between us, I looked up into his brown eyes seeing him smile.

"You don't have to say it…I know it." He said as he smirked, I swallowed the gulp of air in my throat as he stepped beside me before he jumped onto the apron and I slowly turned around only to catch the ref signaling for the bell to ring for the win, here I was witnessing and being a part of the Shield winning, not only the US belt but the tag-team titles, the most prestigious things people can earn in this company. I ran a hand through my hair as Seth jumped into the ring pulling Roman into a hug as I just stared at them shocked, I looked over seeing the tag titles being handed to the ref then to the two men as I covered my mouth in a giddy manner and the next thing I knew Dean jumped into the ring and onto the two men in celebration. Dean waved for me to come in and I shook my head no, he rolled his eyes doing it again and I shook my head no again when Seth whispered something to Dean and he nodded as Dean walked over leaning between the ropes.

"Get in here sweetie, or I'll make you get in here." Dean said as I chuckled.

"Make me." I stuttered back as I leant forward a little as I said it as a challenge.

"You shouldn't challenge me." Dean said as he climbed out of the ring and I got scared a little as I ran around the ring and slid in on the other side and Dean chuckled to himself as he slid back into the ring as I just stared at him, he was nothing but smiles as I finally looked over to Roman who had his arms open waiting for a hug as I ran into them pulling him in for a tight hug trying to resist the jumping up and down in excitement because it's not like I had done anything to win nor did I win per say before I felt the other two joining in on what was now a big group hug. I somehow stepped back as the three of them raised their now owned belts up along with putting their fists in the middle, I was just there watching on not sure what was expected of me when I slid out of the ring and they followed suit before I jumped the railing as quick as I could, I turned and walked backwards a few steps watching as they did the same and Dean grabbed my hand tugging me to keep up with him as the other two were directly behind us as we walked through the crowd to the backstage area.

"Well, thank you guys for tonight…congrats on winning the belts, it is a proud moment as a fan and to be a part of the matches are surreal even if I didn't do much…and sorry…for everything…thank you…and nice meeting you." I said as I stuck my hand towards Dean first to shake his hand since he was probably the one that I feared the most of saying something. Dean looked at my hand then up to me before I hear Seth and Roman just burst into laughter. "Why are you guys laughing?" I asked looking at the newly crowned tag-team champions.

"You'll see." Seth said as he was able to stop laughing for a few moments before I looked back to Dean who ignored my hand during this time and just walked closer to me, I went to take a step back unsure of why he was getting closer when he grabbed my arm moving it to wrap around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my upper body pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you…you did a lot tonight…" Dean whispered as I nodded.

"Not a lot, you guys did all the work, I just stood there." I said.

"Thank you for standing there and looking pretty for us." Dean said as I just gave him a look as Seth and Roman bit at their lips as I looked to them.

"Well, I did the first part, the second part I can't promise I did." I stated.

"I can promise and vouch you did." Roman said as I glared at him questionably as to what Roman was getting at.

"Okay….well Seth…" I said turning to him, "Hug or hand shake?"

"Hug…come here woman!" Seth said as he did the grabby hands as I rolled my eyes as I walked over to him giving him the hug that he was asking for, "What are you doing after the show?" Seth asked as I stepped back as I push a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Going home probably…" I said shrugging.

"No you are not…" Roman said.

"Am I?" I asked looking to him as he smirked.

"You are not…go grab your things and meet us back at the locker room, you can change in there with us and you can come grab a beer with us." Roman said.

"Yeah, come drinking with us." Seth said.

"You seem like you'll be a fun drunk." Dean said.

"One, I won't change in front of you men, I can't even change in front of the divas for reasons. Two, I'll go with you to get one drink and three, I'm not getting drunk, I will still have to drive home." I stated.

"You won't have to go home if you don't want to." Seth said.

"Where would I stay?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can find a place." Dean said as they were glancing at each other.

"Okay, it's official…you all are weird…let me give you a hug Roman, I'm going to go change and I'll meet you guys by the cars?" I asked.

"No, you go change and come back to our locker room…" Seth said as I nodded as I turned to Roman, I stepped towards him slowly sliding my arms around the big man that was like a soft but hard muscled cuddly man, feeling his arms wrap around me pulling me closer if that was possible.

"I'll be back in about fifteen to thirty minutes." I stated as I stepped back from Roman's embrace.

"We'll be waiting." Dean said smiling as I smirked, I couldn't help but to be happy because here I am, a fan being able to hang with the Shield outside the ring and to valet them to the ring when they won the tag-team belts and the US belt and that no fan will ever be able to experience this like I had done. I headed towards the women's locker room, I walked in seeing not many people in there and even though there wasn't anyone in there, I grabbed my things going to the same bathroom stall I had used earlier. I changed back into my normal clothes, now I was regretting the decisions I had made for wearing this outfit but there was nothing else I could do before I walked out of the stall to the sink fixing my hair and wiping at my eyes to pick up any eyeliner that may have ran. I walked out of the locker room going to wardrobe where I had returned the outfit that they had loaned me for the show only and I made my way to the Shield's locker room, I was more nervous approaching it this time than before. I paced a couple of times in front of it before I finally knocked on the door and instantly regretted it the moment I had done so. I turned around walking away from the door only to hear it open and I turned around to be face to face with Dean and he smirked, he looked damn good in his jeans and black shirt with a jean jacket over it. "Leaving us?" Dean asked.

"No…just when I'm nervous, I tend to pace…" I explained.

"I would think you won't be nervous anymore…" Seth piped in as Dean turned to look at Seth who must have been behind the wall where I couldn't see him.

"Bite me Seth…" I said.

"Challenge accepted." Seth said as I chuckled.

"I won't be laughing, he will actually bite you." Dean said in a serious manner and face.

"No he won't…" I said.

"Yes I will." Seth said as I rolled my eyes as Dean stepped aside letting me slide into the room seeing Roman finishing up tying his shoes and his long luxurious black hair pulled back into a ponytail, probably in a better version than any ponytail I could ever do and he was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with a pair of jeans. Seth was squatting down zipping up the bag he had brought with him filling out his jeans he had slid on, I couldn't tell what he was wearing shirt wise at the moment because he was wearing a black jacket with the hood up, unsure if it was the zipped up 'A Day To Remember' jacket or a pull over hoodie by the back view I had.

"Did you drive your own car here?" Roman asked.

"Nope, she levitated." Dean answered for me as Roman gave him a death look.

"Yeah, my car is in the parking garage across the street." I had answered.

"Why are you parked over there?" Seth asked as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm just as confused about it as you are…but it's free due to the paperwork I was sent…" I said as I let out a chuckle.

"Free shit is great." Dean said as he smiled, I just couldn't help but to think 'leave it to Dean to like free stuff.'

"It is great…" I said agreeing.

"Since I'm ready to go, why I don't I ride with her over to the hotel?" Roman asked.

"Yeah man…" Seth said nodding as he stood up.

"I'm ready, just waiting on sluggishly slow Seth." Dean said.

"Slugs aren't that slow…and for your information, I'm ready…" Seth said as he pulled the bag onto his shoulder as I couldn't help but to chuckle softly at the conversations they had.

"Then let's go, why are we even here still?" Dean asked as I grabbed the door and stepped out.

"Jeez, I thought Dean was bad about being impatient…." Seth said.

"What? I was just trying to be nice and hold the door open for you guys." I said as I held the door open as they all filed out.

"I think she just hates being locked in a room with us." Dean said.

"Don't say that, I never said that." I said.

"I think she likes being locked in the room with us after she overcomes these nerves she has." Seth said.

"I'm not nervous anymore, I swear." I said, which was partially true but partially a lie.

"I'll be the judge of that…" Seth said as I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I followed the three guys out to the parking area seeing them load their stuff up into their rental car.

"I'm going to walk her to her car and ride with her." Roman said.

"You sure? I'm sure I know the hotel and where it's at considering I do live here." I said.

"Hop in, we'll give you a ride over to your car." Dean said as I bit at my lip, "I promise we aren't going to kidnap you…at least not here with these fuckers around." Dean said as I looked around seeing the crew members and other talent that was loading their cars up to leave.

"We will wait until at least in the hotel…" Seth said as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright…." I said as I slid into the backseat with Roman sitting on the other side of the back seat of me. I buckled myself in as Seth adjusted the mirrors before starting the car and drove me to the proper parking garage in which I climbed out of the car shutting the door behind me. "What hotel we heading to?" I asked.

"Hilton." Seth said.

"On Grove Street?" I asked.

"Fuck if I know what street it's on, how many Hiltons do you have in this town?" Seth asked.

"More than you know, but the one on Grove is the more popular one." I said.

"I'll just ride with her." Roman said as he climbed out of the car and shut the door.

"He knows how to get you there." Seth said.

"I hope he does." I said as I glanced to Roman.

"I'm a human GPS…" Roman said as he chuckled.

"We'll catch you guys there." Dean said as I nodded as I went and joined Roman on the sidewalk.

"Which car is yours?" Roman asked as we looked over the full parking garage.

"I'm up a floor first off." I said.

"Oh, well pardon me…" Roman said as I led him to the stairs to take up, "You sure you don't want to take the elevator?" Roman asked as he stood at the bottom of the stair set as I was already up a few steps, I turned and looked at him.

"I would but this elevator is like the elevator of death, I don't like this elevator…"

"You're afraid of elevators?" Roman asked with a smile as he began to walk up the stairs behind me.

"Not all elevators, just creepy ones like that one." I explained as I turned where the stairs turned.

"What classifies an elevator as creepy?" Roman asked curiously.

"Ones that make unnecessary noises and the doors take forever to open." I answered.

"I hate to burst your bubble princess but all elevators make noises." Roman said as I glanced to him smirking.

"I know that…" I said.

"Are you going to be okay to ride the elevator at the hotel?"

"Why would I be riding that one?" I asked curiously as we reached the top and I began to reach for the keys in my purse.

"I don't know…" Roman said shrugging.

"I'll be fine, I can handle it…" I said smirking as I led him towards the BMW Bug I had as my car as he stopped. "What?" I asked.

"How could I guess that you would drive one of these?" He asked.

"It was what I could afford." I said as I unlocked the car and pulled the door open to the driver's side, "It's unlocked…" I stated as he pulled his door open and he slid in, it was somewhat a humorous image to see him sitting in this car.

"I fully expect those two assholes snapping pictures of this." Roman said as he reached across to pull the seatbelt across his chest to buckle it.

"You are the one that offered to ride with me and you didn't ask what I drove." I said as I started the car after adjusting my mirrors and began to pull out of the spot and the way out of the parking garage. "Right or left?" I asked.

"Right…" Roman said as I took the right, "Then left at the light….do you live far from here?" Roman asked.

"Not really…I'm like a ten minute drive from the arena, but that depends on traffic and lights, if I get all reds or all greens." I said as I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"You like it here?" Roman asked.

"For me, its home…lived here for like my whole life so I don't see myself really living elsewhere…."

"You ever consider moving or going somewhere else?" Roman asked as I shrugged.

"I was thinking California or Florida for a little while, but never really pursued it or really actively tried to make the move." I said honestly.

"Florida is nice place, think you'll like it." Roman said.

"Oh yeah, you were there for FCW or NXT…whichever way you want to call it…." I said.

"Developmental is what we say."

"Okay, I'll try to refer to it as that." I said nodding knowing that I needed to get used to using their lingo, at least for tonight.

"You'll want to make a left at the next light." Roman said as I cut over.

"I think it is the one on Grove." I said as I was remembering this route on how to get to the Hilton.

"Why would you want to go to California?" Roman asked.

"Same reasons as Florida, the beaches, the tourism alone…there seems like there will be so much to do opposed to what those think of this city." I said honestly as Roman nodded.

"I can't disagree with you on that." Roman said.

"Yeah, but I'm here until then…" I said shrugging as I cut over knowing that this hotel was the one on Grove that it will be a right at the next street.

"I'm assuming you work, would you be able to transfer?" Roman asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging as I took the right when I could and knew that Hilton was further down this street, at least the entrance to the parking garage was further down this street.

"Have you been to this hotel before?" Roman asked.

"A few times." I said.

"For what?" Roman asked.

"Family that came in for visits…" I said honestly.

"I thought your family lived here?" Roman asked.

"My immediate family, but my extended family doesn't."

"I see…where is your extended family?" Roman asked.

"Maine." I answered as I pulled into the parking garage that would be owned by the hotel and began the search for an empty spot, drove up level by level until we had approached the car seeing the two toned haired man along with the other dirty blonde man that were at the trunk.

"You should totally honk your horn, but wait until one of them bends over." Roman said as he let out a laugh.

"Would they be mad?" I asked as I looked to him.

"No, they'll laugh….just do it or I'll reach over and do it myself." Roman said as I nodded as I nervously put my hand over the center of my steering wheel seeing Dean lean into the trunk. "Now!" Roman said as I pushed the center getting the honk noise to chime and echo throughout the garage, watching as Dean jumped up hitting his head, probably not so lightly, on the trunk door and even Seth jumped as they both turned to look as I pulled forward and Roman just waved slightly as we drove by. Dean just gave him the middle finger as Seth was laughing more than anything as I turned and went down the next aisle finding a parking spot that wasn't that far from where they were. I climbed out and pushed my door shut locking the car after I heard Roman's door shut, we walked over to where we had seen their car and where they were gathering their things.

"You guys are dicks." Dean said as he was rubbing at the back of his head.

"It was all Roman…" I said pointing to the muscled man next to me.

"I didn't make you push the horn…I may have given her the idea, but you did it yourself princess." Roman said.

"He's got a point." Seth said.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"His…he can beat my ass and you, you probably can't even hurt a fly." Seth said.

"I can hurt a fly, well more like mosquitoes and spiders…I don't do those…" I said shaking my head no as they just laughed at me.

"You have every reason to kill those little bitches." Dean said as I just chuckled.

"Is your head okay?" I asked noticing that he was still rubbing at it.

"Just tender still but I've sustained worse than this…" Dean said as I was sure that was probably true considering their profession.

"I have Excedrin if you need it." I offered as he nodded as Roman reached in grabbing his bag from the trunk before he had slammed the door shut and I followed behind them as they led me into the hotel seeing a few stars in line to check in, "Do you guys need to check in?" I asked.

"No, we are already checked into our room…you want to wait for us in the bar and we'll be right down?" Seth asked as I looked to the bar connected to the lobby that I saw Matt Striker, Zack Ryder and maybe two other wrestlers already sitting and having a beer.

"Yeah…I'll go ahead and order myself a drink." I said nodding as they nodded as they went in a different direction as I slowly and nervously walked into the bar that held other wrestlers. I timidly sat down on a barstool at the bar as I pulled out my phone going to my contacts pushing the number that I wanted to call and that was Courtneh's. I listened to it ring until it stopped ringing knowing that it was either her voicemail or she had picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her female voice say on the other side.

"Hey…I'm going to be late coming in…" I explained, Courtneh wasn't only my friend but a roommate and she was probably waiting up for me.

"Uh…okay? Why?" She asked.

"Well, the show went great and the Shield invited me back to the bar to have drinks with them." I explained.

"The fucking Shield? Are you serious?" Courtneh asked and I could sense the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, dead serious….I worked with them in the show and they wanted me to come get drinks with them…" I said as she began to ask questions about the show and how it went, I told her everything including my embarrassments and emotions that went along with it, and she seemed to understand everything that I had stuttered out about the experience when I felt a hand rest against my back and I looked up over my shoulder seeing the two toned hair man before he slid into the stool on my right and I looked to my left seeing Roman sitting in the stool already and I leant forward seeing Dean on the other side of Seth. "I got to let you go Court." I said.

"Court? Hi Court!" I heard Dean yell.

"Who was that?" Courtneh asked.

"Dean, got to go." I said.

"No…put him on." Courtneh said.

"No…you will say something to embarrass me." I said knowing the other girl well enough that she will say something to embarrass me more than I have already.

"Aw, come on!" Seth said.

"Who was that? They want to talk to me." Courtneh said.

"Bye." I said just hanging up on her.

"Damn, you just hung up on your best friend." Seth said.

"She'll survive." I said as I slid my phone into my pocket as I just stared down at the bar not sure which way to look since I was in the middle of them.

"Did you order?" Roman asked.

"No, I was too busy on the phone…" I answered honestly as I looked to him and he nodded.

"I'm getting a Heineken." Seth said as he didn't even look at the menu.

"I'll probably just get a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks." Dean said as I looked to Roman waiting for his drink choice.

"What about you?" I asked towards Roman.

"I'll probably get a corona." He said.

"Good choice, that is my go to beer." I said smirking as he smirked.

"Should we do a shot as well?" Seth asked as Dean was already leaning over the bar trying to get the bartender's attention, I couldn't believe this.

"Hell yeah we are getting shots…" Dean said.

"And chasers, at least for the girl." Seth said.

"Fuck the chasers, I can go with the guys." I said offensively.

"Okay girl, no chasers then. She's tough like you Roman." Seth said.

"That's what I like." Roman said as I glanced to him seeing him smile as Dean finally got the bartender ordering the round of tequila shots along with our individual beers. We got our tiny shot glasses that were filled individually before we all put them in the middle to clink with others.

"To the champions." I stated.

"To winners…" Seth corrected as we all nodded before we all downed it and slamming our glasses against the bar simultaneously as we finished drinking down the contents within the glasses. I began to cough due to the strength of the tequila as Roman softly rubbed at my back before patting it.

"You okay princess?" Roman asked concerned.

"Yeah, that is just stronger than I had remembered." I said as he chuckled.

"It always is…" Roman said as it began to feel better after a while when we got our beers. I squeezed the lime into the bottle and took a swig of the cool contents that were within the bottle.

"So where do you work?" Dean asked.

"I work as a receptionist, office work…" I said nodding.

"You are good at filing, typing and shit like that?" Seth asked.

"Yes, shit like that…" I said nodding.

"What about internet shit, like the HTML and stuff?" Dean asked.

"I know very little but learning it from an online class." I said.

"That is redundant." Roman said as the other two chuckled.

"It is but hey, I'm learning…" I said shrugging.

"You attend school then too?" Roman asked.

"Part time, or however I can…sometimes its one class, other times I can do four…" I said shrugging.

"What you studying?" Dean asked.

"Music." I said honestly.

"Nice…you want to sing, produce it, what?" Seth asked.

"Write it, I would love to work with like John Johnston and do the themes for you wrestlers because it seems like a challenge…" I said.

"It's wrestling related too." Dean said.

"That too…" I said.

"How long have you been a fan?" Seth asked.

"Since I can remember….my dad was an assistant to a professional wrestler part-time as he grew up in high school so my dad got into it and when I came about, it just became a family thing to watch it…he tried so hard to keep me out of this business but it was a failed attempt because apparently there is something in the stars that is drifting me to this business." I said as I stared at the bottle within my hands.

"That is like most of us, we all watched it as kids and just knew this was where we'll be and we are here now so you'll get there…" Roman said.

"It's different if you aren't wrestling though…." I said.

"Why don't you wrestle?" Seth asked as I glared at him.

"Did you legit just ask that question?" I asked.

"It's a honest and legit question he had asked." Dean asked.

"Because I'm not cut out to wrestle…I mean, of course I would love to get into the ring and see what it's like, obviously, I think any fan would love that opportunity, or those that want to pursue this as a career would but I just think I'm not wrestling material." I said shrugging.

"Why's that?" Roman asked as I just shrugged.

"Anyways….where is Raw tomorrow?" I asked trying to change the subject as we did, we spent like hours just talking about anything and everything, laughs were had more times than not and I actually was enjoying myself with them. "I should really get home….I got work tomorrow." I said as I realized that it was 2:30 AM and work was at 8.

"You can't drive home…you drank too much." Roman said as he put his hand on the corner of my chair to block me in as I stood up between our chairs and his other hand rested on my hip.

"I'll call Courtneh to come get me." I said.

"No, you are going to stay the night here…" Seth said.

"I don't have a room much less the funds to cover for one." I said hoping that they'll take that lie.

"We have room in our room, you're staying with us." Dean said as he tossed couple of bills onto the bar for a tip as I turned back to Roman.

"You are stuck here until you promise you are staying the night with us. I need a bed buddy." Roman said as he did the puppy dog look and it was pitiful but cute.

"Fine…you guys are worse than children sometimes." I said as Roman stood up making us closer than usual, if there was no clothes on we would be skin against skin.

"We aren't children, we are grown men and you'll find out sooner than later." He said giving me a wink and he slid out to step behind his chair before he reached over grasping my hand tugging me to walk beside him, he interlaced his fingers with mine as they led me to the elevator. I felt fine, I didn't feel too drunk, I was a little tipsy but I've been worse than I was and I was walking straight and seeing straight so I don't get what the problem was.


	4. Chapter 4

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN THIS CHAPTER SO READ ON WITH OWN CAUTION!~~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

We climbed onto the elevator that had arrived to give us a lift up, the doors shut behind us and Roman smirked oddly.

"This elevator isn't creepy is it?" Roman asked as he rested his hands on my hips pulling me to stand in front of him and our bodies close.

"No…as long as I'm distracted and not paying attention to the noises." I said honestly as he smirked.

"I can fix that." Roman said as he leant forward feeling his lips capture mine in a kiss, I was kind of taken aback by the actions but yet I can't lie, I was enjoying it and my arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

"That's one way to distract her." Seth commented as I heard Dean burst out into laughter, we kept the kisses going besides random stops to get air. "My turn." Seth said as he reached out grabbing my hand as I looked over to him confused then I looked to Roman who nodded and I was slowly pulled to Seth, I looked to him confused.

"Your turn?" I asked before he had captured my lips into a kiss, he was just as good at this kissing thing as Roman, I was more confused about this whole thing than anything. When Seth and I stopped for air, I felt a hand grasping my chin turning to face the green eyed dirty blonde who had captured my lips in a kiss hearing a soft moan escape from Seth's lips next to us. We had kissed the same equal length when the elevator tinged saying we had reached our destination Dean and I had stopped kissing, Roman grabbed my hand pulling me back to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he walked behind me down the hall to their room, my mind confused as to what just happened on the elevator and even more confused as to what I was to expect to take place once inside this room but the time seemed to go by so slow when it came to waiting on it to happen. I felt Roman kissing at my neck, it felt good to have him doing that as we waited for Dean to unlock the door and pushed it open to allow us into the room. I followed suit behind the two men and Roman wasn't that far behind me seeing the two beds that occupied the room unsure how the whole sleeping arrangement happened between the three of them considering there was only two beds and there was three of them. "How does the whole sleeping arrangement go?" I asked curiously.

"Who cares? We aren't going to do much sleeping tonight." Dean said as I looked to him confused.

"Why?" I asked towards him when I felt my chin grasped turning to look towards Seth who instantly captured my lips into a kiss.

"It means that…we are going….to have fun…" Seth said between kisses that he was giving me as I felt a set of hands that weren't Seth's resting on my body, one hand resting over my breast and the other slithering around my waist and pulling me towards them. I broke the kiss with Seth turning towards Roman who was pulling me towards him and captured his soft lips in a kiss feeling his arms wrap around my body landing on my butt. He broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine to stare into his beautiful brown eyes smiling, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck grasping the ponytail that was holding back his hair tugging at it to pull it out of his hair. I smiled when I finally got the ponytail out feeling his beautiful black hair in my fingers smirking.

"Better…" I said smiling as he captured my lips in a kiss before he broke the kiss seeing him smile as well.

"Wish I could have saw you in that skirt…" He said in more of a growl than anything, it was the sexiest thing I had heard and it even beat the rawrs he does during his match.

"No you don't…" I said shaking my head no as I let out a soft chuckle as he kissed me again, when I felt hands placed on my body, I bit at my bottom lip feeling the hands grasp at my breasts and let out moans of pleasure, I'm sure that the vibrations had hit Roman's lips when I had done so. I began to feel the hands run down my stomach to the hem of my shirt, each playing with it and began to tug it up my body, I broke the deep kiss I had with Roman looking to each side of me seeing Seth and Dean both playing equal parts in lifting my shirt up and noticed that they had already had their shirts off.

"Time for your shirt to come off babe." Seth said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss, by the time I had turned around Roman was pulling his shirt over his head exposing his upper body.

"Come on sweetie…" Dean said as he tugged at my shirt and I lifted my hands over my head helping them pull the shirt off my body hearing them let out moans of approval.

"So sexy." Roman said as he grabbed my butt pulling me closer to his embrace feeling our skin rub against each other, I felt the electricity between our bodies and his form body, he was all muscle and heat, I fitted well in his body.

"Not that sexy…" I said back as I stared deep into his eyes as my hands wrapped around his neck again playing with his perfect hair as I felt hands unbuckling the bra that I was wearing as another grasped onto my one breast letting out a soft moan of approval as it began to travel down my body and began tracing their fingers along the hem of my pants that I were still wearing.

"Really? Then tell me why I'm so fucking turned on…" Roman growled as he grasped one of my hands guiding it down his hard body biting at my lip, he had an amazing body down to his pants and he put my hands over a bulge in his pants feeling his hard length beneath the fabric letting out a moan and Roman threw his head back when I slowly ran my hand along the fabric covered length licking at my lips as I slowly trailed my hands to undo the button and zipper of his pants. I was so focused on my actions to Roman and his reactions rather than focusing on the feelings of Dean being able to undo my bra and Seth was able to undo my pants. I felt lips attacking at my neck with kisses and soft scrapes of teeth on one side knowing exactly which one of the two it was, I bit at my lip as Roman grabbed my hands pulling them from his body as he tugged the bra that Dean had undone pulling it from my body tossing it aside letting out a gasp as Roman stepped closer with his hands cupping my breasts as he captured my lips in a kiss as his hands were kneading my breasts and would twirl his thumb over my nipples getting them harder than they already were.

"Take her pants off." Dean moaned as he then bit at my neck letting out a little yelp when Seth grabbed my chin turning me to look at him capturing my lips as Roman began to leave kisses down my body making sure he gently flicked his tongue over each nipple and sucking each one into his mouth and I moaned into Seth's mouth as I ran my hands over his upper body rubbing at his hard chest down his stomach to his pants feeling him moan this time. I ran my hand over the denim fabric of his jeans feeling the bulge that was defined by his hard length moaning myself as I traced my fingers down the length before tracing it back up the length to the zipper and button undoing his button and zipper hearing him let out a groan as I smirked. I felt Roman's fingers slowly slide into the waistband of my pants, I looked down at Roman who looked up at me with his big brown eyes and I looked down at him as he slowly tugged at the fabric getting it to go over my hips and fall down my legs leaving me stand in my underwear that I had chosen to wear that day as Dean's hands were kneading at my breasts and his lips still making the mark on my neck.

"Step out babe." Roman said as I nodded as I stepped out of the jeans that I was wearing and Roman tossed the jeans aside as he rubbed his hands up my legs as Seth turned my face to look at him and he captured my lips in a kiss as my hands rested flat on his chest again and I began to run my hands down to his jeans that were now undone tugging at them getting them to go over his hips and falling to gather at his ankles, it was a small victory for me. Seth's boxers were loose fitting but it failed at hiding the hard cock he had by now. I smirked as he began to suck at my bottom lip. Roman stood up as I felt him grasp my chin turning me to face him and his lips captured mine for a kiss when I felt Dean's hands remove themselves from my breast and sliding down my body to the waistband of my underwear, unsure of what Seth was doing at the moment but I couldn't think of it other than what I was doing. I moaned into Roman's lips as I felt Dean's hand slip into my underwear's waistband and his hand travelled between my legs as I broke the kiss from Roman and leant my head back against Dean's chest as I felt his fingers gently rub against my clit.

"Fuck…" I moaned out as Roman's eye brow arched and I heard a soft giggle from Seth.

"Didn't know such a sweet innocent girl like you would have such language." Seth said as I bit at my lip as Dean's fingers continued rubbing against my clit making me wetter.

"Gah, when it feels….so fucking…good…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips hearing Dean groan and felt myself rub against his hard on.

"And she is so fucking wet…" Dean moaned, it sounded like a mere whisper in my ear but it wasn't.

"MMM…my princess is a horny girl…" Roman growled low in his throat as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he pressed his lips to mine when I felt Seth's fingers slide into the waistband of my underwear tugging at them to pull them down my legs as Dean worked his fingers faster at rubbing my clit and moaned into Roman's lips as I dug nails into his huge biceps. I broke the kiss from Roman as I was able to stop Dean's hand turning around to face the man that I've barely spent time with capturing his lips in a kiss as I rested my hands on his bare chest feeling the slight stubble of hair that was coming in feeling Roman's arms wrap around me, could tell it was him by the muscles, Seth was muscular but Roman's arms were bigger in size feeling his hands covering my breasts feeling him kneading them moaning into Dean's lips as I began to ran my hands down Dean's chest and over his slightly defined abs to the hem of his pants and went immediately to the button and zipper of his pants getting them undone as quick as I could. I got them undone as the kiss broke, I bit at my bottom lip before I slowly slipped my hand into his pants running my fingers along his thick cock hearing him gasp and bite at his lip from pleasure.

"May we…move this along?" Seth asked as I glanced to him as he licked his lips and he reached for my hand as his eyes lined to look back at Roman. I looked over my shoulder at Roman who nodded in approval as Seth slowly pulled me with him towards the bed, by this time I realized he must have removed his underwear himself.

"How…how are we…going to do this?" I stuttered out as I bit at my lip unsure what was to take place as Seth moved my hands to go around his neck and his hands rested on my hips.

"You're so cute…" Seth said as he captured my lips in a kiss as I felt someone step behind me, as I go to look over my shoulder I saw Roman standing aside, he bent over into a bag and I looked rest of the way back seeing Dean standing behind me.

"And she's ours…" Dean said as I heard Roman clear his throat as Dean smirked as I glanced over to Roman who was now standing at full height holding a box of condoms that he tossed onto the bed.

"Get on all fours babe…" Seth said as he stole my attention away from them as I looked to the man with the two different colored hair, I nodded as I crawled onto the bed and stood on all fours like Seth had told me to do, I looked over my shoulder at the men that were staring at me with different versions of lustful smiles on their faces and lustful glazed over in their eyes. Seth and Dean slowly crawled onto the bed with me, Dean reaching for the condom box as Seth crawled to position in front of my body, he grasped my chin and lifted me up to be level with him and we captured each other's lips for a kiss, the kisses began to deepen when I felt a hand run through my hair knowing it wasn't Seth's since his were planted on my hips. The hand running through my hair and down my spine sending shivers up it until it reached where my back met my ass, the other hand joined it to grasp each cheek and giving them a squeeze letting out a tiny moan when I felt this until one of the hands slipped between my legs. My nails digging into Seth's shoulders as I felt fingers rubbing at my clit slowly before it found my chamber feeling a finger push through the folds.

"You're so tight…fuck…" I heard Dean moan as I leant my forehead against Seth's as Dean slowly pulled the single digit out and pushed it back in.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned as Seth smiled as he captured my lips in a kiss and moaned into his lips and my nails dug deep into his shoulders as Dean was jerking his finger in and out of me. "Uh…shit….Dean…" I moaned biting at my lip from pleasure that he was giving me when I felt him push a second finger in to join the first finger, "Damn…" I groaned.

"Fuck, you're so sexy…" Seth said as he captured my lips in a kiss as I felt his hand slide across my heated body to between my legs rubbing my clit, making the sensations feel overwhelming. Dean's free hand dug into my hair pulling my head back as he captured my lips in a kiss as the pace of his fingers fastened and I wiggled my hips and tried to keep up with the pace he was setting.

"Ro…ro…roman…" I moaned out as I looked over at Roman who was sitting on the other bed watching the three of us in his underwear, Roman stood up seeing the underwear tightened around his hard cock making myself wetter from being so turned on from the site. Roman crawled onto the bed and over to us, I ran my hand along his cheek as I captured his lips in a deep kiss moaning into his lips feeling Dean's fingers brush against my g-spot again pushing me closer to my climax. I kept my lips against his as Dean continued pumping his fingers in and out of me which hit my g-spot each time as Seth molested my one breast with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other. "Uh…I'm…I'm…" I stuttered as my head fell forward against Roman's shoulder feeling my orgasm getting closer.

"Cum princess…" Roman whispered pushing me closer, "Cum now." Roman said in more of a demand as Dean thrusted his fingers into me hitting my g-spot causing me to lose it.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I fell into my orgasm, nails scraping into Roman's skin, my eyes rolling in the back of my head I'm sure and the men just watched me.

"Fuck, that was hot…" Seth moaned as Dean reached for the condom box that he opened and ripped one open. I captured Roman's lips in a kiss running my hands through his hair and held him in the kiss.

"As much as I love these kisses…" Roman said as he brushed the back of his finger against my cheek, "You finish the boys up, then I'm all yours." Roman said.

"You aren't…" I began to say as he pressed his lips to mine stopping me from speaking and thinking.

"I'll be here…" He said as he gave me a wink as I felt the tip of Dean's hard cock poking at my dripping chamber, I bent over supporting myself up with my hands that were planted on the bed grasping the blanket tightly as I felt Dean pushing his cock into my tight chamber inch by inch stretching my chamber to accustom to his cock, I was biting at my lip from the pain mixed with pleasure that it was causing.

"Suck my dick baby." I heard Seth say as I looked up at him smiling as I licked my lips as I positioned myself in front of his cock wrapping my lips around the tip of his cock as I slowly twirled my tongue around the part of his cock that was in my mouth as I slowly slid my mouth further down his cock as Dean slid out and pushed back in causing me to moan into Seth's cock as he tangled his fingers into my hair. Dean and I got into a pace, as he thrusted into me with his cock I thrusted my mouth down on Seth's cock. The sounds of me sucking along with Dean's skin smacking at my skin with each thrust throughout the room, my moans muffled by Seth's cock, my hands tightening on the blanket feeling another climax climbing within my body with each thrust of Dean's cock into my body. I slid Seth's cock out of my mouth and replaced my mouth with a hand that I jerked up and down Seth's cock hearing him moan out in approval, I look up seeing him throw his head back with pleasure. "Fuck…that feels good…." Seth groaned as I bit my lip as I looked over seeing Roman climb back onto the bed with us, I stood up as best I could without disrupting the connection Dean and I, Roman brought me in for a kiss moaning into his lips with every deep and hard thrust Dean had done.

"Uh…fuck….Dean…so…good…" I groaned as I leant my forehead against Roman's and he smirked.

"You haven't had nothing yet." Roman said smiling as I smiled back as our eyes were locked together as I looked back to Seth momentarily seeing him coming undone from my hand. "Finish him baby…" Roman whispered into my ear as I looked back at him as I slowly went back to the position I was in wrapping my lips around the tip gently sucking as I continued to jerk my hand over his length and sending vibrations through it with moans of pleasure. I then felt fingers rubbing against my clit adding added pleasure to the pleasure I was already feeling.

"Oh god…damn…I'm…I'm…" I began to moan out as Dean jerked faster.

"Almost…there…MEG!" Dean moaned out in different octaves as he thrusted into me with a few more hard jerks of his hips knowing he was sent over the edge into his orgasm which sent me into mine.

"DEAN!" I screamed out in pleasure as I forced my eyes shut and bit at my bottom lip as my orgasm overcame me. "Shit…" I moaned out as I was trying to catch my breath, not realizing my hand had slowed it's pace on Seth's length but I still heard soft moans coming from him, I looked up at him seeing his eyes forced shut and he was biting at his bottom lip. Dean slid out of me, I looked over my shoulder seeing him crawl off the bed towards the bathroom as I saw Roman kneeling beside me as I smiled before I slowly stood to full height on my knees to be about the same height as Seth. I kissed at his neck right below his ear lobe hearing a soft groan escape from within him smiling as I continued to kiss at his neck adding gentle bites and sucks to the mix as I continued to jerk my hand on his length.

"Fuck…I'm going….going to…" Seth moaned out as he rolled his head forward opening his eyes to stare back into mine and he broke the distance capturing my lips in a kiss. "FUCK!" Seth groaned as I jerked my hand along his length feeling the warm cum squirt out and landing over his defined abs and chest along with landing over my stomach and a little landing on my breasts. I continued the motion making sure all of his cum had squirted out before I began kissing down his body to the sticky liquid and licking it up with my tongue before swallowing it, Seth's eyes looking down at me as I did so. After I had finished, I stood back up capturing his lips in a kiss feeling the vibrations of him moaning into my lips. "Let me go get some tissues to clean you up before the big bear has his way with you." Seth said as he captured my lips in another kiss. Seth slid off the bed heading towards the bathroom as I watched him do so before I turned to look at the Samoan man that was still with me crawling over to him as he now stood between the two beds.

"MMM…what do you have in mind?" I asked softly as I captured his lips in a kiss as I smiled afterwards.

"I got a couple things in mind." He said smiling as his hands rubbed at my side and he captured my lips in another kiss when Seth stepped beside Roman.

"Excuse me man." Seth said.

"I got it." Roman said as Seth shrugged handing Roman the wet cloth. Seth sat onto the bed laying back some as I stared up into Roman's brown eyes before I felt the soft wet sensations of the cloth rubbing over my body cleaning up the sticky substances that was marked on me from Seth. "Much better…" Roman said smiling as he tossed the cloth aside and he leant over grabbing a tin foil wrapper that contained a condom pulling it with him as he stuck it between his teeth to bite on to hold it as his hands wrapped around me and ran down my back over my butt to where he grabbed my thighs feeling him tug me up in which caused me to let out a scream as my legs instinctively wrapped around him and my hands digging into his back as I held on for my life afraid he'll drop me. "I'm not going to drop you princess." Roman whispered out with the wrapper still between his teeth as he slowly climbed onto the bed laying me down flat as he hovered over me. He took the condom out of his mouth setting it aside so he could lean down pressing his lips to mine for a passionate kiss as my legs rested over his and grinding my hips against his feeling the fabric of the underwear he was still wearing, but my hips rubbing over his harden length which I then heard him let out a low growl that was hot as fuck.

"Fuck me Roman…" I whispered out as he smirked.

"I'll get there princess…" He said smiling as he slowly began to kiss at my neck then left a trail of kisses down my neck to my breasts, feeling him knead my breast with one hand and his lips attaching themselves to the harden nipple of the other arching my back causing our bodies to touch, it felt like electricity shooting between our bodies and heat upon heat. Roman switched breasts, I looked down watching him perform said acts which made it so much hotter and turned me on so much more, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dean and Seth sitting on the other bed watching causing me to bite at my bottom lip. I looked back down at Roman who then began to kiss his way down my stomach as his hands worked at my nipples and kneading at my breasts before he slid between my legs using his knee to separate them. Roman dipped down feeling the soft breaths from him hitting my pussy lips causing me to let out a low moan arching my back and wiggling my hips aching to feel whatever it is he was planning on doing. I felt the wet and gentle sensation of his tongue sliding up my clit getting me to squirm out of pleasure.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned as he did it again causing the same reaction from me as his hands slowly ran down my body over the parts he recently kissed feeling them grasp at my inner thighs pushing them open more as he continued flicking his tongue up and down my clit, "Shit…oh god….uh…Roman, jesus…" I moaned out as I ran a hand through my hair the best I could feeling his tongue twirl in circles on my clit before he licked down to my entrance that he licked around before slightly flicking his tongue over it and he slowly dipped his tongue into it causing me to jump up into a sitting position. Roman stopped leaning back to look up at me with a smile and he captured my lips in a kiss.

"You've never been tongue fucked?" Roman asked in a whispered as he kissed at my neck.

"No…I haven't…done this whole thing….three men and me…or have sex in years…." I admitted in the softest voice I could have as Roman smiled against my neck.

"You will experience a lot of shit with me then…just enjoy baby." Roman said as he kissed me again leading me back to a laying position. Roman went straight to where he left off feeling myself wiggling my hips enjoying the pleasurable sensations of his tongue thrusting in and out of me as I was biting at my lip looking down at Roman who was staring back at me with his big brown eyes making the sensations feel more intense than anything.

"Uh…uh…fuck…" I moaned as I felt myself getting closer to another climax and all he has done is eat me out, Roman slowly slid up my body planting his hands on either side of my head and he stared down at me as our eyes met. He smiled down at me as he slowly leant down capturing my lips in a kiss, wrapping my arms around him holding his head close to mine to keep the kiss everlasting but he broke the kiss.

"There will be more, I promise." He said as he reached for the condom, I sat up leaning against my elbows watching as he slid it onto his throbbing member before he positioned himself between my legs, he grasped my leg by the knee lifting it up for leverage as I felt the tip of his cock poking at my entrance knowing he was slightly bigger than Dean as I bit at my lip waiting for him to thrust into me. I began to feel him slide the tip of his cock into me stretching my muscles as he slid his full length into me feeling his tip rubbing against my g-spot letting out a soft whimper of pleasure as he rocked his hips in and out of me at a slow pace letting out soft moans with each thrust.

"Faster…please…" I moan as I bit at my bottom lip and Roman broke the distance between us capturing my lips in a kiss as he began to slowly thrust faster. Roman planted a hand on the bed beside my head keeping himself steady as he hovered over my body, our eyes locked on each others as he worked his hips letting out moans with every thrust. "Fuck Roman…" I groaned as I licked my lips before biting down at my bottom lip as I wrapped my arms around his body digging my nails into his back with every thrust. Roman captured my lips in another kiss before he began to kiss down to my neck where he nibbled at the spot that was already marked up from Dean as Roman began to thrust faster getting me to arch my back off the bed pressing our bodies together, "Oh god….shit…R….R…Roman…" I muttered out as I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Roman whispered into my ear as I shook my head no as he smiled capturing my lips in a kiss again moaning into his lips feeling myself getting pushed closer to go over the edge with every thrust and I'm sure he knew as he worked his hips faster. "Cum princess, I know you want to." Roman whispered into my ear causing me to let out a whimper.

"I…don't…want to…yet…" I moaned as I was fighting the feelings as he let out a soft chuckle as he didn't lose the pace he had set as he kept his eyes locked with mine making it more intense like before and intimate to say the least as I was biting at my lip trying to hold back moans that were coming back with little effort of being able to be held back. "ROMAN!" I exclaimed as I arched my back off the bed forming into his body as my body went into sensory overload from the orgasm he had sent me into feeling Roman's hips jerk rougher but in a slower pace.

"Meg!" Roman howled out in a similar manner to the rawrs he let out doing matches and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard knowing he had just reached his orgasm. Roman captured my lips in a kiss before he slowly slid out and fell onto the bed next to me, I looked over to him smiling before I looked over seeing the other two Shield members sitting on the bed watching us in amazement. "Stay here princess…watch her." Roman said as I looked to Roman who planted a kiss on my cheek before he climbed off the bed and I looked over at Dean and Seth who nodded in agreement to what Roman had said as Roman walked towards the bathroom. I sat up and stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he stood up wrapping an arm around my waist stopping me from walking.

"I'm going to put some clothes on." I said honestly.

"No one said you could." Dean said smirking.

"No one said that we were all going to have sex either." I said.

"She's got a point." Seth said.

"Fine…you can put clothes on but you aren't leaving." Dean said.

"I wasn't planning on leaving, just not comfortable being naked." I said shrugging.

"Why not?" Seth asked as I shrugged again as I slid by Dean in search of my clothes, which took more effort than anything digging through the piles of clothes that combined mine, and the three men's finding all my articles of clothing right when Roman walked out of the bathroom and he looked to me questionably.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked as he reached out resting his hand on my hip pulling me close to him.

"I'm going to get dress." I stated as I looked up into his eyes.

"But why?" He asked brushing his fingers through my hair shrugging.

"I just don't feel comfortable." I said honestly as he nodded as he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss before he slid by me letting me to go to the bathroom to get dress and I was debating in the bathroom if I should just leave now when I was right next to the door, I had my adventure for the night and I was more than sober enough to drive, they were probably asleep already and didn't want to wake them, I was right next to the main door so I could probably slip out without them knowing. I stared at my reflection in the mirror seeing the bruises on my neck from all the biting already forming smiling but yet worries filled my brain with that they did this out of pity due to me embarrassing myself earlier and I should stop embarrassing myself, I already made myself look like an idiot for one night. I flipped the lights off as I slowly turned the knob trying to be quiet as possible as I pulled the door open as I slowly began to peek out seeing Roman standing across the hall of sorts leaning against the wall.

"Planning on sneaking out?" He asked smirking.

"How'd you know?" I asked as he shrugged, he reached his hand out for mine.

"Does it matter? Come on princess…" He said as I slowly slid my hand into his as he led me through the room seeing the other two already passed out on the first bed.

"They were tired." I said as Roman started to chuckle.

"You wore them out." Roman said as he led me to the other bed, "Lay down princess…" Roman said as he pulled the blanket back as I looked to him then to the bed as I slowly slid into the bed after I pulled out the things that were left in my pocket setting it on the nightstand hoping that the stuff won't be jacked but it shouldn't be. Roman climbed into the bed after me cuddling close to me wrapping an arm over my waist pulling me to his embrace and I folded into his muscular body, oddly I had fit perfectly in his arms. "Night beautiful." Roman whispered as I felt him press his lips against the top of my head and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a smile on my face when I heard that as I kissed at the part of the chest I could reach.

"Night Roman." I said as I cuddled closer falling asleep wrapped in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FOR THIS STORY, HOPEFULLY SOONER THAN LATER BUT IT COULD BE A COUPLE WEEKS SO PLEASE HANG TIGHT FOR ME!**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I laid on the bed as I slowly woke up naturally, my body was so used to waking up at 6 AM so I could get ready for work and head out to make it there before I was to be late. I opened my eyes staring into the bare bronze toned type skin of the Samoan man that had me wrapped up in his embrace, I let out a sigh smiling as I looked up at him as I slowly rolled over to the other side of the bed in which I could escape as I slowly tugged at his hands that were wrapped around me and the moment I got them unlatched they latched back up pulling me close to him again as I let out a soft growl of frustrations as I tried it again and it happened again.

"Third time isn't a charm." Roman said in a low raspy groggy tone before I could even try for a third time. I looked over my shoulder at him as his eyes were still shut and I let out a soft moan of disapproval that I had been caught, "Where are you going?" Roman asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"I got to use the bathroom and I got to get going to work." I said as Roman let out a sigh.

"Skip work, please?" Roman asked as I felt him run his fingers through my hair as I now faced the other way.

"I need the money though and I have yet to miss a day of work."

"More reason to miss it and what is one day going to do to your paycheck?" Roman asked.

"Can you two just shut up over there?" Dean said as I looked to Roman as I sat up breaking from his grip finally.

"Yes Dean…" Roman said as I reached over Roman grasping my phone off the nightstand. "You going to call out?" Roman asked in a whisper as he reached out grasping my bicep before he lightly rubbed at it as I glanced to him smirking. "That is enough of an answer." Roman said smirking and letting out a chuckle as I climbed off the bed going to the bathroom where I slid inside closing the door behind me, I did my business first before washing my hands and leaning back against the bathroom sink as I called my work calling in sick before I called Courtneh knowing she was probably either just getting off work or sleeping because she just got home from work because she usually works graveyard shifts. She didn't pick up so I just left a voicemail explaining where I was so she won't be too freaked out if I wasn't home when she woke up or worry about me at all. I leant against the bathroom sink contemplating if I wanted to leave or try to get out of here, Roman should be back asleep by now if not will be by the time I get out of this bathroom so I should be able to go grab my wallet without disturbing anyone. I slowly opened the door trying not to wake anyone as I slowly walked through the room finding my shoes, grasping them by the back and walked between the two beds to the nightstand to grab my wallet when Roman rolled over slightly. "Where you going?" Roman asked as I reached for my wallet.

"Uh…."

"You were leaving weren't you…get your ass back in this bed woman." Roman said as I nodded as I bit at my lip. "Don't even question that, stop biting your bottom lip and get in here…" Roman said as I put my phone down as I walked around to the foot of the bed and slowly crawled up the bed and slid under the blanket scooting closer to Roman as he wrapped his arms around me again holding me tight to his frame as I felt him kiss at the top of my head before I snuggled closer to him as I closed my eyes listening to the soothing beat of his heart within his chest and the subtle scent of his masculinity that I was inhaling through my nose. I was surprised that I had ended up falling back asleep and wasn't brought back out of my sleep until I heard men voices chatting.

"What do you think she'll want for breakfast?" I heard Seth ask in a whisper.

"Um…not that…what about that?" I heard Dean say as if they were looking at a menu, I knew it wasn't Roman because he was still cuddled next to me as I slowly opened my eyes and moving so I could look up at Roman.

"Morning baby." Roman said as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Morning…." I said smiling and feeling my face blushing a little.

"Thank god, what do you like for breakfast?" Seth said as I let out a chuckle.

"Do they have cereal?" I asked curiously as Roman rolled over a little to lay on his back as I cuddled close to him resting my head on his chest so I could stare at the two men that were sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the menu.

"You are just going to get cereal, for real?" Dean asked.

"What? I love me some cereal." I said as Roman let out a laugh feeling his chest move with each manly laugh he had let out.

"Just let the girl get cereal…" Seth said.

"Fine, what kind do you want babe?" Dean asked.

"Um…lucky charms?" I asked unsure if they had that but he nodded as he reached for the phone as I reached over Roman.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers through some of my hair, I turned to look at the man having our eyes meet each others.

"Getting my wallet…" I answered.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"So I can pay for my meal." I said truthfully.

"Girl, put your wallet down." Seth said as I looked over at him.

"Make me." I challenged.

"Roman take care of my light work." Seth said.

"You all just shut the fuck up, Jesus." Dean said as we all laughed before he turned back to the phone to finish ordering breakfast.

"Give the wallet up." Roman said as I felt him rubbing at my back.

"Or what?" I asked smirking as he smiled back at me as he leant forward as much as he could capturing my lips in a kiss, he was so damn good at it and I was caving in feeling his hand grasp at the wallet in my hand slowly pulling it out of my hand. Roman broke the kiss smiling as he looked over at Seth who stood up grabbing the wallet from Roman. "I hate you." I said towards Roman as he smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"No you don't baby." He said as he captured my lips in another kiss.

"Shut up." I said as I rolled over and he grasped me by the waist pulling me towards him.

"You'll have to find a way to shut me up." Roman whispered as I smirked as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"We got twenty minutes until our food will be up here." Dean said as he hung up the phone.

"May I use the shower? My friend will kill me if I came home smelling like sex." I said.

"Before you wash up, shall we dirty you up more?" Seth asked smirking.

"Seth, no." Roman said as I looked to Roman then back to Seth who just nodded. I looked back to Roman confused as to what was going on.

"What was that?" I asked in a whisper as I snuggled closer to him.

"It's nothing…" Roman said as I nodded as I sat up feeling Roman's hand resting on my back, "You going to go shower?" Roman asked as I turned to look at him as I nodded.

"If you all don't mind…" I said as they all shook their heads no as I slid off the bed going into the bathroom taking a shower and getting back into the clothes I was previously wearing as I tried to dry my hair as much as I could with the towel before I folded it and put it aside instead of making a mess in their room as I slid out of the bathroom seeing my bowl of cereal sitting on the table and Dean sat in the one chair at the table.

"Hey beautiful, breakfast is here." Dean said as I nodded as I slowly walked across the room sheepishly. As I slid into the opposing chair eating at my cereal as they were all pretty much done with theirs and I couldn't eat the whole bowl of cereal so I pulled my one foot onto the chair with me so I could tie the shoe that I had slid on.

"You didn't finish eating your breakfast baby." Seth said as he had came over setting his plate down on the tray that it had came in on.

"I'm full…you can finish it if you are still hungry." I said not looking away from the shoe I was currently tying.

"Seriously?" Seth asked as I looked up at him.

"Seriously." I said.

"You need to learn how to eat more." Seth said as he grabbed the bowl.

"I've already ate enough, you must be blind if you can't see that." I mumbled as Seth stopped dead in his tracks before he turned around as Dean just gave me this dead serious look as he dropped the bacon on his plate as I looked at the two of them.

"What'd she say?" Roman asked.

"She said something negative about herself and her weight." Seth stated.

"Tattle tale." I said as I pulled the other foot onto the chair so I could do the same thing.

"Like I said before sweetie, he can kick my ass and I'm not afraid of you as much I am of him." Seth said as I stood up stepping closer to Seth.

"Really?" I asked as I came toe to toe with him and he just burst into laughter getting me to laugh. "Stop it…" I said smacking him lightly on the chest as Dean and Roman were laughing too.

"I can't, honestly girl…I can't take you that seriously…" Seth said.

"Fine…" I said as I stepped aside going between the two beds grabbing the things that belonged to me.

"You leaving baby?" Roman asked

"Yeah, you guys have to get going as well because you got to get to Raw yet." I said as Roman stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to walk her to her car." Roman said.

"May we say our good-byes?" Dean asked as he stood up, I was kind of shocked that Dean was the one that asked but who knows with him.

"Absolutely." Roman said as I walked over wrapping Dean up in a hug feeling him give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe." Dean said.

"Bye Dean…" I said as I stepped back smiling as he smiled too before I turned to Seth who smiled before he even reached out pulling me into a hug, "Bye Seth." I said.

"Bye sweetie." Seth said, I stepped back from his embrace as I looked over at Roman as he smirked, he reached out with his hand for my hand as I grasped his hand and he tugged me to walk with him out of the room waving good-bye to the two men before we stepped out of the room with Roman.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"For what?" Roman asked as our hands fell between our bodies as we headed down the hall.

"Walking me to my car…and last night, I forgot to tell the others thank you." I said as I just stared at the ground as we walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"You say it like we were forced to do it or that we didn't want to do it."

"You probably were…it's hard to do what you did last night considering I'm no Kelly Kelly." I said as it went quiet and I glanced over to Roman and I couldn't read what his facial expressions was giving off when he pushed the button for the elevator shoot waiting for the elevator to arrive and we claimed the cart watching as the doors shut and Roman pushed a button other than the floor level button. "What are you doing?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"I want to talk to you privately. Look, I don't care what you think but last night was amazing and we didn't do it as a joke or a prank or any other delusion you think it was because each of us did it willingly and we were all attracted to you equally, well not equally per say because I think I like you more than the guys but we all think you are absolutely beautiful. You know what, just because you aren't a size 0 doesn't mean that you can't be sexy either. I don't like you putting yourself down because you aren't any of the things you claim you are." Roman said as I bit at my lip as I nodded as I looked at him and I could tell how serious he was about this.

"I'm sorry…things like this don't happen to me…" I said honestly hoping that will subdue and I still believe it was some fluke.

"It's okay baby…it'll take time and I can't tell you not to think or believe things that you feel and all I can do is hope that over time the thinking would change." Roman said as he rested his hands on my hips after he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Only time would tell." I said shrugging, "but can you please start the elevator again?" I asked freaking a little as he smiled as he didn't break the eye contact as he reached over pressing for the elevator to start again. "Thanks." I said smiling as he smiled back at me before he leant forward capturing my lips for a kiss. The kiss broke seeing him smile and I smiled back at him before the doors opened, he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked through the lobby together, he for legit walked me all the way to my car in front of fans and everything, he didn't seem to care which was surprising to me that he didn't mind being seen with me. We arrived to my car and I turned to face him and didn't know what to say nor think right now. "Thank you." Was all I could say as I looked up at him with a smile and he rolled his eyes pulling me into a hug tightly.

"Bye beautiful…I'll miss you baby." He whispered as I thought I had misheard.

"Bye Roman…tell the guys I said bye and thank you…do me proud and please don't get hurt." I said.

"I'll try not to love…drive safe please baby girl." Roman said as I smirked.

"I will, you guys need to drive more safe than me cause you got to travel farther than me."

"We will…" Roman said as he smiled before he leant in giving me another kiss. When the kiss broke, Roman pulled the driver's door open and held it open for me as I climbed in and I started the car.

"Bye Roman." I said as he smirked.

"Bye Meg." He said as he shut the door and I pulled the seatbelt over my chest before I began pulling out as he stood there with a hand in his pocket and he slightly waved causing me to wave back before I slowly headed out of the parking garage to go home. I was happy and in afterglow that last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life, not because I had sex with the three men, but to experience the PPV the way that I experienced was totally an once in a life time experience, yeah there are things I wish that I could have changed but it was too late and if they didn't happen, it could have affected how other things had played out for me. I drove home not finding Courtneh knowing she was probably grocery shopping or at work, and honestly I just wanted to relax and time to think without her asking twenty million questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Month Later-**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I stretched out on the couch as Courtneh was sitting on the bean bag that was occupying our living room as well as I saw my cell phone light up again from another text message.

"Who is texting you now?" Courtneh asked from across the room, I looked over at her and she barely had looked up from the book she was soaked into as I looked back at my phone.

"I don't know…probably that wrong number person again…" I said shrugging as I opened my phone seeing that same number, "And I was right." I said.

"How often does that happen?" Courtneh asked finally putting her book down.

"Like five times a day, maybe more…" I said shrugging.

"What do the messages say?" Courtneah asked.

"Mainly just like hey beautiful, I miss you sweetie, just small things like that…nothing that would give me an inkling of who it is." I said honestly as she nodded as she just looked at her book for a little bit then looked back up at me.

"Have you texted them back asking who they are?"

"No…I texted them saying they have the wrong number but they said that they didn't…so I just ignore them now…" I said shrugging.

"Who all did you give your number too?"

"That's just it, no one…the last person I gave my number to is our co-worker and that contest with WWE." I said.

"Is it the WWE guy?"

"No, why the hell would he be saying this shit?" I asked as we both chuckled.

"Give me your phone and I'll find out." Courtneh said.

"No…"

"Why not? Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"I am but what if they do find out it's a wrong number?"

"Then you won't be bothered by butt loads of texts."

"Fine…you do it…I'll be too scared." I said as I got up handing it over to her as I headed over to the kitchen to get a snack not wanting any part of this and still kind of wanted it to be an anonymous type thing. I looked at the cupboards blankly and just zoned out unsure what I was truly thinking or what I was actually looking at.

"I know who it is…you want to know who it is…" Courtneh said drawing me from staring at the cupboard of our snacks and other food that was sorted in our cupboard.

"Was it a wrong number?" I asked hoping that was the case.

"Nope…way wrong…" Courtneh said with a smile.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously

"It's Roman Reigns…" She said as I looked at her weirdly.

"No, honestly…who is it?" I asked as I legit thought she was joking as she didn't laugh with me when I did, "Come on Courtneh, let up the joke now….there is no way he can have my number." I said.

"I think it's seriously him…he had some details that I think only he would know besides you and I learned a lot about what went down that night and you are a little freak…" Courtneh said.

"What'd he say?" I asked curiously as I reached out as she kept pulling the phone away from me hearing her read things I had presumed he had wrote.

"You want more, I'm sure I can ask for more…" Courtneh said.

"No, just give me the damn phone." I said as she smiled handing me the phone.

"He never said any of those things but thanks for confirming you did all of those things." Courtneh said before she turned and headed out of the room.

"I hate you!" I said as I heard her laugh, I opened my phone going to the only text that I had received from that number that I hadn't read yet and it stated 'It's Roman, I got your number from Leonard, why didn't you ask before?' and I smirked as I ran a hand through my hair as I happily walked out back to the couch where I sat down writing him back willingly.

"Now you are all giddy…" Courtneh said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why he's texting me or even why he cares….it's not like I'm anything special…" I said shrugging as I was happy that Roman actually contacted me but yet I didn't understand why he was nor cared, I thought it was a one night thing but what was I going to tell him? Don't text me ever? He went through all the trouble to get my number and has been texting me as much as he has over the last month, he obviously wants something. 'Hey…' I wrote as I ran a hand through my hair as I awaited a response.

"'All I get is a hey?'" Roman asked as I smirked.

"'Why are you texting me? I'm…confused right now Roman…'"

"'Confused about what sweetie?'" Roman asked via text and even though he wasn't here I could hear the concern within the text and could hear it in his voice.

"'Why you are texting me? I mean…I thought that it was a one night thing…I'm not special…why are you wanting to text me?'" I asked as I was trying to think of how to ask the things I wanted to ask or what I really wanted to ask.

"'I'm texting you because I want to text you, I like you Meg…you are special to me and want to text you because I want to know you better…'" Roman said as I smirked.

"'How do I know you aren't lying?'" I asked as I pushed sent waiting for this response.

"'Girl, don't make me come over there or call you!'" Roman said as I chuckled.

"'I prefer the first one.'" I said smiling.

"'I miss you and wish I could. I'm so bored with these retards.'" Roman said as I chuckled, I spent all night texting Roman until it got to 3 AM when I had to force myself to sleep instead of answering just one more text from Roman.

**Couple Weeks Later-**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Roman and I have texted every day, every minute of every hour and it seemed like we had talked about anything possible but yet I still couldn't wrap my mind around where our relationship was or why he even reached out to me. I sat at my desk at work, not really working because there was nothing to be working on today so it was spent texting Roman and knew he was flying today considering it was Thursday and he always left on Thursday instead of Friday. I was awaiting a text from Roman saying he had landed safely and little did I know that the text would come in the moment I began to worry.

"'Hey beautiful, I have landed…what are you doing this weekend?'" Roman sent as I smiled knowing he had finally landed and safely.

"'This weekend? Nothing, what's up?'" I asked unsure what he was getting at.

"'What time you off work tomorrow?'" Roman asked.

"'Why?'" I asked unsure more than anything now he was asking this.

"'Because…just tell me!'"

"'I get off at 3 PM tomorrow.'" I answered as I just stared at the phone awaiting a response to see what was up.

"'Okay, you got a flight tomorrow at 5:30 PM, see you tomorrow night sweetie!'"

"'What?!'" I wrote back confused as fuck.

"'I'm emailing you a plane ticket, you are going to come spend the weekend with me and maybe the boys and you'll miss work Monday…I need to see you!'"

"'You don't need to see me, Roman…you shouldn't have bought a plane ticket…'"

"'I did and I know you won't refuse…'" Roman said as I smirked because I knew he was right.

"'You still shouldn't have done it…'"

"'But I did…now, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful and I miss you babe, I am tired, I'll see you tomorrow at the airport.'" Roman said as I smirked.

"'See you tomorrow handsome.'" I said as I closed my phone and finished up the work I had set out to get done within the half hour until I got off. I headed home and knew Courtneh was already gone for the night shift at the office, I flopped onto my bed staring at the ceiling in ecstatic mode that this was happening and trying to think of how tomorrow to go and figured I will just pay the parking fees since Courtneh won't be able to pick me up nor drop me off. I then got up from the bed going to fetch a suitcase to pack clothes for the weekend in, nerves about the weekend and seeing Roman, Seth and Dean again from the last events made it even worse. What if they have flashbacks of that night and they are grossed out? What if this is some kind of prank? Everything had me worried but after the weeks of texting Roman, I don't see why or how this could be a prank and hoped it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I had went to sleep to get as much sleep as I could before the work day then to fly so many hours to wherever my destination was that Roman had set for me. Work went by slow considering I sat there staring at the clock that was mounted on the wall across from me as the thoughts about how badly this will turn out came to making time dread by slower than anything. I got off shift and went straight to the airport, making it there in enough time to catch my flight and I was the last person on board. I sat in my seat staring out the window seat Roman had purchased me, I was so nervous that I couldn't eat all day and my stomach was grumbling so I ate the nuts and drunk the soda that I was given on the flight hoping that could last until I get there and in my own room, when it hit me what I was to do about hotel situation. When the plane landed, I was able to turn my phone on and was able to text Roman that I had landed knowing what I needed to do when I saw him first and that was to ask about the hotel. I deplaned when it got to my turn and began a text to Roman as I walked through the airport to the baggage claim as I walked though the exit to the baggage claim I began to scan the crowd seeing the bigger Samoan man standing aside near the wall and his eyes met mine, his face lit up and he smiled wide as he began to walk towards me as I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said smiling as I sheepishly stepped in front of him as my thumbs hooked in my pockets looking at my feet then up to him and he smiled down at me.

"Hey baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him and I snuggled close to him as my face dug into his chest feeling him kiss at the top of my head. "I got you these." He said as he stepped back from my frame to show me the bouquet of flowers, "I know that they will die or be tossed into the trash before the weekend ends…" Roman said as I smiled in awe as I stared at them as I was handed them and held them in hand.

"They are beautiful Roman…thank you…" I said smiling as I looked up at him smiling.

"You're welcome baby…the guys are waiting in the car….let's get your bag." Roman said as he reached for my free hand.

"I got a question." I said.

"I got an answer." Roman said sarcastically as I chuckled.

"What about the hotel? I need to make a reservation." I said as he smirked.

"You don't need to get a room, you are staying with me…you are mine for the weekend." Roman said.

"Oh really? Just for the weekend?" I asked curiously as he smiled and looked to his feet as we walked and he looked back up ahead of us.

"We'll talk about that later…" Roman said as I smiled as I stopped around a place where I recognized people from my flight, Roman stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back against his solid hard frame of muscles. "You look amazing…you've lost weight…" Roman said as he kissed at my neck.

"You are lying Mr. Reigns and that isn't going to win any brownie points…" I said chuckling as he kissed at my neck again.

"I'm not lying baby…it's the truth…" Roman said.

"It's not and you know it." I said as he chuckled as well as I when I saw my bag breaking from his grip grabbing it off the go around and rolled it with me over to where I had left Roman.

"I got the bag…" Roman said as he reached for it.

"I can get it." I said as I held tightly onto the suitcase.

"How am I going to hold your hand then?" Roman asked.

"Why would you want to hold my hand?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want to…" Roman said.

"Fine, hold the flowers."

"They aren't manly."

"You bought them THEN carried it in here to give me, now you say they aren't manly?" I asked laughing as he laughed too.

"Fine...give me the damn flowers." Roman said as he took the flowers grabbing my hand as I let him lead me out to the car that had the windows rolled down seeing the other two men from that night sitting in the front seats, Dean had occupied the driver's seat though.

"You're a good driver right?" I asked jokingly.

"I didn't pay those six tickets for the hell of it." Dean said as he let out a laugh.

"Why not? Forking out money is always fun…" I said chuckling.

"Pop the trunk man." Roman said as Dean did just that as he walked with me to the trunk and he pulled it open, I put the suitcase into the trunk and he slammed it shut as he walked with me to the one side as he pulled the door open for me as I slid in.

"Thanks." I said smiling as he handed me the flowers and he shut the door as I buckled up as he walked around joining me in the backseat as Dean pulled out of the spot and drove us out after paying for the fees for parking lot before Dean drove us to the hotel that we would be staying for the night. Roman walked around opening the door for me and I slid out, he shut the door behind me as he walked with me to the trunk where he pulled the trunk open pulling it out for me as he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers together as he rolled my bag for me. "Are us four sharing a room?" I asked, trying to whisper but apparently it wasn't a whisper.

"Yes, unless if you don't like us anymore." Dean said as he smirked.

"I never said that….I wasn't sure what the arrangements were." I said shrugging.

"Get used to it, it'll be like this all weekend baby." Roman said as he slid his arm around me as we waited outside the shafts waiting for an elevator to come get us to take us to the proper floor. We climbed on the elevator that opened up for us and we climbed on as I stood next to Roman with his hand still locked with mine. "You want to go do dinner? You must be hungry." Roman said.

"I may be hungry…" I said blushing a little.

"Told you we should have waited." Seth said.

"I blame Dean, he was the one that couldn't wait." Roman said.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal…I got dollar bills for the vending machine." I said as the elevator door tinged and opened.

"You aren't going to eat from the vending machine, I'll take you out…get us away from these two." Roman said.

"I would rather just get something from the vending machine." I said shrugging.

"You aren't going to get the vending machine and deal with it." Roman said as we arrived to the door that led into their room and I walked in seeing the beds that looked to be very much slept in, one more than the other knowing which bed Seth and Dean had slept in the night before. "We're going to go get food, we'll be back." Roman said as he set my bag aside as he grasped both my hands pulling me back towards the door.

"We won't wait up but wake us if you two decide to…" Dean began to say as Seth nudged him as they both chuckled, Roman broke his grip on my hand long enough to pull the door open and pulled me out into the hall with him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Not far, diner in the lobby."

"What are you going to do? Watch me as I eat?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, does that make you nervous?" Roman asked as he smirked as he pushed the button on the panel for the elevator and the one we just climbed off opened up again for us to use and we climbed on, he pulled me to stand in front of him and lean back against him.

"Yes it does, kind of…" I said.

"I'm sorry baby, just want to keep you company." Roman said.

"Keeping me company is great and I appreciate it…" I said as I rested my hands on top of his as we rode the elevator down, "It's nice just being here with you Roman." I said as he pulled me tighter to him.

"It is nice to have you here as well." Roman said as he kissed at my neck when the elevator came to a stop and the door opens letting us walk off the elevator as his hand slid into mine again as he led me towards the place he had talked about. Roman led us to a booth where I slid in and he slid in next to me, he wrapped his arm around me on the back of the booth as we were handed menu's to look over.

"Are you getting something to eat?" I asked curiously as I flipped the first page open for it to lay flat open on the table.

"I may steal things off your plate." Roman said smiling as I smirked.

"I'll enjoy that…I won't end up eating everything anyway." I said shrugging as I looked towards the menu as I felt his fingers playing and twirling with the tips of my hair as I blushed as I looked over the menu trying to find something small to eat as I could feel Roman's eyes burning into the side of my head.

"What looks good baby?" Roman asked as he scooted closer to look over the menu with me as I blushed slightly.

"I was looking at the turkey club…" I said as I pointed at the sandwich on the menu.

"Good choice…Seth got that earlier…" Roman said.

"Did he like it?"

"He said it was good, I didn't taste it personally…" Roman said as I nodded.

"You can steal fries…" I said as he smirked.

"Or a bite from that sandwich…or maybe I'll skip to dessert and have a nibble at you." He said smirking as I felt myself blush a little more. "Why are you so blushful today?" Roman asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging as I glanced to him smiling.

"It's cute…you are so cute…" Roman said as he reached over closing the menu, "You told your work that you aren't going to be in on Monday right?"

"Yep, and Tuesday too." I said nodding as he smiled.

"Great….I can spend more time with you…" Roman said as the waiter came over and Roman ordered the meal along with us both ordering our drink of choice.

"Why do you want to spend time with me? What is there between us? Are we friends or is there more? I'm confused." I began to ramble out as I looked down at the table not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Is that why you are nervous and hesitant?" Roman asked as I shrugged as I glanced to him as he smirked as he cupped my chin turning me to look at him and he captured my lips in a kiss. "Does that help answer your questions?" He asked smiling as his forehead rested against mine causing me to stare deep into his brown eyes smiling.

"It just answers the question if you were going to have dessert before the main course." I said chuckling as he rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle himself.

"I like you Meg…maybe more than just like…you are beautiful and I want you to be more than a friend…I want to spend as much time as I can with you because I want to and because I like to see your beautiful face, hear your voice, your giggles, see that beautiful smile, smell the subtle hint of your perfume, and just having you wrapped in my arms makes me so…so happy." Roman said as I felt myself blushing, "Are you going to tell me that you don't want to be in this relationship with me?" Roman asked as he looked me straight in the eye as I let out a sigh smiling.

"I guess not…" I said chuckling as he smiled.

"You guess? That is all I get?" Roman asked as I smiled.

"No…I like you too Roman, I just love being with you…wrapped in your arms, you make me feel safe and secure with your big muscles, your soft but strong voice and the way you always make me feel beautiful and wanted." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Well that is out of my way, I got the best girlfriend in the world…you know what that means, right?" Roman asked.

"Nope, what?" I asked as I looked up at him from resting my head on his shoulder.

"You will have to travel on weekends to come see me…."

"Really? How am I supposed do that?" I asked as our plate was set down in front of us.

"Well, you did it this weekend…I need to see my baby…" Roman said as he kissed at my head.

"What about your off days?"

"I usually go home so I can do laundry and do homey things."

"It'll be best if I came on the road for weekends, I share an apartment and yeah…" I said nodding as Roman ate a fry. "How are they?"

"Tasty…." Roman said smirking as I smiled as I grabbed one as well to taste myself.

"It is quite good….as for flying to see you…" I began to say.

"I got it covered….don't worry about it…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about it…" Roman said smiling, "You'll come see me on the weekends and we'll be happy…"

"The costs though, they got to be expensive….I can't have you paying for everything." I stated.

"I get one free airfare everywhere we go so WWE covers your flight…" Roman said as I smirked.

"Oh…I didn't know…you are spending it on me, why not your family?" I asked.

"Because my family is here anyway…I see them all the time, my cousins running around doing twin things…" Roman said as I chuckled as I forgot he saw some of his family while travelling.

"I feel special that you are letting me use it….most people wouldn't want to be seen with me." I said as I ate another fry.

"I don't think I can go without being seen with you, you make me a better person." Roman said as he rubbed his hand over my thigh.

"I doubt that…" I said.

"It's true baby….you going to eat your sandwich?" Roman asked.

"Why? You want half?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I wasn't going to say that, just you said you were hungry and you have been just munching on the fries." Roman said.

"Sorry I didn't eat at the sandwich first…" I said sarcastically as I picked up half the sandwich taking a bite before setting it back down, I covered my mouth as I chewed and swallowed the bite, "Better?"

"Much…." Roman said.

"How do Dean and Seth feel about me being with you? And coming on tour with you guys?" I asked curiously as flashbacks to that night rung through my mind a couple of times.

"They know that we have been talking through text and that I wanted to fly you out here tonight….they said they knew that night that I had this thing for you and they know you are mine…"

"What was that night then?" I asked curiously as I took another bite of the sandwich as Roman let out a sigh, "Should I not ask and just forget?" I asked curiously.

"No…it happened…it's just, you are my girl and forever will be my girl if I have a say in it…but I guess we have this thing where when we are interested in a girl, like you, all three of us sleep with her…the last person being the man that will have her of sorts….Seth keeps telling me that he hasn't slept with you so he will probably try to get his claws on you but I tell him no because you are mine…" Roman stated as I could actually see blush come to his face and I could tell he was mad and upset.

"I won't sleep with him…I see him as a gentleman, if I said no three times it'll be rape and I don't see Seth doing that because you will probably kill him because you seem scary without being mad."

"You are right…you are smart…but I can't tell you to tell him no, if it happens it happens but I got to show them that you are mine…" Roman said.

"Is that why we had sex in front of them?"

"Yeah…it's a thing…to kind of show the dominance over the other two to prove your mine…." Roman said.

"But I'm more than just your sex slave, right?" I asked curiously as I put the sandwich down seriously staring at him unsure of what to take of this whole situation.

"No, I want you more than just sex….sex is nice and all but I…I may love you…I want you as my girlfriend…" Roman said as I nodded.

"I…I believe you but I don't understand why you would want me as your girlfriend when you got girls walking around that look like Summer Rae or Kaitlyn or any of the diva's that are walking around." I said as I shrugged as I stared at the table.

"You don't see how beautiful you are, do you?" Roman asked.

"Because I'm not…" I said as I twirled a fry on the plate before I ate it.

"You are beautiful…I think so and always thought so…" Roman said.

"Well if you are happy, I'm happy…" I said as I shrugged not believing him, how could I believe him?

"Do I make you happy or will I make you happy?"

"You have always made me happy…" I said blushing a little as he smirked and he leant in pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"I hope so…" Roman said as he smiled as he rested his forehead against mine, "I don't want to see you leave…" Roman said as he brushed his fingers through my hair, I smiled as he smiled back. "Now eat up baby…" Roman said as he gave me a quick kiss, I finished the half of the sandwich before I ate a couple more fries. Roman ate the other half of the sandwich for me before we fought over the bill and he ended up winning before he led me up to the room seeing the other two men laying on the bed both zonked out. It was cute seeing those two asleep on the bed when Roman wrapped his arm around my waist as he leant in to whisper. "Why don't you go get changed into your sexy pajamas and I'll get the bed all warm for you?" Roman asked as he kissed at my neck.

"My pajamas aren't that sexy but like the idea of a warm bed." I said as he smirked as I walked over to my bag finding my basketball shorts and a tank top before I sheepishly walked across the room to the bathroom that I slid into and changed into the clothes I had grabbed before I walked back out trying to be as quiet as I could be sliding my clothes into the bag not bothering to fold it or anything. I turned and looked at Roman who was laying in the bed, he reached over folding the blanket back some as he patted at the bed next to him as I slid to the side of the bed sitting on the bed before I slid under the blanket and closer to him feeling him wrap his arm around my waist pulling me close to him as I snuggled as close as I could to him. "Warm baby?" He asked as I smirked as I looked up at him smiling.

"Yep…" I said smiling as I leant up pressing my lips to his for a kiss, "Good night Roman." I said as he kissed back.

"Night beautiful." Roman said as he pushed his fingers through the roots of my hair before I scooted closer resting my head against his chest hearing his slight heart beat through his hard chest.

"Thank god they aren't having sex." Dean said.

"Go back to bed." Roman said as the other two laughed, "They are twelve, I swear." Roman said as he played with the tips of my hair in his fingers.

"It's fine…when we do have it, they'll be shocked." I said chuckling.

"When we do, they won't be here." Roman said.

"Okay…" I said smiling as he smiled back.

"Get some sleep baby, you must be tired…" Roman said as I nodded as I yawned and he pulled me closer to him as I leant into his body closing my eyes as I fell asleep hearing his heart beat softly and his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I slept wrapped in Roman's embrace, it felt nice to be tightly wrapped in someone's arms opposed to laying at home by myself. I was woke up by feeling fingers brush through my hair along with a kiss to the forehead. I let out a soft moan not wanting to wake up as I burrowed closer to Roman's embrace as I heard a light chuckle.

"Baby…" Roman said as I smiled without opening my eyes, "I know you are awake….breakfast is here...got you Lucky Charms..." Roman said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Or we'll be late….you don't want that, do you?" I heard Seth ask.

"No…" I said as I let out a breath as I opened my eyes and looked up at Roman as he smiled and he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Morning love." Roman said as I blushed lightly.

"Morning." I said smiling as I sat up and went to get dress before I grabbed my bowl of cereal to eat it now that I was dressed. I did the daily preps for the day like hair, deodorant and such before zipping up all the zippers that needed to be zipped on my suitcase before I followed the other men out of the room with Roman walking behind me and he couldn't really hold my hand due to the amount of bags in our hands. We walked out going to the rental car and it was a game of tetris trying to get all of our bags into the trunk.

"Fuck, why do we have so many bags?!" Dean said as he was pushing the one bag down into the trunk that was fitting but after a bit of strength.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not you, we had plenty of room…" Roman said.

"Say that now…why am I pushing this in, you got all the muscles big Samoan man!" Dean said as he stood up.

"Why didn't you ask?" Roman asked as he stepped forward pushing it in rest of the way.

"Do you guys always have this problem or is it my bag?" I asked.

"We always have problems with our bags…" Seth said as I nodded.

"Yeah, we pack a lot of shit…" Dean said as I chuckled.

"You guys are worse than girls." I said.

"You would know." Seth said as I glared at him, "Hey! She even has your look down!" Seth said laughing as Dean laughed as well as I glanced to Roman smirking.

"That's why she's with me…." Roman said.

"Mostly…" Dean said under his breath and I pretended that I didn't hear it as Roman rested his hand on my hip as he walked me to the backseat and pulled the door open for me. I leant in and over the door pressing my lips to his and when the kiss broke I smiled at him before I slid into the back seat to begin buckling up as he shut the door for me and walked around to get into the car doing the same thing I had just done. Roman reached over grasping my hand and interlaced our fingers together as I looked at it then up to him.

"Do you guys always drive during the day? What time do you guys got to be at the arena?" I asked curiously.

"We usually drive at night so the next day we could hit the gym…." Seth said.

"But since you flew in last night, we stayed the night here…" Dean finished what Seth began.

"I'm sorry…." I said.

"Don't be sorry…it was worth it sweetie." Seth said as I could see a smirk come to his face as he was sitting in the driver's seat which was diagonal from me.

"As for when we have to be at the arena, tonight we have to be there by five, but if it is a taping we have to be there by 2." Dean said as I nodded.

"Who drives through the night?" I asked.

"Dean usually does, he's our night owl." Roman said as I nodded.

"I'll stay up with him, I'm a night owl too and have done a lot of grave shifts at work." I said shrugging.

"You work grave shifts? Aren't you worried about being a woman and it being so late?" Seth asked as I could tell Roman had stiffened up and his expression alone showed that he was worried.

"I do worry but we have security on staff at all times at our office and they always have others on staff. If I do work grave shifts, I call in ahead and set up for a security guard to meet me at my assigned parking spot and walk me to and from my car." I answered.

"It's on the safe side of town, right?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, it's in a good neighborhood and I also carry mace and a blade with me." I said.

"Holy crap, you carry a blade?" Dean asked as he was most excited about it.

"You are his new best friend." Roman said as I chuckled.

"I forgot you were in the Switchblade Conspiracy and always had a blade with you." I said chuckling.

"He's the hardcore dirty fighter, Roman is the muscle…and I'm, I'm the brain…" Seth said as I chuckled.

"You are the ninja." I said.

"Ninja?" All three asked.

"My friend and I call you the ninja because you always roll everywhere, it's like ninja moves." I tried to explain.

"I like it, the muscles, the dirty fighter and a ninja…." Seth said as he said it with a chuckle.

"That sounds like that start of a joke, the muscles, the dirty fighter and a ninja walked into a bar….." Dean said as we laughed harder as we all took turns trying to think of jokes that would start with that or involved with that.

"This whole time, we were thinking of jokes but we never thought of a name for you." Roman said as he looked over to me as he broke his hand from my grip rubbing at my thigh.

"I'll be the fat one…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about that?!" Roman said in a stern voice as I looked over at him blushing slightly as I smirked as he rubbed his hand over my thigh.

"Honestly, you aren't fat beautiful…." Dean said as I looked up to the front seat seeing Dean's face through the mirror from the outside.

"Believe us…" Seth said as I glanced to him and I couldn't help but to not believe them, how can I believe them when I see myself in the mirror every day and I see pictures? I know the truth but yet it was a nice gesture to hear them try to make me feel better and compliment me.

"I think that your name would be the beauty." Roman said.

"The beauty, that is the perfect name for you…." Dean said as Seth nodded in agreement as they began to revise the previous jokes that were made that would now include 'the beauty' that I was apparently supposed to portray but yet didn't feel that I fitted the part. Seth pulled into the arena as I looked around the parking lot that was filled with cars and trucks, the last time I was backstage was at the PPV where I had escorted the three men I was in the car with currently and I never had the time to really soak in the experience because I was too nervous, too scared, embarrassed and being rushed about trying to get ready for that moment I had participated in. I undid my seatbelt before I slid out of the car just looking at the production trucks that had pictures of wrestlers on it.

"Are you guys on a truck?" I asked as I pointed to the trucks then looked over at the three men that were at the trunk tugging out bags that they'll need.

"I think so, if not they are in process of putting us on one." Dean said as I nodded.

"Why? You want to go take a picture with it sweetie?" Roman asked as he stood to his normal height.

"I may go venture to look over the different trucks to see who they have." I said shrugging as I pushed my hands into my pockets.

"Why don't you two go ahead and I'll catch up?" Roman asked towards the other two then they looked to me then looked back to Roman.

"Alright, don't take too long…" Seth said as Roman nodded as he grabbed the handlebar of his bag as he walked over to me grasping my hand walking with me towards the lined up trucks with the wrestlers photos on it.


	9. Chapter 9

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!~~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Roman had walked with me hand and hand towards the trucks, I felt guilt for dragging him away from the guys because I was being a silly fan.

"Sorry…." I said.

"For what?" Roman asked as he smirked.

"Dragging you away from men time so I can look at pictures of your co-workers on a truck…and maybe snap pictures of it." I said.

"No worries sweetie…you haven't experienced this before…you aren't used to being a wrestler's girlfriend and last time you were here, you didn't have the time to do these things….or my thing…" Roman said.

"I did your thing….that was after the show." I said.

"What about a repeat?" Roman asked smirking as I glanced to him and smiled at him.

"Aren't we driving through the night tonight?" I asked as I turned around and began walking backwards with both our hands holding onto each other as I bit at my bottom lip.

"If we aren't, what do you say?" Roman asked with a side smirk.

"We'll see…depends on the mood I'm in." I said as he chuckled.

"For you to think that I can't get you in the mood is hilarious." Roman said as I chuckled as I knew he was right as he stood aside watching as I walked along the trucks looking up at the trucks that were quadruple times my size and snapped a couple photos for personal collection before I went back to Roman stood watching, he was just smiling and he let out a few chuckles.

"So, what's there to do when you are performing?" I asked.

"You can either hang in catering or backstage as in like with the others, our locker room, the women's room, or you could go watch the show, there is a suite designated every show for the talent's friends and family that didn't want comp seats on the floor. I can put in for seats for Monday if you want to do that." He said as I shrugged.

"I think I'll be fine in a suite, I don't need special treatment, I'm just happy being here with you." I said as he smiled.

"I'm happy you are here too but you do deserve special treatment because you are my girl."

"Just because I'm 'your' girl doesn't mean that I need anything special, I already got that special something and that is you." I said as he smiled and I actually think I saw him blush, "I finally got you to blush…." I said as I was somewhat proud of myself.

"Don't tell the guys." He said as I nodded.

"I won't." I said as he pushed the door open and we slid in as both already had their shirts off and stretching in different positions. "I'm going to go to the women's locker room, you guys need anything while I'm out?" I asked as I felt the urge to use the bathroom and may go find catering to get water and possibly a snack.

"Why are you going to the women's locker room?" Seth asked as he sat up from leaning over his leg that he was stretching.

"I kind of have to use the bathroom…" I said.

"Kind of? Either you have to use the bathroom or you don't." Dean said.

"I do, jeez…." I said.

"There's one in here…it's right through there sweetie." Roman said as he nodded towards the back of the room that had an arched doorway that was open, "We won't peak…" Roman said.

"He won't, but I may." Seth said as I chuckled.

"You might be scarred if you do." I said as I sheepishly walked across the room towards the doorway and slid in to go into one of the stalls, I felt self-conscious using the bathroom afraid they can hear the echoes of me doing my business, even though I was just going pee but it was just something I didn't want my boyfriend to hear or see, at least not yet nor do I think that we will ever get to that level because I don't think I would be that comfortable. I flushed the toilet when I had finished and went out to the sink washing my hands and reached for a towel beginning to dry the wetted hands as I turned around leaning against the wall next to the door to begin to listen to what was being discussed in the other room.

"Come on Roman, why not?! We all think she is beautiful, why can't we just please her? Show her just how beautiful she is…we all love her, obviously in different ways." Seth said.

"It's not like she'll be cheating because you will be there for everything that was to happen." Dean said.

"And it'll be better than bringing back random girls from the club or ring rats." Seth said.

"And you will be there to have sex with her when we are done to show your dominance, it's not like we will have sex without your permission or without you being around…" Dean said.

"We just think that we love her too on a different aspect, she is one of us and…"

"One for all and all for one." Dean said.

"Guys, no...she's mine, I can't ask her to have sex with my best friends and you guys were lucky enough to have her that one night." Roman said.

"Why won't you let us have sex with her? Don't you want her to be happy?" Dean asked.

"She will be happy if she does or doesn't have sex with you, she's my girlfriend….I should be the one pleasing her every need." Roman said.

"What about our needs?" Seth asked.

"I don't care about your needs…" Roman said as I bit at my bottom lip, I didn't want to be the reason between their arguments or why they were mad at each other.

"I'll do it." I said softly as I stepped out from behind the wall as I looked to the ground then glanced up at them as I twisted my foot on the ground a little out of nerves.

"How much did you hear?" Roman asked.

"Enough…." I said as I looked up to him as he let out a breath as he stood up walking over to me as Dean and Seth were looking at each other then back to me as Roman walked across the room to me as he rested his hands on my hips and he looked down at me as I looked up into his brown eyes.

"You don't have to, they are just being selfish…"

"So are you…" I said as he nodded as he looked over his shoulder at the other two men then back to me.

"Look, I love you, and I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to do…"

"I want to do this…you trust them right? You trust me too right?" I asked as I was nervous to agree with this, it was a weird situation and knew that this wasn't going to be an every night thing.

"I…I trust you and I trust them….just, I don't want to share you…" Roman said as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I smiled and he smirked, "You are just too damn beautiful." He said as I blushed lightly.

"No I'm not…" I said.

"Quit kidding yourself…I already have to fight the dogs off…" Roman said nodding back to the other two men.

"Not well might I add."

"Well, it won't be too often…it'll be like once or twice just to get it out of their systems…." Roman said as I nodded.

"It means nothing besides just a fuck." I said as I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Basically." Roman said as I nodded.

"I'm okay with it baby…" I said as he nodded as I wasn't sure how to read his facial reaction but I could tell he didn't like this one bit, at least I know I wouldn't like it if it was the other way around. Roman captured my lips in a kiss letting out a soft moan into his lips smiling after the kiss broke as Roman turned to look at the guys that were watching us.

"Fine….she seems okay with it, but you guys know the rules…." Roman said as they both nodded and they smiled, Roman turned around to face me again, "Sorry baby…" Roman said as he captured my lips with his again and he rested his forehead against mine as his hands gripped at my hips pulling me closer to him. "Why don't you and I do our post-match celebration early?" Roman asked as I felt his fingers fumbling with the hem of my shirt.

"I don't want to wear you out before your match." I said smirking.

"You won't wear me out…it'll get me energized." Roman said.

"He's got to warm up some how…" Seth added.

"We all need a warm up." Dean said.

"And it's got to be quick." Seth said.

"Does anyone got condoms?" Roman asked as he stared down at me as our eye contact hasn't broke yet as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"Out in the car." Dean said as I heard Roman let out a moan of disapproval.

"Sorry baby." I said smirking as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Doesn't mean we still can't fool around…just means those two can't have your pussy." Roman said as he smirked as I growled a little.

"Will you pull out?" I asked.

"Yes, trust me…" Roman said as I smirked as he captured my lips again as his hands slipped under my shirt, feeling the softness of his hands rubbing against my skin. "Guys…" Roman said as the kiss broke and Roman rested his forehead against mine. "Shirt off." Roman demanded as I stepped back pulling my shirt over my head tossing it aside as I couldn't break the eye contact with Roman as Seth and Dean stepped up beside me, they were already down to their boxers seeing that they were slowly growing hard. "Her pussy is mine, you can have elsewhere…distract her." Roman said as the other two nodded as Dean grabbed me by the chin turning to look at him and he captured my lips in a kiss as I felt Seth playing with the clasps of my bra unhooking it before he tugged it from my body tossing it aside as Dean kept my mouth busy. Dean broke the kiss as he went to my neck where he began to kissing and lightly nibbling at when I felt a hand kneading at each breast.

"MMM….that….that feels…..good…." I moaned as I opened my closed eyes looking over at Seth where I gently ran my hand along his face before pulling him in for a kiss moaning against his lips. Our kiss broke and Seth smirked at me as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he knelt down along with Dean feeling different stimulations coming from each breast, I felt Dean's fingers rubbing over my nipple making it into a sensitive bud before he began to pinch at it and tug at it while I felt Seth flick his tongue over and around my nipple as it harden itself. They both wrapped their lips around the now harden buds doing different things with their tongues and lips while my nipples were sucked into their lips. "Oh god…shit…." I moaned as I ran my fingers through their different lengths of hair as my head fell back and biting at my bottom lip.

"Baby…you liking this?" Roman asked as I lifted my head up and looked at him smiling, I was on an ecstasy high.

"You…you don't…fuck Dean…" I groaned when I felt him gently bite at my nipple.

"Be gentle, don't be too rough with her." Roman said as he smacked at the other man as the man he had smacked moaned and nodded. Roman turned his attention to me as he smiled and leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"You are going to be rough with her though." Dean said as he leant back on his legs.

"I'm different…." Roman said.

"It's fine baby…let him bite me." I moaned as Roman captured my lips.

"I only like seeing my bite marks, makes you mine." Roman said as I felt hands fumbling with the button on my pants and zipper.

"You are mine…I'm yours, always…" I groaned as I felt Roman scraping his teeth over my bottom lip.

"Mine….you are…" Roman said as he began kissing at my neck making his own mark as I felt my pants being tugged down my legs where I stepped out when I felt a hand running up my leg then between my legs, I looked down between mine and Roman's body seeing it was Seth's hand. I parted my legs slightly as his fingers slid between my legs rubbing at my clit letting out moans.

"Fuck….." I yelped out when I felt him push two of his fingers into me, my muscles convulsing and constricting as they were stretching around the two fingers that were pushed into me.

"Shit, Roman….she's so wet and tight…." Seth groaned as he twisted his fingers and pushed a little bit further in feeling it brush against my g-spot as I grasped Roman's muscular bicep's digging my nails into them as Seth smirked as he noticed as he made sure he kept brushing against that particular area before he slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in.

"Don't prep her too much." Roman groaned as Seth nodded as Roman captured my lips in a kiss when I felt someone nudging at my leg trying to open my legs more which I did when I felt the soft wet sensation of Dean's tongue run along my clit as I moaned into Roman's mouth.

"Oh god…Roman…make them stop…." I whispered as I bit at my lip buckling my hips against the sensations of Seth's fingers and Dean's tongue.

"Why baby?" Roman asked as he smirked.

"God…it's….too…fuck…" I moaned as Roman just chuckled at me.

"Guys, faster and harder." Roman said as we heard their moans and I felt Dean's moan against my clit as Seth pumped his fingers faster and harder into me which was pleasurable enough and on top of Dean's tongue that was flicking over my clit. "I want you to cum…as much as possible." Roman groaned.

"I will cum….soon….but I want you to make me cum…"

"I will…soon…" Roman groaned as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he captured my lips in a kiss as I wrapped an arm around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Uh…uh….oh god…fuck…sh…shi…SHIT!" I exclaimed as I dug nails into Roman's back as I felt my knees weakening from the overcoming orgasm and cumming from Seth's fingers and Dean's tongue.

"Fuck….I need relief…" Dean said as I glanced down seeing him grasping at his harden length through his boxers, "Fuck…" Dean said.

"Damn, you are so sexy when you cum…." Seth said. I smirked as I looked from them up to Roman who was staring at me smiling up at him.

"Fuck me, please…" I groaned.

"Fuck her Roman…and hard…" Dean moaned as he began to tug his boxers down his legs exposing his harden length that was already leaking pre-cum, he wasn't joking when he needed some relief.

"What he said." I said as I licked at my bottom lip as I looked up at Roman as I heard him let out a soft growl.

"Bend over baby." Roman said as I smirked as I walked over and bent over the bench feeling hands roaming down over my shoulder blades along my back and over my ass giving my butt cheeks squeezes as I looked over my shoulder at Roman biting at my bottom lip as I felt him position himself against my leaking wet chamber. I dug my nails into the bench when he pushed the tip of his cock into my entrance and slowly inch by inch until he was fully in me feeling it brush against my g-spot, "Gah, you're so tight…shit…." Roman groaned.

"Fuck Roman…you're so big…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips against him as he let out another groan.

"Fuck, don't do that…" Roman groaned

"Why?" I asked as I smirked as I looked back at him as I did it again and he groaned again.

"Shit…" Roman moaned as he slid out and pushed back into me, my head hung low as he began to pick up the pace and it felt good.

"Uh…uh…fuck…." I moaned as I looked over seeing Seth and Dean watching jerking their hands along their harden lengths moaning, watching them jerk themselves off was insanely hot. "Fuck….come here you two…." I groaned as I bucked my hips back against Roman to meet every thrust as the other two came over. I wrapped my lips around Dean's tip knowing he was the closest to being done as I began bobbing my head along his length feeling his fingers tangling in my hair, I felt Roman's hand grasping my shoulder pulling me back against him in every thrust moaning into Dean's cock.

"Shit….that….feels good…your mouth is talented….shit…." Dean groaned as I looked up seeing his head falling back and his eyes clenched shut as I glanced over to Seth who was watching this as I reached over grasping his cock with my hand. There was nothing but moans fulfilling the room along with the echoes of skin slapping skin with every thrust Roman did into me. I felt another orgasm coming on, moaning into Dean's dick as my muscles were constricting around Roman's cock.

"Are you going to cum?!" Roman growled between gritted teeth as I slid Dean's cock out of my mouth with a pop.

"Shit…yes…" I moaned as I began jerking my hand along Dean's cock then replaced it with my mouth again as I looked up at Dean meeting contact with his green eyes.

"I'm…I'm going to cum…SHIT!" Dean said as he bucked his hips into my mouth feeling his cum squirt into my mouth swallowing the first load as I continued bobbing my mouth along his cock until I had swallowed his full seed.

"Fuck Meg!" Seth groaned when he squirted his seed over my hands and over his chest and bench below him. Watching these two men cum made me closer to mine as I dug my nails back into the bench when Roman pulled out as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Why'd you stop?!" I whimpered.

"If I didn't, I would have came inside you…" Roman groaned as I felt his hand rubbing at my clit, his fingers pushing into me replacing his cock, my head falling forward as his fingers were going just as fast as his hips were and it didn't take long for me to get as close as I was to orgasming.

"ROMAN!" I exclaimed as I came over his fingers and my knees going weak, Roman's arm wrapping around my waist holding me up as he thrusted his fingers into me a couple more times before he slid his fingers out of me and I stood up to full height turning to look at Roman capturing his lips in a fierce kiss as my hand trailed down his body to his throbbing cock wrapping my hand around it as I jerked my hand along it, I watched as his head fell forward resting his forehead against mine hearing him let out moans.

"Shit baby…I really wanted to cum in you…" Roman whispered.

"Next time…." I whispered as I captured his lips in a kiss as I jerked my hand faster, "But right now, I want you to cum for me….now." I groaned capturing his lips in a kiss feeling vibrations of a moan across my lips from him when he did what I had commanded him to do, I smiled under his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Roman said smiling as a knock came to the door.

"Fifteen minutes guys." A man from the other side said.

"You guys need to get ready…" I said as I smiled.

"Thanks baby….we heard him." Roman said as he captured my mouth in a kiss

"I hope so…" I said smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I watched as they began to get ready for their match now that they were told that they had fifteen minutes.

"Where should I hang out? Should I just wait in here?" I asked as Seth and Dean were already pulling their clothes on after they walked out from the bathroom area seeing that they had washed up any cum that leaked on them.

"You don't have to hide in here baby…" Roman said as he kissed me before he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"You can go up to the suite or walk with us to our mark." Seth said as Roman smiled wide and turned to look at me.

"I'll love if you did." Roman said as I smiled and blushed.

"We got to get dressed." I said as Roman chuckled as he captured my lips in a kiss before I walked into the bathroom washing up as did Roman and when I walked back out I couldn't find my clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as I was trying to cover myself the best I could and getting uncomfortable being naked as I heard Seth and Dean chuckle when Roman wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do you need your clothes? You look better naked." Roman groaned as he kissed at my neck. "I wish I could stay here and look at you naked, you sexy thing." Roman said as he continued kissing at my neck.

"But I don't want to walk around naked and if I am escorting you to the entrance, I need something." I said as I looked at him over my shoulder letting out a soft moan.

"True…" Roman said, "But, stay naked for a little while longer…" Roman moaned as he slipped past me as I walked over claiming the bench trying to cover up as Roman kept glancing to me as he was dressing, they all were as I couldn't help but to watch them dress and begin to do their pre-match rituals which was usually doing push-ups, pull-ups or sit-ups to get pumped. "Give her the clothes that you stole." Roman said.

"Why? She looks good naked." Dean said.

"I know she does but she needs clothes." Roman said.

"Fine…" Dean said as he grabbed my clothes and handed it to me as I began to get dress and when I was fully dressed I walked out of the room behind them towards where security greeted us.

"Whose she?" The security guard asked.

"She's with us, she'll walk back with you and you protect her for me." Roman said.

"From who? No one knows who I am…he needs to protect you more than me." I said.

"I meant just to make sure you get back here safely…there is a little room that is set up with a TV where you can watch our performance." Roman said.

"I think I can find it." I said nodding as he nodded as I could tell he was nervous about leaving me alone backstage as he smirked as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as I jogged up the stairs with them and walked towards the little tunnel thing as fans crowded around us as Roman held me close and put his back to the fans holding me so fans couldn't see me.

"You didn't sign up for this….I'm sorry baby…" Roman said as he was looking at the fans and security that was trying to hold them back.

"It's okay baby…" I said as I looked around, this time more nervous than I was last time because now that I was dating Roman and I was affecting his image opposed to last time.

"You sure?" Roman asked as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I ignored him for a few moments as I looked up at him and nodded yes to him as he gave me a kiss. "I got to prepare for my match…" Roman looked to security guard and the one guard stepped forward next to me as I stood there watching as they did push-ups and poured water over their heads and I chuckled seeing it when the walkie-talkie on the one PA that came with us went off saying that they were ready for the Shield's entrance, Roman turned around and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good luck, don't get hurt!" I said.

"Thanks and I won't, love you babe!" Roman said before he turned around jogging up to catch up to the other two members of the Shield as the security guard stuck close to me as he escorted me backstage and he led me over to the room that Roman had described earlier as I slid into an empty seat seeing a few other wrestlers that were already geared up but I didn't say anything but just randomly glanced to them not saying much when Cameron came in and sat in the seat beside me.

"Win another contest?" She asked as she leant forward as she was adjusting her boots.

"No…I wish…" I said as she looked up at me.

"Do I need to call security?" She asked.

"Oh, no…no…that isn't necessary…I'm here with Roman…we…we are sort of dating." I said as it was kind of a relief to finally say it and it brought a smile to my face but after the fans seeing Roman and I together, feared that it was going to ruin his reputation being seen with a girl of my stature and telling someone like Cameron who is beautiful that Roman could be dating that will be way better than me.

"You are?! Roman hasn't said a word….he is a man of very little words anyway but no one knew that he was dating someone." She said.

"We just made it official yesterday…" I said as I glanced to her and she was smiling.

"I'm happy for you guys, he's a lucky man…" She said as I shrugged.

"I guess, I think I'm more lucky…you got a match tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Already had one, well….Brodus had one…" She said as I nodded.

"It sucks that you and Naomi don't wrestle as much." I said as I turned to look at the television that was playing what was taking place in the ring without any commercials, I just watched every moment of it worried about him taking a bad bump or he was injured as I kept up with the conversation with Cameron, it was nice that I was somewhat connected with Cameron and can consider her an acquaintance or a friend of some sort backstage, a female companion opposed to having to be around the three men all the time. When the match ended, I excused myself after she gave me her cell phone number so we could talk, I wouldn't be surprised if she won't text me ever. I went to where their dressing room was, I let myself in sitting on the wooden bench waiting for them to come in and it wasn't long until they barreled into the room as I stood up and Roman came in seeing me as he walked over wrapping his arms around me picking me up and spun me around.

"We won!" Roman said as he set me down and pushed his fingers through my hair.

"That makes what?" I asked as I smiled as he leant down capturing my lips.

"Our celebration earlier was worth wild." He said smirking.

"It definitely was…I got Cameron's number." I said as he smirked.

"Already making friends, told you that you would fit in." Roman said as he smiled as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Well, I ran into her when I won the contest so we have a short history." I said as he chuckled.

"Excuse me then…I didn't know…could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said chuckling.

"Could you run over to catering and grab us some water and snacks for the ride?" Roman asked.

"What kind of snacks? Sandwiches, chips, fruit, what?" I asked.

"Food is food." Dean said as Seth chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever your heart desires baby…I love you." Roman said.

"I love you too…" I said as I captured his lips in a kiss as I slipped out of the room heading towards catering where I made four sandwiches along with grabbing some chips, I was able to find a plastic bag that I could put the chips, bottles of water, soda and a couple red bulls in there for us to drink along the drive unsure how far we would be driving as I stopped along the way using the bathroom so I didn't have to use the one in their locker room again. I went back to the locker room knocking on the door not wanting to walk in on them while they were changing.

"Who is it?" I heard Dean say on the other side.

"Meg." I said.

"Girl, get your ass in here!" Dean said as I pushed the door open letting myself in as I sheepishly stood next to the door.

"Why the hell were you knocking?" Seth asked.

"I didn't want to walk in if you guys were changing." I said.

"Like you haven't seen us naked before." Dean said as Seth laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I made everyone sandwiches and got chips….would have made a whole meal but I don't have a kitchen." I said as they nodded as I sat next to Roman as he was finishing putting things up. "I grabbed a couple Red Bulls as well for you and I, Dean." I said as Dean looked over at me.

"You staying up with me?" Dean asked as Roman looked to me.

"You're staying up?" Roman asked.

"I was planning on it…I said I was a night owl and had done the graveyard shifts…it can't be that bad…it's only Dean, it'll be worse if it was Seth." I joked.

"Hey!" Seth said as Roman and Dean laughed.

"I'm flattered you would want to stay up with me, but you don't have too…I'm not much of a friendly person or one you may like." Dean said.

"Let me be the judge of that and my mind has already been decided." I said.

"You sure baby, I don't want you to be tired in the morning." Roman said.

"Do we got plans in the morning?"

"Maybe…" He said smirking as I smirked.

"I can still do the plans, I can nap tomorrow sometime…." I said shrugging.

"I can't tell you no…were you okay earlier, with the fans?" Roman asked as I just nodded as he gave me a questionable look, "I'm not believing this nodding thing…."

"I'll get it out of her…" Dean said.

"I doubt that…." I said as he smirked.

"Don't underestimate that sick fuck." Seth said.

"I don't underestimate any of you." I said as they chuckled.

"We are heading out to the car, we'll wait for you." Roman said as he stood up reaching out resting his hand on the arch of my back as he led me out of the room and to our rental where I set the bag and plate with the sandwiches down as he leant back against the car pulling me to his embrace.

"So, the fans, they bother you? I mean, you are dating me and if you don't like being in the fan's spot light, let me know." Roman said as I was pulled toward his embrace, my hands resting on his chest as I leant my head forward against his neck as I was leaning against him.

"It's nothing to deal with the fans…." I said shrugging as I cuddled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't believe you babe…why don't you and I go do lunch tomorrow after the gym?" Roman asked.

"Sounds wonderful." I said as I smiled as I captured his lips in a kiss.

"Maybe something else, like a movie or whatever you want to do…you travelled out here before?" Roman asked as I shook my head no. "Well, then we'll just explore." Roman said.

"Sounds amazing…" I said smiling when the other guys joined us and Dean unlocked the doors letting them toss the bags they had pulled out earlier in the night. I claimed the passenger seat as Seth and Roman grabbed the back knowing that those two will possibly sleep or may fall asleep along the way. I passed out the sodas, water, the sandwiches and the chips, I left the red bull in the bag for Dean and I after we had finished our meals. I hadn't seen people eat as fast as they did, they must have been starving as I quietly ate at my sandwich enjoying the music that Dean had set on his Pandora that was playing through the speakers, he had an unique taste in music but I liked it. We had finished dinner, Roman and Seth did end up falling asleep an hour or so into the drive. "How much further?" I asked curiously as I pulled my foot up onto the chair with me.

"Another hour or two." Dean said.

"Speeding or non-speeding?" I asked jokingly.

"Speeding, it's me we are talking about…" Dean said as I chuckled, "Could you hand me a red bull?" Dean asked as I handed him one of the red bulls and pulled the other one out for myself. "You can sleep too if you want." Dean said.

"Nah, I'm pretty awake and after drinking this, more so." I said as I opened the can, "So, tell me about yourself Dean, we barely ever talk." I said as I took a drink of my red bull.

"You're the fan, you should know a lot of my history due to Wikipedia or google." He said as he glanced to me.

"I may know a couple things but it doesn't mean much opposed to hearing it from you." I said.

"Well, I pretty much raised myself…would rather not talk of my parents, found wrestling from my best friend and realized you got the cruel real world and the fantasy life that you could create in the wrestling ring. I found myself training as soon as possible and started doing matches as much as I could and I did fall into drugs and lost gigs due to weight loss that the drugs may or may not have influenced then WWE found me and here I am now."

"You still do drugs?" I asked curiously.

"Psh, no….gave up on that…may have a smoke here and there but nothing as bad as to what I used to be…" Dean said as I nodded as I began to ask him more personal questions only for him to retort back to me. I learned that we had similar life experiences, I felt a little bit better about my life experiences knowing that someone else had lived through similar or worse things than I have but yet I just wanted to hug Dean, no one needed to live what he lived but yet I think he came around a little and knew that he could talk to me.

"I've never had a smoke in years." I said as I stuck the cigarette that was in my fingers out the window to dust off some of the nicotine.

"You going to relapse on cigarettes now?" Dean asked.

"Nah….I am more of a social smoker…a few co-workers smoke and I may have one once a month with them so it's not like I entirely gave up." I said shrugging as I glanced to him as I looked out the window.

"Kind of like a social drinker? You are social everything."

"Not really….I don't have many friends besides my roommate and co-workers…and you guys…" I said shrugging as I looked out the window.

"Fuck them….you are perfect and whoever doesn't see that doesn't deserve your time…" Dean said as I smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Only you would you say that…." I said.

"I don't do social things either…people are stupid…" Dean said as I chuckled.

"That they are…." I said nodding as I saw as Dean pull off the freeway that we have been on for what seemed like the whole trip, "We are here?" I asked.

"Yep….got here in good time." Dean said.

"No doubt…" I said as tossed my cigarette out of the car before rolling it up and I grabbed a piece of gum.

"May I have a piece?" He asked as I nodded, "Do you have like perfume or something?"

"Why?" I asked as I handed him a piece of gum.

"So you can spray it to cover the smoke smell, they hate it when I smoke in the car and I don't think Roman would be happy that I let you smoke even if you are a grown woman." Dean said.

"He hates that you smoke?"

"They both do but I can't stop….I need some kind of control…"

"I'll see what I have…" I said as I pulled my purse back onto my lap as I looked through it and found a bottle of perfume as I sprayed the contents.

"Shit! Don't spray that on me!" Dean said as I laughed as I realized I literally sprayed it on him by accident.

"Sorry." I said with laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, sorry…I can't stop…" I said as I sprayed a couple more times before I put the bottle up.

"Now it smells like whatever the fuck that is…" He said as he rolled down his window and I rolled my down to help air out the perfume. "Next time, not that perfume…it makes this car more girly."

"What kind of perfume do you think I'll have? I am a girl!" I said.

"Shut up." Dean said as I finally got him at something as he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that we would be staying at for the night.

"Do you guys choose the hotel or do they?" I asked as I climbed out staring at the Hilton hotel.

"They usually choose for us and they book all of our rooms together." Dean said as I nodded as I saw him turn to the backseat as I began to stretch as he began waking up the two sleeping beauties in the back seat. Roman looked out the window at me as he smiled as I pulled the door open for him.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked as he slid out of his seat as he smiled at me.

"Good, but not as good as a sleep I'll have with you wrapped in my arms." He said as he leant over the opened door giving me a kiss.

"You'll get that soon." I said smiling as he stepped out from behind the door and shut the door.

"Why does our car smell girly?" Seth asked as I looked over the car at Dean as we both burst into laughter.

"It's not good when you two are laughing." Roman said.

"I expect her to laugh but when Dean laughs, it scares me." Seth said.

"We tried airing it out but I guess it didn't work." I said as I chuckled more as I walked to the trunk pulling it open as I reached in grabbing my bag and pulled it out to set on the ground.

"But why'd you have to spray it?" Roman asked.

"Why did I have to spray my perfume?" I asked nervously as I looked to Dean biting at my bottom lip as I looked back to Roman, do I tell him I smoked a cigarette with Dean and sell Dean out or lie?

"Dean did something to her, he is corrupting your girl." Seth said.

"What'd Dean do?" Roman asked.

"He didn't do anything…" I said.

"Why do you all think I did something?" Dean asked.

"You always do something." Seth said.

"I just wanted to smell good for you when you woke up and I guess I was just went spray happy." I said shrugging.

"Yeah….exactly what happened…" Dean said.

"Sorry." I said as I looked up at Roman as he smirked and he was looking at me with questionable eyes.

"I don't believe you but I guess I can handle that…" Roman said as he leant down giving me a kiss before he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"You better handle it because it's the truth." I said as he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag for the night and set it down.

"You'll tell me soon enough." Roman said as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we waited for Seth and Dean before we headed into the hotel as I waited aside with their bags looking over the nice hotel before the three men came back with the keys and led me up to the room that was ours for the night or two. Seth let us into the room before we walked into the room and we all tossed our bags aside not caring where they landed or anything as I fell onto the one bed. "You going to change or you want me to change you?" Roman asked as he stood at the end of the bed with his legs straddling mine that rested at the end of the bed.

"I'll sleep in my clothes." I said as I looked up at him smiling.

"Suit yourself…." Roman said as he began pulling his clothes off, I rolled my head to watch him pull garment after garment off until he got down to his boxers slightly smirking. "I would like it if you changed…" Roman said as I let out a sigh.

"Fine…" I said as I sat up as I went to my bag grabbing my normal pajamas, basketball shorts and tank top, I went into the bathroom changing before I came back out and plugged my phone in before I slid into the bed with Roman "Happy?" I asked.

"Much…" He said smiling as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him as I rested my head in the curve of his neck, my arms bent up between our bodies. "I don't smell any perfume on you." Roman whispered as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Your smelling sucks then." I said as I looked up at him as I pushed my fingers through his hair.

"No it doesn't…." Roman said.

"Night Roman…." I said as I captured his lips in a kiss, "I love you." I said as I scooted closer to him, thoughts of the day made me smile knowing I knew a little bit more of Dean, I always thought him and I were the ones that wouldn't have a good mutual relationship or understanding but I think after a few more car rides like tonight we will be closer than ever. The only thing that was nagging at me was the fans seeing me the way I am with Roman, it was going to look bad on Roman being seen with me, that and not only Roman but Seth and Dean, Roman more than those two because they'll see our displays of affection where they'll know that we'll be dating. What are the fans going to write in the dirt sheets about me? Or of him? It's not about me, it's about Roman. He needs and deserves someone better than me but I don't want to leave him because I love him.

"I love you too baby….good night." He said as I felt him re-adjust his arm around my waist, it felt good being held in his arms and felt protected from anything if anything was to happen throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I slept in Roman's arms trying to put the insecurities aside as I woke up, I looked up seeing Roman staring down at me and a smile came across his face.

"Good morning sweetie." Roman said.

"Morning." I said smiling as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"She's up now, can we go to the gym?" Dean asked.

"You guys could have gone when I was asleep." I said as I sat up to see the other two men in the room that were clearly ready for the gym.

"Told you." Seth taunted.

"Well excuse me…you want to join us baby?" Roman asked as I looked down at my outfit and realized that I was dressed for the gym and realized I didn't take my bra off last night, must have been real tired.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind." I said shrugging as I wasn't sure what to do in the gym besides a treadmill but I guess I can watch them just lift weights if need be. I scooted to the edge of the bed where I slid my shoes on before I stood up stretching before Roman grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine before we headed out of the room behind the other two men and to the car we were in last night, I sat in the backseat with Roman and Seth drove us over to the gym they were to use. We got into the gym, I just looked over all the machines as I slowly walked along the path, I walked slowly so I won't trip or run into anything as I was in awe of some sort.

"You coming?" Roman asked as I looked and realized he had walked back to me and Seth and Dean were further along the walk way waiting for us.

"Yeah, sorry." I said as I grasped Roman's hand that he had stuck out and we caught up to the other two, they led me to the weight area where I sat on a bench watching as they did their training, I looked around as I just sat there bored out of my mind and as entertaining as it was to watch them work up a sweat, not to mention how hot it was, I was just bored not doing anything but here I sat in a gym, a proper place for someone as fat as I am needs to be and why am I just sitting here? I should be on a machine where I'll be working out and trying to lose some of this fat so that I could be skinnier and healthier and better off with less weight on my body. I looked around trying to see if I could see the cardio machines from here and decided to go venture to see if I could find them. I got up walking towards the other cardio machines before Seth grasped me by the waist.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked as I looked at his arm then up to him being greeted by his hazel eyes chuckling.

"You think you own me now?" I asked smiling.

"I sort of do…you want me to go get Roman?" Seth asked as we looked over at Roman who was lifting weights and Dean was spotting him.

"I'm going to go find something to do….if you need me, I'll be near the cardio machines…" I said.

"Why?"

"Because I can." I said as I smiled and he smiled too.

"Good enough…do you know anything about dying hair?" Seth asked as I looked to him questionably.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I need to redo my blonde and last time one of the NXT girls did it and I'm not sure what to do." He said as I chuckled.

"Fine, I'll do it…"

"You know how?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes…"

"Good….when can we do it?"

"Tonight?" I said unsure of it.

"Sounds good…but can you do it in the car?"

"Fine, we'll do it in the morning….or at the arena." I said as Seth nodded as I smirked as I slid past him going to find the cardio machines and found a treadmill that wasn't occupied so I claimed it and started the machine at a slow rate but sped it up when I started walking realizing how slow it was to a good speed as I looked up watching the news that was being played on one of the mounted televisions trying to keep up with the news that I have missed over the day or two. Plus it was weird that tomorrow will be my last full day with Roman and that fact was saddening because it seemed like this whole weekend went by too fast. I didn't pay attention to the time that I had spent on the treadmill or time in general until I felt someone step onto the machine behind me. I looked over my shoulder seeing Roman standing behind me, his feet claiming the sides as his arms snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked in a whisper outside my ear, I looked over my shoulder at him smirking as I kept walking so I wouldn't fall.

"Walking, what are you doing?" I asked chuckling.

"I'm here to snatch you…we are heading back to the hotel…" He said as I nodded as I stepped onto the edges of the machine turning the machine off before I turned around to face him.

"I'm ready…" I said as he smirked as he turned around reaching back for my hands as he led me off the treadmill and towards the other men.

"Why were you on the treadmill?" Roman asked, I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth being that I needed to lose weight because I'm a giant fat ass and that I needed to be skinny for him, or that felt like I needed to be that and that yesterday triggered this more than anything. I always knew I was fat and that weight needed to be lost but now that I'm dating him and whatever I'm doing with the other two that they needed me to look better and that includes my weight so I figured the bored aspect would be the best answer.

"I was bored so I decided to do something and that something was the treadmill machine." I said as I nodded hoping he would buy that.

"I'm sorry baby, you don't have to come next time…." Roman said.

"No, I had fun once I had something to do…." I said as I nodded as I looked over at him.

"You like to keep busy, well I can think of a few ways to do that." He said smirking as I chuckled as I rolled my eyes as we met up with the other two and went to the car. "You hungry?" Roman asked in a whisper as he brought my hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"I could eat but I'm not starving." I said shrugging.

"We can drop you guys off and we can go hit the store to pick up some food." Dean said.

"I need to pick up some dye as well." Seth said.

"You okay with that?" Roman asked as I nodded, "Yeah, that's cool…" Roman said.

"What do you want sweetie?" Dean asked.

"I'll just text Seth, cause I need to text him what dye he needs, what's your number?" I asked.

"I'll give it to you." Roman said as he pulled out his phone telling me Seth's number as I created a new text towards Seth's number I was given and told him what I would like along with what dye he would need for his hair. Dean and Seth dropped us off at the hotel, Roman led me up to the room, it was nice just being him and I again. I loved Seth and Dean, don't get me wrong but if Roman and I were dating, it was nice having alone time but yet being with Seth and Dean with Roman was nice too.

"I need to take a shower." I said as I felt the sweat I had collected from the small work out I had done.

"Not yet." He said smirking as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as he had his arms around me as we rode up the elevator waiting to get to our level.

"What do you mean not yet? I am all sweaty and stinky and just gross." I said.

"You aren't gross…I'm just going to make you sweatier." He said as he smirked seductively as I smirked.

"Really?"

"Really…those two are gone and I can have you by my lonesome." He said as I smirked as the elevator tinged and we walked off, our hands connected as we walked along the hall to our room where he pushed the door open and he turned to face me grasping both my hands pulling me in with him as he walked backwards. "Let me help you get rid of those sweat drenched clothes…" He said as he tugged at my arms pulling me close to him, my hands landing flat on his chest that was covered barely by a tank top, I looked up at him biting at my bottom lip as he smiled down at me. "First the shirt…" He said as his hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt tugging it up my body and I lifted my arms above my head to help him tug the shirt over my head and he tossed it aside.

"Your shirt…" I said as my hands rubbed over the fabric of his shirt down to the hem, my hands not stopping there but found the hem of his basketball shorts and he let out a soft chuckle.

"I thought you wanted my shirt off?" He asked as I glanced up at him smirking as I stood up on my tip toes capturing his lips in a kiss as my hands were tugging at the shorts and they were slowly going down his legs until they fell themselves to his ankles moaning into his lips as his fingers tangled in my hair at the back of my head. "Undress for me….I'll go grab a condom…" Roman groaned as he captured my lips in another kiss roughly as he broke the kiss and I smirked as he smiled down at me.

"Maybe…." I said.

"You will or you'll pay." He said as he gripped at my hips pulling me closer to him feeling his harden length that had bulged in his boxers, I let out a moan as he ran his hands over my hips grasping my ass causing me to jump closer to him as I moaned again as he captured my lips roughly again and the kiss broke.

"How would I have to pay?" I asked curiously as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You want to find out?" He asked as I groaned.

"Maybe next time." I said as he smirked as he gave me one last kiss as he unwrapped his arms from me as he headed towards his bag as I tugged my shorts and panties off before I wrapped my arms around myself unhooking my bra discarding it as I slowly climbed onto his and my bed turning to lay on my back as I sat up onto my elbows watching as he bent over reaching into his suitcase. Roman stood to his normal height before he turned around with the foil wrapper hanging from his mouth as he tugged at his boxers, I bit at my bottom lip watching him step out of his boxers, I let out a moan just seeing his cock fully hard by now and it made me so much wetter and hornier seeing how hard he was. "Your….your shirt…." I stuttered as he smirked as he took the foil wrapper out of his mouth.

"I'm getting there." He said as he smiled again as he ripped the wrapper open and I watched intently as he rolled the condom onto his cock before he tossed the foil wrapper aside. He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head tossing it aside. "Happy?" He asked smirking as I smiled and nodded as he walked over, he planted his knee between my legs pushing them open as he leant over my body capturing my lips as I felt his knee rubbing between my legs moaning into his lips.

"Fuck me Roman…" I moaned as he smirked.

"I'm getting there." He said as he gave me another kiss before left a trail of kisses down my body, he played close attention to my exposed breast before he finished his route to between my legs as I watched him slide to his knees and positioned his face between my legs, I sat up leaning back against my hands looking down as he slowly flicked his tongue over my clit.

"Shit….uh….oh god Roman…" I moaned as he flicked his tongue over my clit a few more times letting out inaudible moans, one of my hands pushing it's fingers through his hair and tangling in his thick black hair as my hips were bucking against his face, "Uh…fuck…oh god….yeah…." I moaned as Roman moaned into my clit as I moaned, my head falling back with my eyes clenched enjoying the sensations of his tongue against my clit and his hand roaming up my body kneading at one of my breasts adding to the sensations. I felt Roman's tongue stop glazing across my clit, I looked down looking into his brown eyes that stared back into my eyes.

"Shit, you taste so fucking good…I don't want to stop…." He groaned as he licked at his lips.

"Then why did you?" I asked smiling as he chuckled.

"Because…I think you'll like what I have planned…" He said as I let out a soft purr as he stood up leaning me back to a laying position on the bed, he positioned himself between my legs, and my one leg instinctively wrapping around his waist as I felt him position the tip of his cock at my entrance letting out a soft moan and heard him let out a moan himself before he thrusted slowly into me feeling the tip push into my entrance.

"Uh!" I yelped but with every inch he pushed in, I scratched my nails across his back until he had pushed fully into me and his cock brushed against my g-spot, "Shit…you're so big…." I groaned as I felt him kiss at my neck.

"But you like it…" He whispered as I let out a whimper when he slowly slid out and roughly pushed back into me digging my nails into his back as I felt him scrape his teeth against my neck.

"Uh….fuck Roman…harder….and faster…please…" I groaned as I felt Roman smile against my neck as he began to thrust his cock into me faster and with each thrust it rubbed against my g-spot. "Uh….uh….yes…right there….fuck…" I moaned as I bucked my hips against his for every thrust, my nails digging into his back and I'm sure he had scratches along his back from me as Roman began to stand up as my other leg wrapped around his waist locking with the other one at the ankle "ROMAN! Put me down!" I yelled scared shitless of him picking me up, "I'm too heavy…put me down!" I said as I felt tears come to my eyes of fright as Roman pressed his lips to mine.

"I got you….just hang on beautiful…no crying…" He said in a whisper as I dug my nails further into his back and my head into his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you, please put me down…" I said as I felt him kiss where he could when I felt him press me against the wall and his hands planting below my armpits.

"I'm sorry baby…" Roman said as he captured my lips in a kiss before he wiped his thumb over my cheeks wiping off the tears.

"I hate being picked up…I'm heavy…" I said as he chuckled.

"You're not heavy baby…" He said as he slowly slid out of me and pushed back in letting out an 'umph' sound as my nails dug into his back as he began to thrust up into me, I would roughly thrust back into the wall, and he was kissing at my neck.

"Uh….fuck Roman…shit…" I said as my head leant back against the wall as Roman began to thrust faster into me, I bit at my bottom lip trying to hold back moans as my nails dug into his shoulders. "Ro….Roman…yes….oh god…." I moaned as I leant my forehead against his as our eyes were staring back into each other's making the feelings more intense.

"Fuck girl….you feel so…damn…" Roman moaned as I smirked as I captured his lips in a kiss as my hands cupped his face holding him there for the kiss when we heard someone unlocking the door.

"Their back." I whispered.

"So…" Roman said as he smiled as he jerked his hips to thrust into me again.

"Uh….fuck Roman…" I groaned quietly as the door was pushed open and Roman kept up the pace.

"Shit, what'd we miss?" Dean asked as Seth shut the door behind them as they walked further into the room.

"Uh….shit Roman…oh god…" I groaned as Roman began to thrust harder into me as I bit at my bottom lip letting out inaudible moans.

"Are you going to cum?" Roman whispered as I let out a whimper as he jerked his hips roughly up into me, "Huh? I want you to cum…" Roman groaned as he bit at my neck.

"Uh….Roman…fuck…oh god…" I moaned out in a whine as my head lolled forward resting against the curve of his neck. "Uh….yes…ROMAN!" I exclaimed as I dug my nails into him as he jerked up into me one more rough time as I came and orgasmed, I folded into his embrace trying to catch my breath as I felt him jerk up into me a couple more times with huffs.

"Meg…" He groaned out in a whisper right outside my ear which was the sexiest thing I had ever heard when he came into the condom, he jerked a couple more times to make sure he had squirted his whole load out.

"Put…put me…down please…" I whispered between breathes as I was still trying to catch my breath. Roman smirked as he captured my lips in a kiss before he slowly let me to my feet feeling my knees weak and he walked me to the bed where I sat on the edge. I glanced over to the other bed seeing Seth and Dean gripping at the obvious bulges in their pants and I blushed slightly as I looked to my feet then back over to them as I stood up when I felt strong enough finding my clothes pulling them back on.

"You couldn't wait?" Seth asked.

"She's mine…remember?" Roman asked as I smirked as Roman sat down beside me wrapping an arm around me and pulled me closer kissing at the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I looked up at him, "We staying the night here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered as I nodded.

"May we go explore the city tomorrow morning before we leave?" I asked looking to Roman.

"If you want sweetie, I always forget you've never travelled these cities like we have." Roman said as everyone nodded.

"We got to start getting ready…." Seth said as we all nodded as Seth began to hand out the meals they had bought for us, "Could you dye my hair at the arena?" Seth asked as I nodded as we were eating at our meals as we were packing and changing to for the arena. I hogged the bathroom as I was trying to wipe off sweat with baby wipes that I had brought with me before reapplying deodorant and spraying perfume over my body. Before I walked out of the bathroom putting up my things in the suitcase before I pulled my shoes as and followed the three guys to the rental, the whole way Roman had held my hand and it seemed like they were protecting me by the way they walked with me.


	12. Chapter 12

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Seth drove us over to the arena, he parked the car where the cars are usually parked before I climbed out stretching as I looked around letting them grab their bags before Roman reached for my hand leading me towards their locker room where I sat on the bench watching as they got changed and get ready for the matches they would have tonight.

"You want to help us baby?" Roman asked.

"That depends." I said smirking.

"Could you go find Leonard and ask when we are on and who is on?" Roman asked as I nodded as I got up heading out of the room looking at the different signs that were hung and found my way to the office that I assumed would be Leonard's. I knocked on the door hearing a familiar voice on the other side answer telling me I could come in. I slowly pushed the door open peeking in seeing the man I recognized as Leonard.

"Excuse me Leonard, I'm Meg…I'm not sure if you remember me." I said.

"Of course I remember you, what are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"Um…Roman wanted me to come ask when him and the boys go on and who is going on." I said as he nodded.

"You guys friends now?" Leonard asked.

"You can say that." I said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes…um…let me see…." He said as he fumbled through paperwork on his desk until he said "A-Ha…they are third on, and it's Roman and Seth tag-team against Ryback and Sheamus." He said as I nodded.

"Dean doing anything?" I asked.

"Dean will just escort them down half way like he usually does." Leonard said as I nodded reminding myself of this to go tell them.

"Thank you sir." I said nodding as I headed out of the room and back towards the locker room they were in, I went to knock then remembered the last time before I just pushed the door open and slid in and didn't try to open it too far, just enough to allow myself to slide in. They were all already in their combat pants, their vests laying across the benches as they were taping up their wrists, Roman was jumping rope while Seth and Dean did the taping. "Leonard said it's Roman and Seth versus Sheamus and Ryback, Dean you are only escorting them half way down like always….whatever that means." I said shrugging as they all nodded and I slid onto one of the benches watching as they got ready.

"You want to come with me to get some water? I know you must be dehydrated…." Roman said as I smirked as I nodded as I stood back up and he grasped my hand leading me out of the room. "So, what do you want to go see tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"I don't know…I've never been to New Orleans….or close to New Orleans…." I said shrugging.

"Well, we'll be in New Orleans tomorrow…do you want to leave earlier in the morning so we can explore New Orleans? I don't think the boys will mind and they may tag along…." Roman said as I shrugged.

"The more the merrier." I said smiling.

"Nah, I think I just want it to be a date, between you and I." Roman said as I smiled.

"I'm okay with that too." I said smiling.

"I'm sure you are…." He said as he smiled as well as he swung our hands between our bodies, "I'll take you to the Masquerade Square, I'm sure you'll love that." Roman said as he was trying to think of things for us to do I'm sure.

"Is that the place where they throw the beads and such?"

"Yeah and a lot of drinking…"

"You are not going to get me drunk…you almost got me once…" I said as he chuckled.

"If I don't get you drunk, I'm sure Dean or Seth would get you there…."

"Oh crap, I was going to dye Seth's hair…" I said remembering.

"You got time…he can wait….it's still blonde…" Roman said as I chuckled as he pulled the door open and let me slide into the room first as he stepped in behind me, I felt his arm wrap around my waist resting on my hip as we walked further in, I was nervous being in here especially being with Roman. I feared that Roman being seen with me was going to ruin his rep because I'm not normal, he deserves someone better than me in all different aspects but I knew that I couldn't speak about that because every time I spoke of how I'm too fat or I'm too this, Roman was the first person to cut me off and tell me that I'm not what I say I am, which is cute but yet frustrating. We walked over to the tables that held food and the cooler in which Roman leant over opening the cooler that he pulled open and grabbed two water bottles handing me one.

"Should we grab one for the guys?" I asked.

"Yeah we should…" Roman said as he handed me a couple more bottles.

"You guys really need this many bottles?" I asked as I mentally counted seven.

"Two each, one for us to drink and the other we usually dumped on our heads." Roman said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why on earth do you guys do that? You can just jump in the shower if you want to get your hair wet, or heck, the sink for that matter…"

"Have you ever tried washing or getting your hair wet in the sink?" Roman asked.

"Yes…probably more times than I count….but the long hair helps…" I said as I smirked as he let out a chuckle.

"Long hair is easier to do in the sink…I prefer not to…."

"How do they clean up the water you spill onto your head? I'm sure there is puddles of water from where you dump the water on your head….I hope you guys do it backstage…" I said as I was rambling on, "Sorry…" I said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked as he stopped and turned to look at me, I took a couple more steps realizing that and stopped turning to walk back to him.

"Rambling…asking stupid questions…I tend to over think things…." I said shrugging.

"Never, ever be sorry…I love hearing you talk, and they aren't stupid questions….you are just curious and I don't even know the answers….I assume someone does mop it up, but we usually do it backstage so it won't interfere with the fans and we won't be throwing empty water bottles at security to take care of. But now we have you to take care of them if you would like." Roman said smiling as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as I let out a soft moan.

"I'm not going to take care of your trash…." I said smiling as I looked up in his eyes.

"I hope you won't…I'm a big boy, I can take care of my own things…" Roman said as he smiled as he pushed his fingers through the roots of my hair.

"Good." I said as we both chuckled as we began walking back to the locker room that the two other men were still occupying.

"We got you guys water…" Roman said as he tossed waters towards Dean first and he caught both before he tossed the last one in his hand towards Seth. I tossed one I had in hand towards Seth and he caught both bottles.

"Do we have time for me to dye your hair?" I asked.

"I doubt it….tonight…" Seth said as I nodded.

"We are leaving early in the morning, I'm taking Meg out to explore New Orleans in the morning when we arrive in town." Roman said.

"Are you going to earn a set of beads?" Seth asked smiling.

"No…don't need to scar any more people than you three." I said as I let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I'll buy beads and you can earn them back in our room." Roman said.

"If you want." I said as I shrugged when a knock came to the door, "I guess it is show time." I said as they nodded as all three of us headed towards the door. Seth pulled the door open and we stepped out, Roman instantly grabbed my hand as we were escorted to that same place that they always enter from as we stood there looking around at all the fans that were crowding as I snuggled closer to Roman feeling self-conscious about all the fans staring and snapping pictures.

"You okay?" Roman asked holding me close to him as I rested my head against his chest and my hands resting on either side of my head as the feelings from earlier along with being stared at from all these fans making things worse than they were and I would slowly look at the fans over Roman's shoulder and they were on either side of us, no matter where the security stood they were there staring at us and judging me and Roman for being with me., they were everywhere. I simply nodded no as I broke from his embrace and ran towards where we came from, I couldn't handle the feelings or the stares or it anymore.

"Meg!" Roman yelled after me as I couldn't even turn around.


	13. Chapter 13

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I stormed into their locking room and found a corner in which I slid down to sit on the ground wrapping my arms around my legs feeling some tears stream out of my eyes. I can't let these feelings overpower me, but I can't help but to feel what I feel. I am a giant fat ass, everyone stares and I know that my looks are going to affect him, no matter what he says and how I shouldn't worry what others think because he loves me. How can he even love someone like me? How can any one of them love me, a girl that looks like a whale? I had to lose this weight, I had to make myself look better for him and I had to separate myself from them to make them look better and so I won't affect their reputation, what are people going to think when they see me with them? I'm not pretty, I'm not skinny, and I'm not average in any way. I wish I was perfect, which I was skinnier, wish that I can be normal in which I don't have to worry about people thinking negative thoughts and my looks won't come down on them. I heard the door open, I then dug my face into my arms that were resting on my legs not wanting to look to see who it was and hoped they wouldn't see the tears on my face.

"Meg…you okay?" I heard Dean's voice ask, I didn't even have to look up to notice that.

"I'm fine." I stated.

"You don't seem fine to me…I'm just going to plop on down here next to you…" Dean said as I felt him sit directly beside me, if he was any closer he would be in my lap.

"You are going to have dirt on your butt."

"What else would be new?" Dean asked as I let out a chuckle as I wiped at my eyes as much as I could without exposing my face.

"You having a dirty butt." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"You got me on that…what's eating at you? You can talk to me…I told you my shit of problems last night." Dean said.

"I just saw someone that reminded me of my ex." I lied.

"You are a horrible liar." Dean said as I heard him let out a chuckle, "Could you at least look at me?" Dean asked as I let out a huff as I sat up being able to wipe at the tears. "Oh sweetie, don't cry….there is nothing in this world that should ever make a beautiful girl like yourself cry." Dean said.

"You are saying that in hopes it'll make me stop crying and that I would tell you what's wrong…"

"Is it working?" Dean said smirking his cute smile.

"Maybe." I said as I looked away and glanced to him.

"Then I'm doing a good job…." Dean said as I felt him wrap an arm around me pulling me close to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You going to tell me why you truly ran off? I mean, I would run off too with Roman being all beasty and shit but you, you seem to like that beast oddly…" Dean said as he let out a chuckle.

"It's just…something I can't explain….nothing to waste your time with…"

"It is worth my time, if it makes you cry then it's something I want to grab by the balls and kick it where the sun don't shine…" Dean said as I laughed more.

"It's just….feeling some things….it's a mental game…."

"If you talk about it, maybe it'll help." Dean said as I let out a breath as I wiped up rest of the tears that had streamed out.

"I just…the feelings of my imperfections, mainly my weight, are affecting you guys…the way that the fans see you guys….you guys are so tough, muscular and can kill bitches with your bare hands, you are just hardcore and flawless and here I am…a big blob of fat…getting fatter with every meal…I am going to be the root of the hate towards you guys…"

"How can anyone hate you? The fans don't know you….we know you and we love you the way you are…you need to get over this crazy obsession about your weight…"

"My crazy obsession? It's not an obsession…it's the truth…do you not see this fat roll?" I asked grabbing as much fat as I could, "This…this isn't normal…" I said.

"I personally, and speaking on behalf of the other two, think you are sexy as fuck the way you are and don't need to lose a pound…from me, personally, if you truly and honestly feel as if you really want to lose the weight, then I will support you….you deserve the support at least….I don't think you need to change but it's your decision….but don't ask me to be there to break it to Roman…" Dean said as I chuckled.

"Thanks…"

"But until then, you need to stop beating yourself up about it or worrying yourself out because this….this worries us sick….we don't want to see you cry, ever….ever ever ever…" Dean said shaking his head no as I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll try but I make no promises." I said as I turned to look at him smiling, "Thanks Dean…" I said.

"You're welcome, I hoped I helped…." He said.

"You did…" I said as I leant forward capturing his lips in a kiss, I smiled when our lips parted as I just stared at him.

"So, not trying to be rude, but how did you get this far along in the weight gain? I mean, you are so dying to be thinner, how'd this happen?" Dean asked as I nodded.

"No, it's fine…I…uh…well, I guess I just ate when I was stressed or upset and sometimes even when I was bored…my parents never told me no and they were the root of a lot of the stress and upsets…they never taught me proper healthy eating or told me no when it came to snacks and shit, I was just inactive….didn't want to work out and didn't see a reason to it…wrestling and food were my saviors growing up…" I said truthfully.

"You had horrible parents too?" Dean asked as I nodded.

"They weren't horrible per say, nowhere close to yours I presume…they were both equally different…my dad, he cheated on my mom throughout the whole marriage which led to my mom finding out and divorcing him, as rightfully so, and it came to me bouncing between two different houses, two different lifestyles, two different high schools, and pretty much two different lives. My mom always bashed my dad, she will ask me about my dad and his new wife and what they did for me, then my mom would try to outdo my dad and same with my dad so I got a lot of shit needless to say and Christmases were nice, but let me tell you…they fed me a lot…I had to eat feasts at both houses then they will take me to amusement parks where they would buy me junk food and let me pretty much run wild, I'm kind of surprised I came out the way I did but it stressed me out and really upset me, hence why I probably have hard times now coping with these feelings and others judging me because I want everyone to be happy…." I said feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry….no child should be put in a situation you were in…your parents had a competition for your love and they shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah….but past is in the past, that is where it should be….I tend to not talk to them as much now because I can't let them influence my life….but even now, I get very emotional when talking with them because it brings back the tearful times of when they separated, the fights over the phone or fights when one of them were dropping me off at the others house…I couldn't deal so I resorted to food, wrestling and locking myself in my room…." I said.

"I'm sorry babe…." Dean said rubbing his hand along my arm soothingly as I stared blankly at my knees.

"Please…just don't tell the other two…." I said as I glanced to Dean and made eye contact with his green eyes.

"I won't….I know what it's like the most….I'm just happy you opened up to me…." Dean said smiling as I smiled too.

"I owe you that…" I said.

"If you think…do you have my number?"

"No…why? You going to give it to me so you can text me?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Dean said smirking.

"I'll get it from you sometime before I fly out…" I said.

"Okay…but before those two come barreling through those doors at any moment…I support you when it comes to losing weight and if you truly want to lose this weight, you will find a way to do it…I am here to help you every step of the way if you need it…I was there when Sami Callihan went through the transition and I can be there for you too." Dean said as I nodded as he leant in kissing at my cheek.

"Thanks Dean…" I smiled as I leant over capturing his lips in a kiss and smiled after it broke. "Plus, I guess it doesn't help any that a girl like myself have anxiety problems…got it from my dad's side of the family…" I said as he chuckled.

"Well, there is nothing to be anxious about and if you ever feel high in anxieties or nervous about being out there with the fans, I will understand and I'm sure that Roman and Seth both would understand why you won't…it'll be best for you and that is what we want." Dean said as I smiled as he kissed at the top of my head as I leant my head on his shoulder just cuddled close to him for a little while before the door was pushed open and Roman was the first one in and he came right up to me, he knelt down in front of me.

"Hey Roman…." Dean said sarcastically and Roman gave him this look as I let out a chuckle as Dean and Seth did so too. Roman looked to me as he rested a hand on top of mine bringing it to hold between his hands.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Dean said as Roman gave him a death glare as I giggled.

"I'm fine Roman…Dean made me feel better…" I said smiling as I glanced over to Dean and smiled wider.

"He isn't the reason why you started crying was it?"

"Are my eyes that red and puffy?" I asked as I tugged my hands from his and started touching at my eyes trying to feel if they were puffy but I could never feel if they were or weren't.

"Yeah, when you are as pale white as you are then it makes things more redder…" Seth said.

"Dang it…" I said as ran a hand through my hair and scratched at the back of my head.

"No, Dean didn't make me cry…." I said.

"Told ya." Dean said smacking the gum he had in his mouth.

"I was crying before he even got here." I said.

"I would have cried just seeing his ugly mug." Seth said as I chuckled.

"That wasn't funny." Dean said nudging me as I laughed a little bit more.

"Why were you crying?" Roman asked.

"It's nothing Roman….everything is better…." I said hoping that would be good for now as I got to my feet and Roman stood up, I looked up at him as his hands landed on my hips.

"I'm glad…thanks Dean." Roman said.

"You are welcome…I'll do anything for this girl…." Dean said as he got to his feet and he ruffled my hair, "Oddly, I kind of love her and think that she'll do." Dean said smirking.

"I guess he can stay too." I said nodding towards him smirking as I looked up at Roman meeting his brown eyes.

"I hate the fact I couldn't be here to comfort you when you cried….I never want to see you cry or hear that you were crying….it hurts to know that I couldn't do anything…" Roman said as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I could tell that he was upset.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm all better now….so no worries…" I said smiling as I leant up capturing his lips in a kiss and smirking. Roman smiled back at me as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him and held me close to him as I rested my head on his chest. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head as he held me close, I felt better being wrapped in his arms but I still felt self-conscious. I love Roman, I love Seth and I love Dean so I don't want me to affect them because of the way I look, I know the way WWE is all about looks with the way the Divas looked and I know that the auditions that they have held for their female talent is usually for female models which I fall far from that par.

"Let us change and we will get to the hotel…" Roman said as he played with the tips of my hair as he kissed at my forehead.

"Sounds good…." I said.

"Should we get dinner along the way?" Dean asked as I glanced over seeing that he was already starting to change along with Seth.

"I was thinking room service." Roman said as he smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. Being wrapped in his arms made me feel secured and slightly better, but I couldn't help but to feel what I had felt before but what Dean said took to my heart and Dean truly wasn't that bad of a guy. He tries to be tough and he definitely the roughest I'm sure when it comes to sex but yet he was so gentle and caring, he did have his nice part which I adored.

"That's fine." Dean said as Seth nodded in agreement as Roman held me close.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel, I cuddle you for rest of the night?" Roman whispered as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds good but I got to do Seth's hair…" I said as I glanced over to Seth that was pulling his pants up.

"Right….that shouldn't take long, right?"

"It shouldn't take long…I hope…depends on how cooperative he is…" I said as Roman chuckled.

"Well, I'll guess a while." Roman said smiling as I smiled back as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as I smiled under the kiss and the kiss broke. "I should change." Roman said as I nodded as I went and sat on the bench as I watched and waited while they changed into their normal everyday clothes before I stood up walking with them out to the rental car where they put their suitcases into the trunk before I claimed the backseat with Roman as we drove towards the hotel we were to stay in tonight. I just watched out the window, as the city we were staying in past by trying to push thoughts out of my mind and try to calm down.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!~~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

We arrived to the hotel, I climbed out waiting by the trunk of the car as I watched as those three gathered their bag before we headed inside. Roman held onto my hand throughout the duration of walking up to our room, I just glanced to the other men and was brought out of my zoning out of sorts by the ting of the elevator seeing we made it to our floor. We walked along the hall to the room we were to occupy for the night. Seth let us into the room as I was the last one in and I pushed the door behind me shut as I turned around seeing Roman just now putting his bag aside, Dean had already flopped back onto the bed and Seth was looking at the dye box, it was an odd sight but it was normal for them.

"You want me to do your hair?" I asked as I walked further into the room.

"Please." Seth said as I nodded as I headed to my bag as I pulled out a ponytail holder that I had and wasn't using.

"Do you have a brush?" I asked as Seth nodded as he retrieved one from his bag as I led him into the bathroom, I put the toilet seat cover down and told him to have a seat as Seth sat down and handed me the box as I set the box onto the sink as I grabbed the brush from him to start brushing the natural color hair out of the way to put into the ponytail holder.

"So…you okay?" Seth asked as I looked down at him curious as to what he meant.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I know now you are…but earlier…"

"You a curious cat?" I asked.

"Yeah…this curiosity may kill this cat…"

"It's just something stupid…." I said.

"It can't be that stupid if you felt it strong enough to make you cry…"

"I'm sure Dean would tell you the moment I leave." I said

"Don't want to think about you leaving…."

"Well, you got to think about it…"

"I am thinking more about what happened tonight…"

"Just…my insecurities…" I said shrugging as he nodded.

"The weight?" Seth asked as I bit at my bottom lip as I nodded as Seth did an 'oh' with his lips. "You shouldn't be worried about that, you are beautiful the way you are and the fans…they can just go eat jelly filled doughnuts because truth of the matter is that we love you and they are just jealous that they are either not with us or that they can't have you." Seth said as I just chuckled.

"Well, when you guys get tired of me then they can have you all they want…it's more than just that Seth…" I said as I wrapped the ponytail holder around his brown hair to make sure that it won't get into the dye as I went to the box in which I opened the box and pulled out the contents doing what needed to be done to get it ready to apply to his hair.

"We got time." Seth said smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Dean already got it out of me, doesn't mean that I will spill it again."

"I would rather you tell me because Dean may add more detail to your story and it may or may not be the truth." Seth said.

"You saying I would lie?" Dean asked as I looked over to the door to see that Dean was standing in the doorway.

"No…" Seth said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Babe, Roman wants to know what you want to eat." Dean said as he walked in leaning back against the sink as he picked up the box to read it over, "Do you always have to dye your hair man? This is pathetic." Dean said.

"You're pathetic." Seth said.

"Boys!" I said as they chuckled, "Just tell Roman I want a turkey sandwich." I said shrugging.

"Turkey sandwich it is." Dean said nodding as he walked back out of the room as I went back to applying the dye to Seth's hair, "After this is applied, it has to set for an hour then you have to rinse it out….I need to go get a clip…" I said as I went into the main room grabbing a clip that I had with me and took it back into the bathroom where Seth still sat on the toilet as I finished applying the dye to his hair then clipped it together. "Now, we wait…" I said.

"While we wait, why don't we have story time?" Seth asked as he grasped my hands as he pulled me towards him as he stood up.

"Must I?" I asked as a knock came to the door. "Saved by the knock." I said smiling as I looked to the door then back to Seth looking up at him meeting his brown eyes.

"Well, I guess you can tell me later when we shower."

"We?"

"You think I was going to shower alone?" Seth asked smirking seductively.

"Yeah…."

"Not when I have a sexy girl that could shower with me….you got to finish the dye job." Seth said as he smirked as I chuckled.

"Well, not much of an argument there." I said as I turned breaking the grip of his hand as I headed towards the door, "Dinner is getting cold bud…" I said as he smiled as he walked with me out to the main room as the other two chuckled.

"You look ridiculous." Roman said.

"The things I got to do to look good." Seth said as he let out a huff as I rolled my eyes as I climbed onto the bed next to Roman and scooted closer to him.

"You going to eat?" Roman asked as he wrapped an arm around me holding me close to him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I will…but right now I just want to be cuddled." I said as I looked up at him as he smirked and he captured my lips in a kiss.

"I can do that." Roman said smiling as he pulled me closer as my head rested on his shoulder, my one arm rested on his chest as the other bent up between our bodies as I snuggled closer to him to get comfortable and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you." Roman whispered as I smiled as I looked up at him.

"I love you too." I said as I smiled as I just loved being cuddled to him as I finally got up and quickly grabbed my meal before bringing it back. "Will you split this with me?" I asked curiously as I pulled the blanket over my legs and cuddled close to him as his arm wrapped about me again to hold me next to him.

"I already ate babe, how come you never eat all of your meals?" Roman asked.

"I just don't, I'm just never hungry enough to eat a full meal." I said as I just shrugged.

"Just eat as much as you can baby…I'm sure those two will eat at it…" Roman said as I chuckled as I looked at the other two men that were watching the television and reminding myself about Seth's hair and I checked the time realizing I had like fifteen minutes until it had to be washed out so I went back to my sandwich in which I ate only half of the sandwich before eating at a couple fries before I got up taking it back to the table.

"Girl, you need to eat more." Dean said.

"I'm not going to eat if I'm not hungry…and as you couldn't tell, it's not like I'm starving." I said as I sheepishly went back to the bed with Roman, embarrassed to be on the spotlight like that.

"That is all she ate the other day when she came in…" Roman said as I slightly smacked at him playfully as he looked at me letting out a soft chuckle, "We are just messing with you." Roman said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him and I cuddled close to him.

"I'm not…she needs a better appetite…" Dean said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" I said as me and him were just going back and forth as Roman and Seth, I'm sure zoned us out, "Seth, time to wash that out…." I said as I rolled out of Roman's grip and headed into the bathroom with Seth close behind me. "Which shampoo is yours?" I asked as I looked at the three men shampoos in the bathroom, I just don't get why they don't use the same one honestly.

"This one, why?" Seth asked as he grabbed his bottle and handed it to me.

"Because I need to see if it has something in it." I said as I turned the bottle around looking over contents. "You can't use this….let me see about theirs." I said as I just picked up another bottle not caring if it was Dean's or Roman's as I looked both over and neither of them would work and I knew mine would because I always made sure it was right because I have dyed my hair before. "I guess you are going to have to use some of mine until you get new shampoo, which I'll try to pick up tomorrow when Roman and I go out into town." I said as Seth nodded.

"I won't be all girly using your shampoo will I?"

"Shampoo doesn't make the person, the personality does…." I said smirking as he smirked too, "Get to showering…" I said as I headed towards the door to let him take a shower when Seth grabbed my hand tugging me to turn around as I did and Seth grasped my other hand and he slid his fingers between mine and bent our arms up causing me to step closer back to him.

"Shower with me baby." Seth said as he looked down at me with his big bright hazel eyes as I smiled up at him.

"You need help that I don't know about?" I asked smirking as he let out a chuckle.

"Yes…and in a very big way." Seth said as he let go of my one hand resting it on my hip, I felt him dig his nails into my hip as he pulled me closer where there was no space between us, luckily we were wearing clothes but I felt the bulge in his pants letting out a soft moan that I was trying to hold back. "Help me with one more thing sweetie." Seth said as he rested his forehead against the top of my head as I looked up at him smiling as he rested his other hand on my hip holding me there as I heard him letting out a soft groan of the fabric and me rubbing against him.

"I….I…I can't say no…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip, "What….what about Roman?" I asked.

"He'll hear everything I'm sure and he said you can help Dean and I in this department…." Seth said as he captured my lips in a kiss, "If anything, after I'm done with you….he'll have his way with you sweetie…" Seth said as he smiled as I let out a low moan as my hands ran down his shirt covered chest to the hem of his shirt and my hands slid under the fabric. "Is that a yes?" Seth asked in a whisper as my hands were rubbing gently over his smooth skin on his chest and his hard as rock pectoral muscles as he leant down capturing my lips in a quick kiss and I nodded as he smirked. "I'll start the water, you get undressed." Seth said as he gave me another kiss, this time it was filled with passion and a bit rougher than the last. After the kiss broke, Seth went to turn the water on as he pulled his shirt off in the process tossing it aside as I began to pull my shirt off nervously letting it drop to the floor before I unhooked my bra slowly pulling that from my body letting that join my shirt on the ground. I then began undoing my pants that I had on tugging them off after I got the button and zipper undone leaving me in just my underwear when Seth stood to his full height after turning the shower head on when the water got to the right temperature I'm sure. He turned around and I saw a smile come across his face as he began to walk somewhat seductively towards me as he rested his hands on my hips again and he leant down pressing his lips to mine for another kiss letting a moan out into his lips as I felt his fingers slipping into my panties tugging them down my legs until they got to the point where they dropped rest of the way down my legs to my ankles where I kicked them aside. "You are so sexy…fuck…" Seth groaned as he captured my lips in another kiss as I felt him push his fingers through my hair tangling in the back of my head as our kisses got deeper, my hands went to the hem of his pants and ran my hand over the fabric down to feel the hard cock beneath the fabric, the kiss broke and he let out deep low groan of pleasure.

"Take your pants off….." I demanded softly as I bit at my bottom lip as I looked up at him as innocently as I could.

"I'll get there…." Seth said as he pressed his lips against mine again as he slowly led me to the sink counter that I leant back against as he broke the kiss slightly smiling as I felt his leg rubbing between mine nudging them open and let out small moans feeling the fabric of his pants rubbing closer and closer to the sensitive spot between my legs where they met and Seth began to kiss down my neck as his hands slowly followed feeling him gently kiss and lick over my one nipple before he did the same rituals to the other breast as his hands began kneading at the breasts as he began to kiss down my stomach as he slid to his knees pushing my legs apart as I kept leaning back against the sink for support knowing if I didn't by the time he would be done with me that my knees would give out on me due to weakness. I looked down watching as Seth's hands rested on my thighs holding them open as I then felt him slide his tongue along my clit, my fingers digging into the side of the sink letting out a soft moan as his tongue began to flick over my clit and do circular motions.

"Uh…fuck…S-S-Seth…shit…" I groaned as I felt a moan from Seth's lips vibrate against my clit as he continued licking at my clit. "S-S-Seth…our…our shower…it's….fuck Seth….uh…" I moaned as my one hand ran through his hair tangling in it to hold him there and he continued working his tongue. "SETH!" I exclaimed as I felt a climax overcome me and Seth let out moans as he licked me clean and sucked at my clit. Seth stopped before he leant back against his legs smiling as he licked at his lips as his hands rubbed at my thighs as he slowly stood up leaning over my body pressing his lips against mine tasting myself on his lips.

"Get in the shower, and I'll be in soon." Seth said as he continued giving me pecks of kisses as I couldn't stop accepting his kisses.

"Okay…" I said as he smiled as he gave me one more kiss before I walked across the room getting into the shower, I didn't close the curtain, I watched him as he slid a tin foil wrapper, which I presumed was a condom, out of his pocket before he began tugging his pants off and I ran a hand through my hair that was getting soaked from the water that was dripping down over my body. Seth looked over his shoulder with a slight smirk on his face as I continued watching him in anticipation as to what is to come as he slowly turned around and walked the short distance to join me in the shower. "I've…I've never had….sex in the shower…" I said nervously as I looked down between our feet licking my lips before biting at my bottom lip seeing how hard Seth was and it covered in the condom ready to go, I was ready for him and I wanted to know what sex with Seth would be like, I knew Dean was rough and liked biting and the hard shit, Roman was gentler but did like it rough but now it was Seth, a man she hasn't slept with.

"You're in for a treat baby." Seth said as he broke the distance capturing my lips in a kiss as his hands rested on my hips, his hand travelling down my leg where I felt him tugging to lift my one leg up and I obliged letting my leg lift up as Seth stepped forward feeling him rubbing at my clit before I felt his cock teasing at my clit before I felt the tip poking at my entrance.

"Fuck me Seth." I whispered as our kiss broke and I was already breathing heavily as he smirked.

"No problem sweetie…" Seth said as he pushed into me, at first he pushed slowly into me gasping at each inch as my nails dug into his biceps when I felt him rub against my g-spot.

"Uh….right there…" I groaned as Seth smirked and as if it was a trigger or males had a sudden great memory when it came to sex because Seth was able to find my spot with every thrust he did. Each thrust of his hips was rough, fast but gentle, he wasn't in a hurry and this is exactly what making love felt like. Not that I didn't enjoyed sex with Roman or Dean, but Seth was definitely the gentler of the three. "Uh….Seth…fuck…" I moaned as my head fell forward resting against the arch of his neck gently pressing my lips against his neck before gently nibbling at it as Seth began to pound harder into me as I groaned.

"Bend over baby…." Seth moaned as he slid out of me as I let out a simple whimper and I turned around bending over like he asked as my hands braced themselves against the wall as he positioned himself and he thrusted roughly into me picking up his pace, my nails clawing at the wall as Seth's fingers were digging into my hips.

"Uh…fuck…..Seth….shit…" I moaned as Seth's hand rubbed up my side grabbing at my breast kneading at it as he continued fucking me from behind and I was hearing him grunt. "I'm…fuck Seth…oh god….yes….yes…" I moaned as my head fell forward between my arms.

"Shit baby…you're…going….to cum…" Seth groaned between his gritted teeth as I moaned out as he began to slow his pace but each thrust was just as rough as the last.

"Uh….god….yes….uh….Seth….yes…." I moaned as I was biting at my bottom lip as I ran a hand through my hair getting it tangled as I felt my orgasm growing close. "I'm…I'm going to cum…" I moaned as I looked over my shoulder at him as I wiggled my hips against his hearing him groan as I smirked as I did it again as his hands tightened where they were as I let out a groan.

"Shit Meg…." I heard Seth groan as I shook my hips again as he thrusted hard into me.

"SETH!" I screamed out as my climax overpowered over me, my nails digging into the shower wall as my muscles clamped around his throbbing cock as I felt him thrust into me with a couple more jerks.

"MEG!" I heard him yell out between gritted teeth as I could tell he had reached his orgasm and he thrusted a couple more times into me as he continued squirting more of his warm cum into the condom he wore before he slid out of me and I slowly stood up as I licked my lips before I turned around and Seth captured my lips in a kiss. "I love you babe…" Seth said as I smiled, what do I say back to that? I was dating Roman but yet I loved Seth and Dean, but wasn't in love with them.

"I…I love you too…" I said as Seth smirked, "But not like my love with Roman…" I said awkwardly and nervously.

"I know baby…." Seth said smiling as he captured my lips in a kiss, "You are so cute when you are awkward and nervous." Seth said smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Seth stepped out and came back after disposing of the used condom. Seth climbed back in and wrapped his arms around me as we stood there under the running water, it felt comfortable just being wrapped in his arms and is that weird for me to think? I mean, I know I'm Roman's girlfriend and I love Roman, he's forever mine and he's my boyfriend but I loved Seth and Dean because they protected me, they cared about me the same way Roman did and they each fulfill me in different ways. As we stood there, I felt confident in enough to confide in Seth what had happened earlier that day and oddly it was easier to tell him than Dean and he and I had a completely different conversation than what Dean and I had, Seth was more sympathetic of sorts and he comforted me differently, I think Seth will definitely be the one I'll talk about my emotions and feelings with and Dean is more of the guy I go to in which I want to discuss my hatred about people and wanting to cut them and getting over them and our pasts, Dean made me feel better about what they said and how to get over it, to tell them to fuck off. Roman would be the person that would just flat out listen to me and try to make me feel better in whatever way that was possible, even if it involved in dealing with them with his bare fists and he didn't care what others thought of him, he did what he did because he loved it and he loves me. We had Seth's hair washed with my shampoo and took turns washing our own bodies, with little help from the other person and luckily we were able to control ourselves before anything else had happened. Seth reached around me turning the shower and the water off before he pulled the curtain back.

"Let me get you a towel." Seth said as he reached over grabbing a towel off the rack bringing it to us wrapping it around my body along with his arms holding me tight as I grasped the edges of the towel.

"Thanks." I said smirking as I glanced up at him as I carefully stepped out of the bathtub as he wrapped a towel around his waist and climbed out between us. "Do you think they heard me?" I asked smiling as I pushed a strand of my wet hair behind my ear.

"So what if they did?" Seth asked smirking as he bent down picking up my bra then he reached over grabbing my pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Grabbing your dirty clothes."

"Then what am I to wear?"

"You have your shirt and your underwear…" Seth said smiling.

"But…" I began to argue when he pressed his lips to mine to stop me from talking.

"Trust me…" Seth said smirking as I let out a huff as he chuckled as he put those clothes aside as I found my underwear and shirt pulling those on as I was tugging at my shirt that was sticking to me due to me being wet still.

"May I have my bra?"

"Why?" Seth asked smirking.

"Because you can see my nipples poking through." I said softly as he let out a low growl.

"Its fine sweetie, it's sexy and they'll enjoy it…." Seth said as he leant over capturing my lips in a kiss. I leant against the sink watching as he buckled his pants leaving his shirt off as I grabbed the clothes that Seth forbade me to wear as he pulled the bathroom door open as I held the dirty clothes over my body trying to cover what wasn't being covered.

"That must have been some shower." Dean said smirking and let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea." Seth said as I glared back at him as he smiled at me as I nervously put the clothes I was carrying down as I turned to Roman who was watching me since the moment I had walked out, I nervously push a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked over to him between the two beds and I got to where I wanted to be, I climbed onto the bed straddling Roman's lap. My hands resting on his shoulders I sat back against my legs that were planted on either side of his lap.

"You aren't mad?" I asked as I bit at my bottom lip as I looked down between us then up at him as he shook his head no as he reached out pushing his fingers through my hair.

"I can never be mad at you baby." Roman said smiling as I smiled as I leant forward capturing my lips against his as I grinded my hips against his feeling him moan into my lips as his hands gripped my hips. "I would stop that though…" Roman moaned out as I smirked as I captured his lips in another kiss before I rolled off him and cuddled next to him after slipping under the blanket.

"Seth wouldn't let me put my pants or bra back on." I whispered to Roman trying to tattle tale on him.

"I like the decision he made…" Roman smirked as he leant over capturing my lips in a kiss, "Let me get you to sleep, we are getting up early…you still want to go out tomorrow morning?" Roman asked.

"Absolutely…we need to make a stop at a store to get him shampoo…." I said as Roman looked over at Seth and back at me and shrugged it off.

"We'll see what we can do baby…" Roman said as he slid down the bed resting his head against the pillow.

"Alright…night Roman, I love you." I said as he smiled as he leant over capturing my lips in another kiss.

"I love you too, night baby." Roman said wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace, it warmed me up just being cuddled against his solid warm frame along with the blanket.

"What time are we getting up?" I asked as my eyes were shut wanting to fall asleep.

"8 AM." Roman answered as I let out a soft growl not liking the time, "I know baby, I know…you are going to be tired and after Seth's little performance…" Roman said as I felt my cheeks blush.

"Not that tired….I can stay up for a while if you want another performance…." I said as I heard him let out a manly laugh and even more as my head rested against his chest.

"As much as that seems like a good plan considering what you are wearing and your nipples seem appetizing, but you need your sleep and so do I." Roman stated as I smirked as I snuggled closer.

"I think that was his plan." I said as he and I both chuckled.

"You are probably right." Roman said as I felt him kiss at the top of my head as I smiled letting out a small sigh as I slowly fell asleep from just letting my eyes stay shut. I woke up hearing the alarm this time as I felt Roman roll over turning it off as I looked up at him and by the time he rolled back around his eyes met mine. "Morning baby…" Roman said smiling as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he pulled my head in for a kiss as I smiled under his lips.

"Morning…" I said as I slowly sat up and grabbed my clothes to go change before the other two were to wake up. I came back out packing up my things as I sat on the bed watching as they were doing the same and we headed out of the room after checking out. Seth drove us into New Orleans where we checked into our hotel that allowed us to take our bags up to the room now.

"You ready to go out?" Roman asked as I turned to look at Roman from where I stood smiling.

"Absolutely…" I said smiling as he reached out grasping my hand.

"We'll be waiting up, remember we got to be at the arena by 2…" Seth said.

"We will be back in plenty of time." Roman said as he and I headed back out of the room where he led me out of the hotel. "I think you'll like this city, there are so many colors, and the atmosphere…"

"The beer?"

"And the beer…"

"I'm sure you guys like it when it comes close to masquerade…."

"I don't, I already got my own girl and I get to see boobs whenever I want." Roman said.

"True…"

"But, they do that parade thing all the time and that is in town square which is where we are going…I think you'll like it…" Roman said as I nodded and I trusted him, I never got to experience things like this and it was nice to explore things I haven't done before. "You got your camera right?" Roman asked.

"Duh…" I said chuckling as he and I went up the stairs to the second floor where we leant against the railing.

"This should be a perfect place for the parade, they throw beads if you want to earn it…" Roman said.

"I don't care about the beads…" I said smiling as he smiled too.

"Me either babe…." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, "Hand me your camera and I'll take a picture." Roman said as I smirked as I pulled out my camera and handed it to him as he stretched his arm out taking a picture of us together as he then took a picture of me with the buildings and then I did the same of him. We heard the music begin to play as I cuddled closer to Roman as we watched as the parade began.

"Guys look….let's hope they don't try to make that whale earn a pair of beads…" A guy walking by joked as I looked over my shoulder at him as he was nudging at his friends with a beer in his hand.

"If that does happen, we would all be blind for life…." His buddy said as I felt myself blushing as I looked back to the parade as I looked down at my feet knowing that Roman must have heard him and who couldn't hear them? They were loud as can be as I felt Roman's arm break from my waist.

"Roman, don't!" I said as Roman turned around and I could tell he was pissed.

"Hey, you got a problem?" Roman asked as I grasped at Roman's hand to pull him back but he snagged it away.

"Yes, we do got a problem…" The first guy said.

"Then say it to my face." Roman said as he was stepping closer as he crossed his arms over his chest as he was getting closer.

"Why don't you make sure that your fat girlfriend keeps her shirt on, no one needs to see her shirtless nor her fat rolls….I don't want to see your fat girlfriend shirtless." The second dude said.

"Meg, I'm sorry…" Roman said as he took a swing and got him right in the jaw as the guy fell and his buddy just looked at his friend then up to Roman. "Got anything else to say?" Roman asked.

"No…I'm sorry miss." The guy said as he grabbed his friend and dragged him away as Roman turned around shaking at his hand.

"I'm sorry…." Roman said.

"Did you have to punch the guy?" I asked.

"I had to defend you somehow." Roman said.

"But you didn't have to punch him."

"He needed to learn a lesson somehow." Roman said as I let out a huff as I turned and headed where we came as Roman followed behind me feeling my hand finally being grabbed turning me around to face him as his hands planted on my hips holding me there and my hands falling on top of his. "I'm sorry baby…I just….I just can't stand letting people be a bully like that…"

"You are such a star…" I said jokingly as he and I chuckled.

"Got to be a star, you know it…"

"But a star won't punch that guy…."

"The rebel star would." Roman said smirking as I smirked as I rested my hands on his chest, "Would you forgive your rebel star?" Roman asked as I let out a huff and bit at my bottom.

"As much as I don't like what you did but it was really sweet Roman bear." I said chuckling as he did so.

"Please don't give me cute little nickname…" Roman said as I smirked.

"It's too late…" I said.

"Let's go watch rest of that parade." Roman said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss before he led me back to our spot where he stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as I felt him pulling me back against his solid frame and felt his lips press against my neck. After the parade had ended, I turned around and smiled.

"I really liked that, you want to head back?" I asked.

"Absolutely, we are running low on time." Roman said as I nodded.

"Sorry for making us run late." I said as he smirked.

"Nothing to apologize about…I should be apologizing…does…does that happen a lot?"

"What those guys said?" I asked as I began to feel embarrassed again thinking about it.

"Yeah…" Roman asked as he glanced to me as he let go of my hand snaking it around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walked along the main street looking at the different buildings that really set the atmosphere and it was just amazing architecture and I just loved it.

"My whole life…I've always been teased or made fun of or secluded because I was always that fat girl…" I said shrugging, "I guess I'm used to it…doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt or make me embarrassed but it's just my life…." I said as I looked at my feet as I kicked at a rock that I saw and I glanced to Roman as he seemed kind of upset and mad, "Roman, I'm fine…you got to get used to it…it comes with dating a fat girl." I said as I knew he wouldn't as he stopped us pulling me to a stop as I looked up at him.

"I'm not going to get used to it, no person should ever live through that at any point….never. It's hurtful and uncalled for. It's disrespectful to you and to me…." Roman said as he dug his nails into my hips as he looked down into my eyes with his, he was very serious.

"I can't stop you from trying to put an end to these Mr. Know-It-All's out there but could you not punch them? One day someone will press charges." I said as he chuckled.

"I make no promises." Roman said as I let out a sigh, "I am just saying if they get me angry enough, I can't promise that I won't punch them." Roman said as I nodded.

"Fine…fair enough." I said as he smirked as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss before we walked back towards our hotel stopping randomly only for I can take pictures of the city until we arrived back to the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I sat aside on the edge of the bed watching them gather their gear to take to the arena before we headed over there in which I sat in the locker room watching them change as I went to find Leonard getting the night's matches for them and yet again Dean pretty much had the night off. Roman stood next to me as he rested his foot onto the bench leaning forward tightening the laces on the combat type shoes he had on as he was glancing to me and smiling, he stopped leaning against his leg.

"You going to walk us out?" Roman asked as I shrugged, "I'll understand if you don't after what happened today." Roman said.

"What happened today?" Seth asked as I looked up seeing him glancing up from wrapping tape on his arms.

"It's nothing…" I said shrugging as I felt my cheeks already reddening as I glanced to Roman who looked over to Seth like they were speaking through their eyes, they had like their own language that they could speak by just looking at each other and I'm sure that they had to have that in order to perform in the ring. "Why do you guys got to do that?" I asked as I glanced between the two of them.

"Why? You don't like it?" Dean asked as he came over plopping down next to me.

"No, I want to know what you guys are saying." I said as Dean chuckled.

"It's all good baby, I promise." Roman said.

"What do you want to do while these two are in the ring?" Dean asked as I shrugged.

"We'll find something to do." I said as he nodded when a knock came to the door, "Good luck guys…" I said standing up as I stepped up in front of Seth giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe." Seth said as I smirked as I stepped in front of Roman.

"And you Roman bear, you need good luck and please don't get hurt on me." I said as I felt his hands already resting on my hips and I rested my hands on his chest as I was standing close to him.

"You are okay with me getting hurt?" Seth asked.

"I didn't say that…" I said.

"Dude, let's give them some time…" Dean said tugging at Seth's arm towards the door.

"It's fine…" Roman said, "I won't get hurt and I don't need luck….I love you baby." Roman said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling as he smiled back before he gave me another kiss as he walked towards the door where the other two were waiting.

"I'll be right back." Dean said as I nodded as I sat back down pulling my phone out texting Courtneh that I was flying home tomorrow so she'll know and I texted Cameron and me and her were texting while I waited for Dean to return. I was looking at the phone smiling at what Cameron had wrote which for some reason had me laughing when I heard the door open and I looked up seeing Dean which caused me to smile in a different way. "Glad to see you smiling again…." Dean said.

"Why won't I be smiling?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know….maybe because of what happened earlier." Dean said shrugging as he turned his back to me as he went to his locker.

"Roman told you guys?! Why can't anything be a secret around here?" I asked, I shouldn't be mad because it was to Seth and Dean not anyone else but it still made me upset.

"He was just trying to make us aware of the situation so we can go kick ass if we need to, serve our justice…" Dean said as I rolled my eyes as I felt my phone going off from another text from Cameron.

"You going to go punch people too?" I asked.

"No….I'm going to cut people, difference." Dean said as I just burst into laughter as I looked to him and he looked serious.

"Dean, come on…"

"Fine, I won't cut them if you said don't…" Dean said as he shut his locker and walked over straddling the bench next to me, "So, we got twenty minutes to kill and I really don't feel like having another heart to heart…who you texting?" Dean asked as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Cameron and my roommate." I said as I looked to him as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Well…can they wait?" He asked smirking as I smirked back looking into his green eyes.

"Yes…what do you have in mind?" I asked as I put my phone aside in my purse, when I turned to look back at him when he instantly captured my lips in a kiss, it was a rough but passionate kiss when he broke the kiss resting his forehead against my head.

"Well…" Dean said smirking.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked already reading his mind.

"Yep…will you be up and ready for Roman tonight because he'll be pissed if I had sex with you and you weren't up for him tonight, for one last round before you leave tomorrow." Dean said as I felt him give my cheek one soft kiss.

"Yeah…" I said nodding.

"Okay sweetie." Dean said smiling as he stood up going over to his things grabbing the tin foil wrapper before he walked back over where he straddled the bench grasping my chin turning me to face him where he captured my lips in a rough kiss moaning into his lips as I moved to face him more on the bench as his hands were gripping at my shirt tugging at it as the kiss broke and I pulled my shirt over my head as he began to remove his Shield gear, which was more complicated than a regular shirt. After watching him fidget with the vest, he began to pulling his undershirt off as he nodded towards me, "Take that bra off and now…." Dean said in a demand as I smirked as I did so. I moved to where I was straddling the bench staring back at him as he smirked as he pushed his fingers through my hair grasping a handful of my hair pushing my head back to look up at him as he stood up as I smirked as he leant down roughly kissing me as I moaned into his lips as he slowly laid me back to sprawl out over the bench as his free hand planted on the bench above me as my feet were working with each other pulling my shoes off as I wrapped my arms around his neck and sliding them over his shoulders dragging my nails along his skin causing scratches to appear on his back I'm sure hearing him let out moans that vibrated in our non-ending kiss. I smirked under the kiss when the kiss broke, "Keep scratching at me…I like when girls leave their marks if you don't mind me leaving a mark…" Dean said smiling down at me and his green eyes brighter than ever.

"Mark away…" I said biting at my bottom lip as he smiled down at me as he roughly kissed me again moaning into his lips as my hands glided down his chest to the belt buckle of his pants undoing the belt, the button and zipper of his pants as I heard him groan as I slid my hand into his pants rubbing it over his throbbing hard cock through his boxers that were holding it in. I heard him let out another groan when my hand had came in contact with his cock, he broke our kiss as he leant his forehead against mine before giving me a peck on the lips before he began to kiss at my neck biting roughly letting out yelps of pain mixed with pleasure and moaned with each lapping of his tongue over the bitten mark before he kissed down my neck towards my breast where he grasped my one breast with his hand kneading it as his mouth kissed to the other where he flicked his tongue over my perked nipple before twirling it around and I arched my back feeling him wrap his lips tightly around the bud gently giving it a suck as my hand found the hem of his boxers tugging at it trying to get my hand into his boxers when I felt his hand leave my breast tugging my hand away and I whimpered. "No…not yet baby….I'm already so fucking hard for you and don't need to cum sooner than planned…." Dean said as I nodded as I bit at my bottom lip as his hand went back to kneading my breast and his mouth returned to work as my hand still rubbed at his hard cock through his boxers hearing him moan and I was letting out moans of pleasure and yelps of some pain when he would bite against my skin or nipple before he made his way to the other breast doing the same ritual arching my back into him feeling the skin of his chest rub against my skin, both of which were hot and slightly wet from sweat that may have gotten on our bodies already. I felt Dean begin to kiss his way down my body as his hands followed and his lips pressed against my skin above the hem of my pants biting at my bottom lip as I looked down at him as he looked up at me with his bright green eyes. I felt Dean's fingers slip into the hem of my pants and slid along the inside of my pants to where the button was, I watched as he fumbled the button undone then unzipped the zipper as he smirked and heard him let out a groan as he began to tug my pants down causing him to back away making my hand slip from his cock. "Lift your hips…." Dean demanded as I did just that as he tugged my pants off rest of the way tossing them aside as I sat up and he gave me a glare.

"Pants….off…." I said as I bit at my bottom lip reaching out for his pants as he smirked as I tugged his pants down his legs as he stepped out of them kicking them aside as he got rid of his boxers on his own as I licked my lips biting at my bottom lip again. He walked over leaning over my body, he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss roughly as I moaned into his lips.

"Lay down baby, I'll be back." He said as I nodded as I laid down, my one arm laying above my head along the bench as my other rested over my stomach watching as Dean hurriedly walked over to his bag reaching in and coming back with the foil wrapper.

"I…I want to…put it on…" I said nervously as I sat back up as he smirked as he handed me the wrapper as I ripped it open and did what I had to do to get the condom ready before I slid it onto the tip of his harden cock before I wrapped my lips around his cock slowly sliding more and more into my mouth as I pushed the condom down his length gently sucking before I began to flick and lick my tongue over the condom that now covered his length as I bobbed my head along his length feeling his fingers tangling in my hair and feeling his hips buck forward with each thrust of my mouth.

"Fuck…Meg….so good…." Dean moaned as I looked up at him seeing his head flung back with his eyes clenched shut as I moaned sending vibrations into his cock as I felt his fingers tightened in my hair as he tugged my head off his cock. "I…I can't have you make me cum yet…." Jon moaned as he was already slightly panting. I nodded as I wiped at my lips as he pulled my hair causing my head to be pulled back as he crashed our lips together in a kiss as he leant me back against the bench as he positioned himself between my legs. "I'm not going to prep you…I like it better that way…I'll eat you out afterwards…" Dean moaned as I nodded as I felt him bite at my neck at the same spot he was nibbling at earlier knowing that he may draw blood if he continues to bite that hard when I felt him grab my leg lifting it up to rest against his shoulder as I felt his hand slide between our bodies feeling him position his cock to feel the tip of his cock rub against my entrance when he thrusted into me fully feeling his balls slap against me and his cock brushing against my pleasure spot. My back arched up as my hands grasping at his back digging my nails into his back scratching them along his back.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed out biting at my bottom lip.

"Shit Meg, you are so tight…" Dean groaned outside my ear as I slowly began wiggling below him trying to relax and accustom to his size which was slowly coming about as I wiggled my hips against his. "Fuck…stop that…" Dean moaned as I felt his hand smack at my butt feeling the sting of the spank whimpering, even though it hurt but it was pleasurable. "You like being spanked?!" He asked intrigued as I saw him quirk an eyebrow as I bit at my bottom lip looking down between us then back up at him as he pulled out and jerked his hips back into me roughly and rapidly getting me to yelp.

"Uh….oh god Dean…" I moaned as I rocked my hips as he smirked as he leant down nipping at my neck as he began to pump his hips in and out of me roughly and at a fast pace, he didn't even start at slow. "Yes…oh god….uh….uh…" I moaned as I arched my back as I dug my nails into his back hearing him moan and he was nibbling at my neck feeling like a little bit of blood was drawn feeling him flick his tongue over the spot when I felt his hand smacking against my butt again yelping as I rocked my hips against his.

"I….want you to…bend over…" Dean whispered into my ear before he bit below my ear lobe as I let out a low groan as he slowly pulled out of me letting out a whimper as I slowly got to my feet going to bend over and he stopped me. "In the bathroom part…I want you to watch me fuck you from behind…." Dean whispered as he pressed his lips against mine roughly as his fingers gripped my hair and head by the back of it. He let go of me as I turned around to lead the way hurriedly wanting him to fuck me more and make me cum, I was excited about this because I've never done this when I felt him smack at my ass jumping forward a few steps turning to look over my shoulder to look at him seeing him smirk and his eyes glued on my ass as he watched me walk towards the bathroom. We got to the bathroom part seeing the mirrors as I looked over my shoulder at Dean who stepped behind me feeling him push me forward where I leant against the sink feeling his nails scratch down my spine biting at my bottom lip as I looked over my shoulder at him when I felt his hand reach the arch of my back holding it there as I felt the tip of his cock poke at my entrance feeling him roughly thrust into me like the first time feeling his balls slap against me and his cock pressing against my g-spot as my nails scraped against the sink counter as I looked up into the mirror seeing his facial expression along with myself in the mirror, it was so hot seeing that as I felt his hand grab at my shoulder digging his nails into my skin as he began to roughly rock his hips in and out of me in rough jerks of his hips.

"Oh god…uh…" I groaned as my head fell forward feeling his other hand smack at my ass letting out another moan as he then dug his fingers into my hips.

"Fuck Meg…" Dean moaned as I looked at the reflection watching him making me more turned on as I bit at my bottom lip feeling him spanking my ass as he thrust his hips faster as his nails scratched at my back letting out soft yelps of pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Shit…oh god….uh….Dean…Dean….I'm…I'm going….going to cum…" I moaned as I looked into the mirror watching as Dean bit at his bottom lip hearing him grunt as he would jerk his hips in short rough thrusts into me.

"Cum. For. Me." Dean groaned between jerks of his hips into me as I felt him pull at my hair tugging my head back.

"DEAN!" I yelled in pleasure as he jerked his hips into me with one last thrust hitting my g-spot cumming all over his cock.

"Just. Like. That. Shit. Meg." Dean groaned as his hips thrusted roughly into me after each word when I felt him pull me back against him as I watched as he arched his back when he did a couple more rough thrusts into me feeling him fill the condom with his warm cum when he finally pulled out of me. I slowly stood up using the sink to support me feeling my knees being weak when Dean walked over tossing the used condom into the trash as I looked into the mirror seeing the bite mark on my neck seeing a little dry blood spots then I turned slightly so I could see my back seeing scratch marks along my back along with a subtle hand print on my butt smirking slightly. "The hand print will be gone sooner than the scratches….I wasn't too rough, was I?" Dean asked as I turned to look at him as he stepped closer to me as I smirked.

"Nah, I can handle it…" I said nodding as he smirked as he broke the distance between us capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Let me go lick up my prize before I get you dressed." Dean said smirking as I smirked.

"You know, as much as I would like that…maybe next time?" I asked biting at my bottom lip nervously as he smirked.

"Okay sweetie…but may I get one lick?" He asked as I smirked as I nodded yes as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as I felt a hand dip between my legs feeling his fingers rub against my clit moaning into his lips as he broke the kiss watching as he put the fingers into his mouth sucking at them letting out a moan as I let out another seeing this. "We should get dressed before they come barreling through that door." Dean said as I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so…Dean…" I said as he stopped from walking away towards the door that led into the other room.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Thanks…for yesterday…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"No problem…any time…" He said giving me a wink as he headed into the other room as I slowly walked behind him to the other room where I began to get dress and pulled my shirt on right when the door was pushed open for Roman and Seth.


	17. Chapter 17

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I had pulled my shirt over my head when I heard the door open as I looked over seeing Seth and Roman walk into the locker room with us.

"How was the match?" I asked.

"Probably not as entertaining as to what was going on in here I presume." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as both Seth and Roman laughed.

"You can't hide the giant mark Dean left on your neck…what did I tell you about being gentle with her?" Roman asked turning and getting a little louder towards Dean.

"I told him I was okay with it…" I said standing up for Dean, "It'll be healed by next time I see you." I said as I bit at my bottom lip as Roman let out a huff as he looked to Dean.

"Next time, don't mark her that bad." Roman said as Dean mocked back talked him as Roman came over and stood in front of me as I stared up at him as he smirked and he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as I smiled under his lips. "I was thinking, we go back to the hotel and we go out and have dinner together, we haven't had real time to talk besides this morning before we were interrupted…" Roman said as I smiled.

"I'll like that…" I said.

"Then we'll go back to the room for dessert and hopefully those two will be in bed." Roman said.

"If they are or aren't, you will still get your dessert." I said smirking as I captured his lips in a kiss.

"Good." Roman said smirking.

"I'm going to go say bye to Cameron real quick…." I said as Roman smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you are making friends on the road…" Roman said as I smiled.

"Well friend, I don't know if they count as friends." I said nodding to Seth and Dean as he chuckled.

"True." Roman said as he gave me another kiss before I headed out of the locker room going over to the diva's room where I found Cameron and Naomi sitting there talking and they were already in their normal day clothes as I went and joined them sitting on the ground with them.

"Hi, I'm Meg." I said sticking my hand out to introduce myself to Naomi.

"Nice to meet you." Naomi said smiling.

"You leaving?" Cameron asked.

"Whenever those three get changed and ready or whatever the fuck." I said shrugging as they chuckled.

"How do you like being on the road? I mean, this has got to be surreal and different for you." Naomi asked.

"It is surreal, I am still in fan mode so it's like when I see you guys walking around I am trying so hard not to go 'oh my god it's Brodus!' as I walk by." I said as we all chuckled.

"Has Roman took you out to explore any of the cities?" Cameron asked.

"He did today, he took me to Masquerade Square or whatever it's called, this city is so pretty…"

"Did you earn yourself beads?" Naomi asked.

"No…that was kind of ruined." I said.

"How was it ruined?" Cameron asked intrigued as I told them the story about the drunk guys and how Roman punched the guy, they were shocked that Roman would act that way. "He was just protecting your right." Cameron said.

"But he also needs to be careful with that, because he is still representing WWE and if someone saw him do that he could be in big trouble, just as much if it had happened backstage with another talent." Naomi said.

"What would happen if they found out and what kind of trouble would he be in?" I asked curiously.

"He could be suspended, they will strip him and Seth of the belts and that is all I could think of them doing. I would hope they don't demote him back to NXT." Naomi said.

"It's worse when it involves a civilian, if you were a wrestler or worked within the company the punishment may not be as bad but since you aren't with the company the punishments could be worse." Cameron said as I nodded, I was sort of in shock because I feared this would happen and that I could put his career at risk even though it was Roman's actions and decisions to punch the guy and I didn't want him to do it but it would be my fault because it was me that caused it to happen.

"Would I get in trouble? I don't want to get in trouble but if it was something like this where it was my fault, could I take the blame and try to get him less punishment?" I asked.

"How could they punish you? They can't tell you not to see your boyfriend." Naomi said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about it, I doubt this would happen again and Roman isn't stupid, he loves this business too much to let anything stop him from doing what he loves." Cameron said as I nodded and knew she was right when my phone went off.

"Speaking of Roman…I should get going…" I said as I began getting to my feet.

"Okay, text me and don't be a stranger woman!" Cameron said as I nodded and chuckled.

"I won't, I'll text you when I land." I said as I leant down hugging her and hugged Naomi.

"I'll get your number from Cameron, if she's cool with you then your cool with me." Naomi said as I nodded as I said good-bye before heading out of the room to find my way out to the car when I saw Roman standing there checking his phone. "I was getting worried about you baby…" Roman said.

"Yeah, sorry we started talking about things…."

"It wasn't about me was it?" Roman asked as his hands gripped at my hips as he stared down at me seeing a bit of seduction on his face smiling.

"Your name may have came up a couple of times." I said smiling as he smiled as he bent down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I hope it was all good."

"It can't be anything else besides good."

"Well…." Roman said.

"Don't even start mister." I said as he chuckled.

"Okay baby, I love you." He said as I smiled.

"I love you too." I said as he smiled just as wide as he led me to a door where he pulled it open letting me climb into the car and he walked around to join me in the backseat before we both buckled up heading towards our hotel for the night. I waited as they gathered the bags they had to take to the arena with them that had their ring gear along with other things, Roman grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as I followed them as we took a back way into the hotel so they wouldn't have to be bombarded by fans I had assumed and we went up to our room where I plopped on the bed watching as they put their stuff aside as I reached into my purse pulling out my perfume, "It's going to smell girly in about three seconds." I gave them the warning as I pulled the cap off the perfume before spraying a few squirts over my body and putting the cap back on it before tossing it back into my purse zipping it up as I looked up watching as Roman was pulling his hair up into a ponytail and he turned to me.

"You ready baby?" Roman asked as I nodded yes as I stood to my feet.

"I like that 'girly' perfume you are wearing." Seth said.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

"Me too, you should wear that one more." Roman said as I nodded as I made note to invest it that kind more.

"I'll try to remember that." I said nodding again as Roman grasped my hand.

"Don't wait up for us." Roman said.

"We will, we know what dessert is." Dean said as both him and Seth chuckled as Roman glared at them as they continued to laugh as Roman pulled the door open letting me walk out first as he stepped out into the hall with me as he grasped my hand as we headed down to the lobby finding the small deli and coffee shop mixed together, it wasn't even a full restaurant but it was a cute little place that we went in to order our meal and a drink, I couldn't even get coffee because I would have been up all night if I had done that.

"What is up with Cameron and Naomi? Naomi is going to be family soon enough so I need to know more information about her." Roman said as he slid into a booth and I slid into the booth beside him.

"What?" I asked.

"She is engaged to my cousin so she is going to be a cousin in law…" Roman said as I nodded.

"We just talked about exploring the towns and they asked me how I felt about travelling."

"Did you tell them about today?"

"About the dude?" I asked curious about if that is what he meant.

"Yeah." Roman asked.

"They know…we talked about it in a different aspect…they are girls and we can talk in confidence and stuff, us girls talk differently than anything else…" I lied as I wasn't going to tell him that I knew about how he could get fired about what he did earlier that day as Roman nodded.

"Do you like travelling?" Roman asked.

"I don't mind it…I'm still getting used to it…but I won't mind doing it if I get to spend time with you and getting spoiled being able to watch wrestling for free, seeing you wrestle, spending time with you alone is spoiling too and eating out a lot…there is more good than bad, the only bad is missing work…"

"Could you travel with your job?" Roman asked.

"No…it's more stationary than anything…but I'm starting training for a new position so I can get promoted."

"Really? Is this promotion more pay, more hours or anything?" Roman asked.

"It's more pay by a dollar, and I am already full time so no more hours unfortunately. But the better thing about it is that it's easier to transfer to other cities and other places so if and when I do save up to move I can transfer to a wider range of places." I said.

"Where would you move?"

"I thought I already told you?"

"I like hearing you talk…" Roman said smirking as I smiled too.

"California or Florida I think is where I want to move to…" I said.

"Right….well…I live in Florida…" Roman said as he smirked as he wrapped his arm around me as he rested it on the booth behind us.

"And?" I asked chuckling.

"Maybe when you finish training then you can move to Florida with me…." Roman said as I was kind of glad I hadn't took a bite of my food because I would have choked on it.

"Roman, you serious?"

"Yes, we've been in contact for a month and I already know I love you, you can come live with me so you already have a place to stay when you move." Roman said.

"What if we don't work out?" I asked as I looked down at the table nervously then looked back up at him.

"We will work out baby…but if we do end up having to break up, Seth lives nearby that I'm sure you can live if it gets that bad where we can't be civil enough to stay in the same house." Roman said as I nodded. "I would really like it if you were to think about it because I could really get used to you being at home when I get home, you can watch over the house when I'm gone and we can spend three days a week together as well…" Roman said as I listened to him speak about how much he wants me to stay with him and I could tell how excited he was, it may be something to look into rather than having to travel on weekends with the flying and stuff to see him and missing work.

"It may not be any time soon if I were to move down there." I said.

"You will consider it though that way I can take care of my girl?" Roman asked.

"You already are taking care of me…" I said smirking as I scooted closer, "But I may miss travelling with you…" I said.

"I'll miss you period." Roman said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'll miss you too…I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Me neither…when can you come back?" Roman asked as I let out a chuckle as he smirked, "We'll think of that later, maybe when you get done with training."

"I don't think so, training is like four months long but if I miss a day I won't miss much because it's at your own pace thing." I said as Roman smiled hearing that.

"So I can con you into coming on the road with me again in the near future?" Roman asked as I smirked.

"You may or may not."

"I will, I know there aren't going to be any no's amongst us when it comes to wanting to see each other." Roman said as I chuckled.

"You are right." I said smiling.

"I think we should get back so we can have dessert and get some sleep before we head to the airport." Roman said as I nodded, I hated hearing him mention the airport knowing that it meant that this was to end but I knew that we will see each other sooner than later. I slid out of the booth to let him slide out as we grabbed our trash heading towards the trash bin tossing the trash away before we walked out of the shop and headed up to our room. "You up for dessert?" Roman asked as he stood in front of me on the elevator resting his hands on my hips.

"I'm up for it, if you are up for it." I said biting at my bottom lip as I heard him let out a small chuckle and smile.

"I'm always up for it, you always make me so horny." He groaned as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as I let out a soft moan.

"I doubt that baby." I said after the kiss broke feeling his forehead resting against mine and I looked up into his beautiful eyes smirking.

"Why are you doubting me? You need to believe in me baby…" Roman said as he pulled me off from leaning against the arm rest of the elevator chute and rub against the front of his body making us be skin to skin contact if it wasn't for our clothes feeling the bulge in his pants already forming letting out a moan, "You going to believe me more often?" Roman asked in a soft growl.

"Nope." I said smirking as he chuckled as he gave me another kiss as the elevator came to a stop hearing the ting before the doors opened. Roman grasped my hands tugging me to follow him as he walked backwards along the hall until we arrived to our room. I stood beside Roman as he unlocked the door letting us in as he let me slide in and he walked in behind me, I turned around to face him as he smirked as he took the couple steps forward breaking the distance between us as he rested his hands on my hips again and he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as his hands slid under the hem of my shirt feeling the skin of his hands on my skin leaving hot trails as I let out moans into his lip as he began to lead me backwards through the room where I hit a bed falling back onto it as he climbed onto the bed straddling me as he leant down pressing his lips to mine again for more kisses.

"The show begins." I heard as the kiss broke and we both looked over at the two men who were shuffling to get a better view as Roman looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." Roman whispered as I smirked.

"Don't worry about it baby, just fuck me…" I said as he chuckled.

"Why don't you go change into what you were last night and I'll get ready?" Roman asked as he kissed at my lips as I smirked.

"If you say so baby…"

"It was sexy…" Roman said in a growl as I smiled as he climbed off me sitting beside me as I sat up then got to my feet as I walked to the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me before I locked it then proceed to take my bra off and took my pants off before I walked out nervously but more comfortable than I was last night as I tossed my clothes on top of my bag to take care of in the morning not wanting to deal with it right now as I knew exactly where I headed and that was Roman who was already laying along the bed under the covers. I walked over between the beds where I lifted the covers slightly climbing over him and straddling his lap feeling his bulge harder than before as I planted both my hands on either side of his head as I leant down capturing his lips.

"You still want dessert?" I asked as I grinded my hips against his hearing him moan as I noticed him look between our bodies as I grinded my hips against his moaning myself feeling his harden cock rub at the sensitive spot between my legs.

"You know it baby." He whispered as his hands grasped at my hips pulling me to grind against him again as I moaned, "I already got a condom on…" He moaned as I smirked.

"Then why are you still wearing your boxers?" I asked as he flipped me to my back as he was positioned between my legs and I groaned as he rotated his hips feeling his bulge rub against me letting out a moan.

"Because I can baby…" He whispered outside my ear sending shivers down my spine as he kissed at my neck before I felt him kiss down my neck to the collar of my shirt and dipping below the blanket feeling him roll my shirt up feeling his lips press against my skin on my stomach as he kissed up to my breasts that were slowly exposed biting at my bottom lip arching my back feeling his tongue flick over my perked nipple letting out a soft moan as my head rolled over looking at the other bed seeing Dean and Seth watching us as I let out another moan when I felt him do it again moaning again. Roman flicked his tongue over that nipple more frequent before wrapping his lips around it and gently suckling it as his hand was kneading at the other breast as I looked back down seeing Roman below the blanket biting harder at my lip when Roman switched breasts moaning more when the rituals were repeated on the other breast as I felt him begin kissing back down my stomach.

"Oh Roman…just…." I began to say when I felt him lightly bite at my skin as I stopped speaking letting out a tiny yelp as he kissed to the hem of my underwear in which he tugged them down my legs and saw his hand long enough stretch out from under the blanket tossing it aside as I felt his hands resting on my inner thighs highly anticipating this when I felt his hands pushing my legs open as I lifted the blanket up lightly looking under it just in time to see Roman dip his head down between my legs, "FUCK!" I exclaimed arching my back when I felt him flick his tongue widely along my clit arching my back hearing moans come from the other bed looking over seeing the two other men grasping at the bulge in their boxers, their boxers barely holding their cocks in and doing a hard time restraining them. I then felt another flick of Roman's tongue moaning as I arched my back, my eyes not leaving the site of the two men, "I….I want to….watch you guys…jerk off while we…fuck…." I moan as I bit at my bottom lip as they let out a groan, "Uh….shit…oh god…." I moaned as I clenched my eyes shut arching my back feeling Roman licking more often along my clit then twirling his tongue in circles.

"Shit baby, you taste so good…I can't stop…" I heard Roman moan feeling his breath of him speaking hitting my pussy as I let out a soft moan.

"Please don't." I groaned as Roman did just that as I felt his lips gently pressing against my clit along with gently sucking at my clit as I looked over seeing Dean and Seth sitting there naked watching as their hands gripped their cock jerking them along their lengths moaning out seeing this. "Uh…fuck…oh god…" I moaned as I bit at my bottom lip as I felt Roman's hand rub against my thigh before roaming towards where I continued feeling his tongue flick over my clit as I arched my back feeling his tongue lapping over my clit when I felt his fingers rubbing at it. "Yeah….uh….shit Roman…" I moaned as I felt his fingers slide down my clit finding my entrance feeling him push two fingers into me roughly and brushed against my g-spot arching my back. "Hell baby…uh….you are…you are going to….make me cum…." I groaned as I wiggled my hips a little against his fingers feeling him moan into my clit as he gently sucked at my clit before he began flicking his tongue over my clit as he pumped his fingers faster into me.

"Make her cum…" I heard Seth groan as I arched my back biting at my bottom lip as I looked over seeing them jerking their hands faster along their lengths when I felt Roman gently bite at my inner thigh letting out a tiny yelp as I felt Roman flick his tongue over my clit as I let out an incoherent moan feeling his fingers brushing against my pleasure spot roughly with each pump of his fingers.

"Uh…oh yeah…shit…uh…uh…yes…" I moaned as I bit at my bottom lip as my back was arching off the bed and my fingers clenching around the blankets with my eyes clenching shut when my climax overcame my body, "ROMAN!" I exclaimed when it tidal waved over me feeling Roman moan into my clit as he continued licking at it and pumping his fingers in and out of me as I was trying to calm down from my climax feeling him slide his fingers out of me letting out a whimper when Roman began to kiss up my body until he slid out from the blanket planting a hand on the side of my head before he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I'm going to miss that…." He whispered as his free hand pushed through my hair.

"Me too but what I'm going to miss most is you…" I said as we both chuckled as I pushed him over to his back straddling him as I pushed my lips against his hearing 'whoa' coming from the two men that were watching as my fingers gently traced down his upper body as I was grinding my hips against his moaning into the kiss that I kept intact with him. My fingers finding the hem of his boxers tugging them down as far as I could and just enough to expose his fully erect cock feeling him moan into my lips.

"Shit baby…" Roman moaned in a whisper as I rested my forehead against his as his hands dug into my hips grinding against him again moaning and bit at my bottom lip. "You…you want to…ride my cock?" Roman moaned between breaths as I nodded as I captured his lips in a kiss as I felt his hand let go of my hip as we both looked down between our bodies watching as his hand grasped his cock hearing him let out a groan of pleasure as he positioned it to where it poked at my entrance and he slowly help guide me down onto his cock gasping at every inch of his cock that invaded my body.

"Fuck…" I moaned as I stared down into his eyes, "You're so big…" I groaned as I wiggled my hips against his trying to adjust to his size getting both of us to moan out feeling his nails dig into my hips.

"Shit baby….the more you wiggle, the closer I get to cumming…" Roman groaned as he bit at his bottom lip as I smirked as I sat up right as I leant back slightly as I rested my hands on the side of the bed as I slightly worked my hips to slide his cock in and out of me at a slow pace gasping each time when I rocked my hips up, I went to slowly slide back down knowing it was torturing him when he bucked his hips up thrusting his cock into me roughly.

"SHIT!" I groaned.

"Faster baby….I…I can't wait…" Roman moaned as I nodded as I began working my hips feeling him bucking his ups meeting my hips. I moaned out as I began working my hips faster as he was thrusting his hips up to meet my hips with every thrust down, he would thrust up.

"Shit baby….why….why haven't we….done this before…." I groaned as I leant forward working my hips back against his cock as I planted a hand on the side of his head, I leant closer capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I….I don't know…baby…" Roman moaned as he worked his hips up into me groaning feeling him roughly rub against my g-spot as his hands that were digging into my hips were pushing me back against his hips that were bucking up into me.

"Oh god….baby…shit…."

"You like that? Shit baby…" Roman groaned as my head fell back as my hips were rocking back meeting his causing me to moan out in pleasure.

"I'm…going to…oh god….yes…make me cum…" I moaned as I rolled my head forward resting my forehead against him, "Please…." I whispered.

"FUCK!" I heard Seth groan out loudly as I looked over seeing his cum squirting out of his cock landing on his bare chest and his hand.

"Oh shit…" I moaned as I began to work my hips faster on Roman's cock as Roman groaned as he began to work his hips faster as I stared down at Roman. "Cum…with me baby….shit…" I moaned between pants as Roman was biting at his bottom lip nodding as our eyes stared deeply and intently into each others.

"Shit!" I heard Dean moan out as I glanced over slightly seeing what happened to Seth happen to him as I felt my chin being grasped turning me to look at Roman when I felt a hard jerk of his hips thrust his cock deeper into me yelping.

"DAMN! Roman….that….felt…shit…." I groaned as I leant my forehead against his as he captured my lips against his.

"You're mine…Remember. That. I'm. So. Fucking. Close. Shit. Baby." Roman groaned between thrusts.

"Uh…All. Yours. Baby. ROMAN!" I screamed as I felt him thrust roughly up into me one last time sending me over the edge cumming over his cock and the bed below him as he thrusted up into me one more time.

"Meg, fuck!" He groaned when I could tell he had reached his orgasm feeling him work his hips a couple more times feeling his warm seed fill up the condom. I slid down onto his cock feeling him fill me up letting out a soft moan.

"Shit baby….I'm going to miss this….I'm going to miss you…" I said as I leant forward kissing him as I planted a hand on the side of his head on the pillow to help hold up my weight afraid that I was going to hurt him with all my weight on him.

"I'm going to miss you too…I love you." He said as he smiled and felt his fingers push through my hair as I smiled back giving him another quick kiss.

"I love you more." I said as he chuckled as I slid off him and flopped onto the bed next to him as I looked over at the other two men as Roman stood up to take care of the condom as I slid to the edge of the bed standing up going to the two men that still sat there as I knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Cleaning you up…" I said smirking as I leant forward flicking my tongue along his cock teasingly then up his chest licking up the sticky substance that had landed on his chest as I swallowed all of the substance that I had licked off of him. I looked up at Dean as I leant back licking my lips as I looked over at Seth as I scooted over slightly to be in front of him doing the same thing as I saw Roman walk out smiling. "All clean." I said smirking as I slowly slid to my feet as I turned to Roman stepping closer. "I'm going to get dressed then bed?" I asked as I stared up into his eyes as I rested my hands on his chest as his hands gripped at my hips.

"Okay baby…" Roman said as he captured my lips in a kiss as I slid from his grip finding my shirt and underwear pulling them on before I walked around the bed sliding into the bed under the covers scooting closer to Roman as I rested my head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around me pulling me closer to him as he rolled to his side allowing me to rest my head forward against the curve of his neck as both his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." I said as I kissed at his chest.

"I love you more." Roman said as I chuckled as I cuddled closer to him as my hands rested against his bare upper body.

"Is an alarm set?" I asked curiously.

"Yes baby, even though I wish it wasn't."

"Me too…" I said as I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes just enjoying the fact I was cuddled into his embrace not wanting the night to end and dreaded tomorrow coming as I just laid there loving being wrapped up in his embrace trying to soak it in. I guess I fell asleep even though I didn't want to go to sleep, I planned on just laying there enjoying being wrapped in his embrace cuddling but I guess my brain and body had something else in mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

"Hey sweetie…you are going to miss your flight…" Roman whispered as I snuggled closer to him burying my face further into his chest as I heard him chuckling. "Sweetie, snuggling closer to me isn't going to help any." Roman said as I smirked as I opened my eyes.

"Yes it is…it's going to help me." I stated.

"Well, glad to hear that cause it's helping me but I don't want you to be late…" Roman said as I let out a sigh.

"You're right…" I said as I moved so I could look up at him, "Morning…I love you." I said as I leant up capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I love you too…" Roman said smiling as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I smiled back at him as I sat up and began getting out of the bed. I gathered a new outfit to travel in getting dressed, then packed up everything that was mine before I looked at the two men letting out a sigh knowing soon I will be saying good-bye.

"You ready?" Seth asked as I nodded as they walked with me to the car where they drove me to the airport where the car was parked in short term parking as Seth and Dean actually got out this time walking with Roman and I into the airport as Roman walked me through the line to check into my flight and my bags into the stand as we walked back to where Seth and Dean were hanging around waiting for us.

"I…I had fun…" I said as I stood there almost in front of all three men as I looked down at my feet then up at them.

"We had fun too….when are you coming back?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, "Hopefully soon if you guys want me to come back." I said.

"Of course we would want you to come back baby." Roman said as he reached out grabbing my hand rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand as I nodded.

"You can come whenever you want." Seth said as I nodded, "But first you need to leave in order to come back…" Seth said as I nodded as I knew he was right as I looked to Roman not wanting to say good-bye to my boyfriend. I slowly broke my grip of his hand going up to Dean first as we looked at each other a little bit and I smiled before I scooped him into a hug before I stepped back a little giving him a kiss on the lips before we completely broke from each other's embrace before I stepped in front of Seth. "Do I get the same thing?" Seth asked smirking seductively.

"Of course…" I said smirking as I stepped forward engulfing him in a hug, it was just as good as Dean's hug as I stepped back giving him a kiss just as passionate as the one I gave Dean. As the kiss broke, I saw him smiling much like Dean as I stepped in front of Roman.

"I'll walk you closer to the escalator." Roman said as I nodded as he grabbed my hand walking me towards the bottom of the escalator giving us alone time as I glanced to the other two men that were waiting for Roman. "I love you baby…" Roman said as I looked up at him smiling as he was looking down at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too…." I said as I scooted closer to his embrace feeling his arms wrap around my body holding me tight to him as my arms wrapped around his waist as I stood there resting my head against his chest. "I don't want to go." I said as I felt him press his lips against the top of my head.

"I know baby…you'll be in my arms sooner than later…"

"I hope so…" I said as I looked up at him again, "I should get going…" I said as my arms slowly slid from his body.

"Okay baby…I love you, travel safe and text me when you get home…" Roman said as I nodded as I looked up at him as we met in the middle pressing our lips together in the most passionate kiss of all three.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I stepped back looking over at the other two smiling, "Bye guys." I said.

"Bye." Seth said.

"Bye…we don't get a love you?" Dean asked sarcastically and I let out a soft chuckle.

"I love you Dean…I love you Seth." I said as I rolled my eyes as I turned to Roman smiling as I leant in giving him another quick kiss. "Make new friends please." I whispered as he chuckled.

"I make no promises." He whispered back before I smiled as I looked up into his eyes before I let out a sigh before I turned heading through the line for security and made it through the metal detectors turning to see Roman standing where I had left him but now he was facing me as Seth and Dean were a few steps behind him, Dean had his thumbs hooked into his pockets as Seth's hands were fully into his pockets as I waved, I didn't want to leave, I just wanted to walk back through and go back to them but I couldn't. I turned around and just walked towards the monitor as my hand was tightening on the straps of my backpack, I knew that the first time would be the hardest and any time after this it would hopefully become easier. I finally found my terminal knowing I wouldn't be here that long considering what time I had arrived, I sat down pulling out my phone texting Courtneh that I was on the way home knowing that she would want to know along with texting Naomi and Cameron that I was at the airport and it was great hanging out with them as I texted Roman that I already missed him already, it was cute and funny because he wrote back saying he was about to write me the same thing. I sat there staring out the window hating that I was leaving, it was taking everything not to get up and leave to go find them or hail a cab to take me to the arena but knew that I couldn't do it. I waited until my row got called before I got up going to get in line waiting until my turn handing my ticket over to be scanned before walking along the tunnel thing feeling claustrophobic as I stood there waiting for people to let me out of it and onto the plane to find my seat. I found my seat texting all those that I had texted saying my phone was going off and I did so before I looked out the window staring blankly at the flights that I could see at the other terminals thinking about this past weekend, Roman's offer about moving to Florida when I finished training and what he did with that guy when the guy made those statements. The flight went longer than the first it had seemed, when I landed, I couldn't be happier to stand up and to move. I headed out of the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport waiting for my phone to load up texting everyone that I was landed and did a separate text to Courtneh that I was on the way home whenever I could grab my bag. I went down to the baggage claim waiting aside until I saw my bag, I grabbed it and headed to my car to drive the distance home. I parked my car in my reserved spot, I climbed out grabbing the bags heading up to the apartment Courtneh and I shared not seeing her anywhere.

"Courtneh?" I asked loudly through the apartment not hearing a response, "She must be at work or went to go get food." I said as I took my things to my room where I set them aside as I sat on the edge of the bed as I laid back looking up at the ceiling thinking about the weekend, didn't know what to think about going to FL or anything. I laid there for a little bit feeling my phone vibrate not wanting to answer the text that had came in so I ignored it when I heard my front door to the apartment open sitting up instantly before I stood up to go greet Courtneh seeing her carrying a drink carrier and a bag of food from a local restaurant.

"Hey girl! I thought you would be hungry so I went on a food run and we can talk about your trip." Courtneh said as I nodded as I helped her by grabbing the drink carrier going to the couch where I set the drinks onto the coffee table and she did the same with the bag of food as we claimed spots on the couch separating the food before I sat back on the couch. "So, how'd it go?" Courtneh asked.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"The beginning." Courtneh said as I nodded as I took a bite of my hamburger before I began and took bites as I spoke about what took place over the weekend and Courtneh tossed the wrapper of her hamburger onto the coffee table. "Sorry about that dude…what are we? In high school, honestly?" Courtneh asked as she snickered and shook her head.

"They were drunk but still, I notice the looks that I get for my weight and being with Roman…people don't expect a man that looks like him being with someone like me…." I said.

"Doesn't make what he said right."

"Doesn't make what Roman did right." I retorted.

"I wasn't saying that…just…how do you feel? Obviously not good but what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what I'm going to do? I got to deal with it."

"Are you going to be able to deal with the looks? The whispers? I just remember what it was like for you in high school." Courtneh said as she was right as I ran a hand through my hair not knowing what to do.

"I…I just don't want to break up with Roman nor do I think I can push him off on not coming to see him for long periods of time for my selfish reasons." I said as Courtneh nodded.

"I understand, you guys are dating and it's only expected you guys would want to see each other."

"I just…I don't want him to get fired." I said looking down at my lap.

"Wait, wait, wait…he can get fired?" Courtneh asked.

"That is what I was told by the girls…but I don't think he would do anything to jeopardize his employment over me."

"You sure? I mean, people do weird things for love…"

"I never said we were in love."

"Do you guys say I love you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that if he loves you that he will do it again because it's protecting and standing up for his girl, guys have this weird thing about protecting and standing up for their girls even though we can usually take care of ourselves but it's protecting what is theirs."

"What am I going to tell him? Ignore them? I've learned to do that after many years of coping with it, it still bugs me but Roman…I don't see him ignoring them as easily as I do…" I said.

"I don't know what to tell you…" Courtneh said as I knew that she cared and was happy for me, I didn't know what to expect nor do. I always wanted to lose weight but was never ready and have always came up with reasons not to do so and even now I can list reasons why I shouldn't or can't.

"Anyways…Roman asked me about moving to Florida with him." I said as she almost spat her drink out.

"What?" She asked.

"I told him how I always wanted to live in Florida or California and that I'm training for that new job which will provide me to be able to travel to a different location if the position was available and he said I could move in with him if I wanted but it won't be until after training." I said.

"What about me?" Courtneh asked as I never really thought about her, I felt so selfish as I just played with the straw in my cup.

"I'll help you find another roommate…what about Sara in human resources?" I asked.

"Sara? Really? No…here and I won't be able to click like you and I…." Courtneh said as I saw her run a hand through her hair and seeing that her fingers tangled in her hair.

"I'm sorry Court…It won't be for a few months, and by then we may be broken up so there isn't anything to worry about…" I said as I felt horrible leaving her like this.

"But it's something I need to look at too, what if you do end up moving out one day? What am I going to do then? I'm sure you would think the same way? You have found yourself a boyfriend and when you do get serious, you two may move out together or whatever and it'll be the same way if I was in your shoes…" Courtneh said shrugging.

"I'm sorry that it has happened this way, but at least it is months advance if it does end up happening…I'll help you scout for roommates and help with rent until someone comes…" I said as she nodded.

"Thanks for telling me instead of springing on me…do you think that you would want to move in with him thought? Are you guys serious enough? I mean, are you comfortable and confident enough to live with him? You guys have been dating a month…" Courtneh said as she was right.

"I don't know….I would like to think by then we would be more serious and we would be dating for a few months by then, I know he wants me to go back on tour with him a couple more weekends and I think being with him on tour can count as living together…"

"How'd you guys get along as to arrangements?"

"It went well…I loved his strong muscular arms wrapped around me…"

"Are they really big?" Courtneh asked as I smiled as I looked over to her nodding. "Nice."

"I think so, I mean we got a long and I felt so happy being with him, he seemed so caring…"

"Unlike that last dude you were with?" Courtneh asked.

"Do you always have to bring him up?"

"Yes because every boyfriend you have had was just like him…"

"Roman is different…"

"I know he is but you thought you were in love with them…." Courtneh said as I nodded but I didn't know how to prove to Courtneh that Roman isn't like the past boyfriends I had. I think that is why I'm so self-conscious about my weight, more so than anything now with Roman being so in the spot light and with my previous boyfriends always over-exaggerating my weight to the point where they would be the ones that would start the embarrassing confrontations with others or buying me memberships to gyms for anniversaries or for birthdays, I always laughed it off.

"I…I know better now and I'm sure Roman will be here to help pack IF I do end up moving and you'll see that he is different…." I said as Courtneh nodded.

"I would like to meet him before then…"

"It depends on his work and what he wants to do…" I said shrugging.

"Work your magic and get him to come here…I can get lost a night if you two want to get bow chica bow wow…." Courtneh said as I chuckled and shook my head laughing.

"We will do that when you are at work…only problem is when he has time off I'm at work so it's like I don't know if he would want to come here while I'm at work and spend hours by himself."

"It'll be the same way if you moved to Florida with him…" Courtneh said as she was right, as I nodded and thought about that for a moment.

"I'll talk to him tonight and next time I go on tour with him maybe have him fly back with me and he'll spend a few days with me here if you don't mind…"

"I am the one that came up with the idea." Courtneh said as I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Courtneh…"

"No worries…" She said as we sat there eating and catching up because rarely do we have time to actually sit and chat due to contradicting work schedules. "I'm off to work, text me what Roman said."

"I will text you when I get off the phone or I'll write it on the memo pad on the fridge."

"Alright, if I don't receive a text, check the fridge…talk to you later…" She said as I waved at her as she headed out of the apartment leaving me in my lonesome as I sat there watching the television awaiting the call from Roman. I knew how long a taping went along with them having to change and have to get back to the hotel before I even would and as the time was getting closer I watched my phone closer and closer until it finally began to illuminate that he was calling and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey baby…" I heard his deep manly voice say on the other side smiling instantly.

"Hey, how was the show?" I asked as I pulled a leg onto the couch with me as I wrapped an arm around it.

"It went good, it just missed you sweetie…I miss you so much…." He said as I smirked.

"I miss you too baby…when can we do this again?"

"Any weekend you want baby…"

"Hm…well I got a proposition for you…"

"This sounds dirty but I think I'll like it…" He said as I heard his husky laughter as I chuckled.

"It's not that dirty….I talked to my roommate about how I may move down to Florida with you and she wants to meet you and she said that you can come stay at our apartment with us for a couple of days on your days off…" I said.

"So next time you come on tour, I can go home with you? Am I going to meet the family?" Roman asked.

"I wasn't thinking that far about you meeting them but I guess you can if you really want to meet them." I said shrugging even though he couldn't see it.

"I would love spend days with you at your place, it's more time with my beauty queen." Roman said as I felt myself blush a little. "Did you work today or tonight?" Roman asked.

"I'm not in until 6 AM…"

"You should go sleep, it's 11 PM…" Roman said.

"I'm fine Roman….I can't sleep and I would rather talk to you than sleep…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I can read you a bed time story or even sing you a lullaby my mother always sung me." Roman said as I smirked.

"I want to hear these…" I said smiling as I stood up moving to my room where I sprawled out over my bed where I listened to him make up some fantasy bed time story before he began to sing a lullaby hearing him slowly drifting to sleep himself as I felt myself falling under the sleep spell myself, and we both ended up not hanging up on the other so when my alarm clock chimed at 5 AM waking me up it had also woke Roman up through the phone. "Morning baby…sorry about that, I didn't realize we were still on the phone with each other." I said smiling and blushing.

"Morning…no worries baby…it'll give me time to talk to you for a little bit before you go to work…"

"Not a lot, I got to go shower…"

"Take the phone into the bathroom with you…"

"No…"

"Why not?" Roman asked chuckling.

"Because you would enjoy that too much…."

"I probably would and will probably end up being hung up and dry with a hard on with the visual images that are currently being painted…" Roman said in a groan.

"Exactly….if that happens, I know that you will make sure that you find a way to turn me on and torture me as well…"

"I won't do that to you will I?" Roman asked.

"Yes you would…"

"Yeah I will…baby, do you have to go to work…I just want you to go back to sleep with me…" Roman whined.

"Sweetie, you aren't even here…"

"I know but baby…" Roman said as I chuckled and he was too damn cute as I got up from my bed moving to my dresser.

"I'll be off shift by the time you get back to Florida then we can spend hours on the phone with the other…I promise baby…"

"Okay baby….I love you…"

"I love you too, get some sleep my Roman bear…"

"I will baby, I love you more…" Roman said smiling.

"Night…" I said before I hung up the phone and plugged it in to charge whatever much it could as I got ready to go to work.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Couple Weeks Later-**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Roman and I had decided that I would fly to wherever they were going for their shows this weekend, then he would fly with me home on Tuesday after SmackDown so he could spend a few days with me at home just to see how us living together of sorts will work out along with him being able to meet Courtneh, the one big thing that has been taunting me was if I should introduce him to my parents but I figured we'll cross that when we get there but I flew on the plane reading the book I had brought with me to study since I had a test on it for training this coming week but I couldn't really focus and I knew that Roman would probably help me or further distract me. The plane landed as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as I carried the book in hand as I headed off the plane to go find my boyfriend and the other two guys that I'm sure that were with him. I found my way to baggage claim seeing the three men that I was expecting to see, my eyes met with Roman's and he smiled wide as he headed over to meet me at the end of the escalator. I reached the bottom stepping off moving out of the way where I wrapped my arms instantly around his neck feeling his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I've missed you so much." I said as I hugged him tightly as he held me closer to him feeling him kiss at my neck.

"I've missed you more…" Roman said as I smiled as I stepped back looking up at his dark eyes smiling feeling his hands grasping at my hips. "You are going to have to come with me more often, I can't go that long without you." Roman said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Me neither…a phone doesn't make anything better." I said as he smirked.

"No it doesn't…come on baby, you hungry?" Roman asked as he gave me one more quick kiss before he slid his arms from my body going to grab my hand but couldn't cause of my book. "What's this?" Roman asked.

"Oh, I need to study for my test this week for training…" I said.

"You know odds are you aren't going to get that reading done." Seth said jumping in as Roman moved the book from my grip to carry as his hand slid into mine.

"None of us would let you study, fuck I never studied when I went to school." Dean said.

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" I asked jokingly as we all let out a few chuckles.

"It shouldn't surprise you." Dean said as he let out a couple more chuckles.

"I need to get it done, I take my test and if I don't pass then it's going to put me behind and I can't go on until I pass this one." I said as we stood aside next to the claim that matched my flight, Roman stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and he looked at the book.

"Finances, why the heck do you need to read up on finances?" Roman asked as he looked at the title of the book that he held in front of my body.

"So I could do the accounting part of the new job…" I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Got it…its more words than math, right?" Roman asked as I shrugged.

"Thus far…" I said honestly as I looked back at the book as I felt the whiskers of Roman's beard rubbing against my neck feeling his lips press against the skin as well.

"You hungry? We actually waited for you this time to go eat." Roman whispered as I chuckled.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked curiously as the siren went off to symbolize the bags were to start going around.

"The guys decided on a place but won't tell me so I am not a part of wherever they end up taking us." Roman said as I chuckled.

"It's never good when it's just those two in on it and leaving us out." I said as I smiled looking over my shoulder at him and he smiled, he leant forward a little bit more capturing my lips in a kiss, I couldn't get enough of his kisses since we had went so long without them. I smiled under his lips before the kiss broke and I turned back seeing my bag sliding down onto the moving claim as I broke from Roman's grip to grab my bag and rolled it back towards them.

"Let's get out of here, I'm starving." Seth said as we all agreed that we were all hungry, I put my bags into the trunk along with grasping the book from Roman putting it into my carry on before I claimed the backseat with Roman, he reached over grasping my hand and he intervened his fingers with mine.

"How has the other training been going?" Roman asked as I shrugged.

"It's the usual, most of it is common sense where as other stuff I am clueless to and really had to crack down and read the stuff, which is hard to do." I said.

"But are you getting more hours with this training?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm getting eight hour days opposed to the normal four hour days I used to get and after training I will continue to have eight hours a day." I said.

"What about pay?" Seth asked curiously.

"It pays more, when I get there…my job title hasn't changed so I get paid my usual rates right now." I said.

"Is it a big jump in pay?" Seth asked.

"It's like an extra dollar or two, not like ten dollars…" I said shrugging.

"It'll cover those taxes, and it'll make a major difference." Roman said as I looked over at him smiling as I felt his thumb rub over the top of my hand.

"It certainly would, it certainly would and that means I could start saving up." I said smiling as Roman smiled.

"For what?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's nothing right now…" Roman said.

"They are hiding stuff from us now…" Seth said as he looked to Dean.

"It's expected, their dating…" Dean said as he turned into a parking lot as I smiled as I let out a chuckle.

"You guys kept the secret of where we are going to lunch at." I said as I heard Roman chuckle.

"Damn, she got us." Seth said as I rolled my eyes as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car, I met Roman at the trunk where I felt his hand resting on the arch of my back as we let Seth and Dean lead us to wherever we were to eat.

"We are allowed to keep secrets though." Dean said smiling as he walked backwards a couple of steps.

"No you aren't…" I said as Roman chuckled his deep manly laugh.

"Yes we are, we are men…"

"I'm a woman, wonderfully full of secrets." I said in retort as they all laughed when I watched as Dean reached out pulling the glass door open seeing the restaurant's name.

"Hooters? Really guys?" Roman asked in an angered tone as he turned to me, "You want to go somewhere else?" Roman asked as he had anger in his eyes as he met eyes with me then glancing to the two single friends of his as I looked up at him then to them.

"Nah…I'll be fine going into Hooters…" I said shrugging, even though it will never be a place I would want to go but I would go with them.

"You don't have to baby…I know it'll probably be uncomfortable and-" Roman began to say as I pressed my lips to his getting him to stop talking. I stood back flat on my feet opposed standing on my tip toes to give him the kiss, my hands running down his chest to rest lower on his chest as I smiled up at him.

"It'll be uncomfortable, yeah but I'll be with you and that is all that matters." I said smiling as I looked up at him and he stared down at me with his dark eyes.

"Alright baby, if you want to leave at all, let me know…" Roman said as I nodded as I turned around, sticking my hands behind my back grabbing both of his leading Roman into the restaurant and we stopped in the waiting room area type place before you got seated as I pulled Roman's arms around my waist resting them on my stomach as I felt him snuggle closer resting his head on my shoulders. "MMM, baby, I liked the view of walking behind you…" He whispered as I blushed lightly.

"I'm sure you probably did…but I'm sure that view is better." I said nodding to a waitress that walked by in the Hooters outfit as I watched as Roman shake his head no and rolled his eyes but I couldn't help but to notice that Dean and Seth seemed to be in heaven as I could see their eyes following the girl that walked by us. "At least for them…" I said under my breath as I looked at my feet as I felt Roman press his lips to my neck.

"It's not a better view, I'm staring at the best view in town…" I heard him moan into my ear as I felt him nip his teeth against my ear lobe.

"Quit lying Roman, only if you were Pinocchio that way your nose would grow and I could only imagine how big it would be by now." I said chuckling as he even chuckled.

"I'm not lying baby." Roman said.

"If he was Pinocchio, could you imagine how much bigger his nose would be opposed to now?" Dean asked chuckling as Seth chuckled himself as we were led to a table with barstools rather than a booth as I sat on one of the bar stools putting my purse onto the table trying to make sure it didn't take up too much room on the table. I sat there looking at the menu that was laying in front of me not sure what to get and wasn't too expensive when I noticed Roman still standing beside me as I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked as he smirked.

"You are too far from me…" He said as he looked behind him and I looked around him at his bar stool.

"I'm not too far." I said looking up at him confused as he smirked as he squatted down feeling him grasp the legs of my bar stool, "No…No…" I begin to say as Roman smirked as I grabbed the table trying to stop him but he didn't listen as he dragged the barstool closer to his as I was trying not to laugh as Roman stood up and sat back on his barstool.

"Better…" Roman said as he didn't open his menu as he rested a hand on my back as he leant forward onto the table with his other. "What looks good baby?" Roman asked as he rubbed at my back.

"I don't know…I was going to get one of their salads…" I said as I heard the other two whispering about something as I glanced up at them seeing Seth nod in a direction as I looked over at the direction he had nodded instantly spotting another female employee that filled out her shirt and shorts perfectly and skinny much like any other girl in here besides me.

"You are not getting a salad baby, why don't you and I share the BLT?" Roman asked as he stared at me as I looked over at him smiling.

"Sounds good." I said.

"So, you have thought about my offer about going to Florida with me?" Roman asked as he turned in his seat to face me more as he brushed the hair off my shoulder.

"I've thought about it and I just need to decide so I could tell Courtneh so she can find another roommate." I said.

"Is that why you want me to come stay at your apartment these upcoming days off?" Roman asked chuckling.

"Possibly…that and I miss you too much and Courtneh wants to meet you." I said honestly as I stared deep into his eyes.

"I miss you too and wrapping you in my embrace at night and be able to give you more of these." Roman said leaning in giving me a kiss feeling his teeth biting at my bottom lip and it was tugged out as Roman broke the kiss.

"I would love more of those…" I said smiling as I blushed lightly when our waitress came up to our table taking our drink and food orders, Seth and Dean both had lust in their eyes and they looked as if they had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't help but to watch and listen to them comment about certain waitresses at the restaurant, they kept saying 'look at that one, look at her, damn…' or pointing at them as they would check them out visually as they walked by. I felt Roman brushing his fingers through my hair as I looked over to him trying not to let Seth and Dean get to me, but I couldn't help but to feel that Roman couldn't find me that attractive. My logic was that Seth and Dean claim that I'm beautiful the way I am but yet here they are drooling and oogling these girls that are blatantly beautiful and with their perfect looks with the big boobs, the flat stomach, and the big butt.

"What's the problem baby?" Roman asked as I shrugged and shook my head no.

"Nothing…I'm going to go use the bathroom." I said as Roman nodded as I slid out of my barstool and found my way to the bathroom where I slid into a bathroom stall sitting down, feeling my eyes watering, for some odd reason I was emotionally wrecked seeing the way Seth and Dean acted around these girls, it made me feel that I wasn't pretty enough and that I will always be fat. I don't know why I agreed that I was okay to come here because I should have known this would happen, I couldn't compete with these girls and I don't know why I make a big deal about this, possibly because Seth and Dean wanted me the first night we hooked up and we continue to have sex for reasons, if they find these girls attractive what's to say that Roman feels the same way? Roman can do better than me and what's to say while I'm in here, he's not out there getting their numbers because I can't compare to them. I wiped at my eyes as I heard the door open and shut.

"Is there a Meg in here?" I heard a female's voice ask.

"Maybe…" I answered not even opening the door.

"Are you okay? Your boyfriend is outside waiting and he asked me to come see if you were okay." The lady asked as I let out a soft sigh and growl as I wiped at my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied as I stood up and opened the stall door stepping out to view myself in the mirror.

"You sure you are okay? You look as if you were crying darling." The female employee asked.

"I was, but it's nothing…" I said as I glanced to her and she nodded as she headed out of the bathroom and I could hear her talking to Roman as the door was closing when the door opened again, I looked over seeing Roman slide into the bathroom with me. "You're not supposed to be in here." I said as he smirked.

"I don't care…" Roman said shrugging as he walked closer to me as he grabbed me pulling me to his embrace even though I was trying my best to fight against him but I lost. "Why are you crying baby?" Roman asked as I could tell he was sadden as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"It's nothing…"

"It's something if you are crying about it." Roman said as he looked in my eyes, I could tell he was trying to explore my eyes with his.

"I think that maybe I'm not okay eating here, just….I'm fine you know, I don't mind seeing the other girls with their big boobs and butt hanging out but…" I said dreading off.

"But?" Roman asked.

"Just seeing Seth and Dean oogle them and drooling over them and some of the comments they were making made me feel more like you deserve better than me because-"

"Because since they think you are beautiful much like I do and always think you are and that they sleep with you that you can't compare to the girls here and that you aren't sexy or hot like them of a sense because of your weight."

"Exactly…I can't compare to them, you deserve one of them because that is someone that you deserve and you probably are more attracted to." I said as he let out a chuckle.

"That is stupid logic baby, I don't want any of those bimbos when I got you. You are so beautiful and sexy and hot, you make me so sexually turned on whenever I see you…these girls may be hot, yeah but I got you and the other two are single horn dogs and you are mine and I say that you are beautiful and what I think and say matters…" Roman said.

"I know it's stupid but that it is how I feel…" I said shrugging as I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry baby…" Roman said kissing the top of my head.

"No I'm sorry…" I said.

"Why don't we go out there, eat our lunch and we'll go back to the hotel where I can just hold you?" Roman asked as I smirked.

"I'll love that." I said smiling as he smiled, I looked up at him as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss before we headed out of the bathroom running into another female patron that was coming in, the look she gave us was hysterical because I'm sure she thought we were doing something else. We got to our table seeing that Dean and Seth were pretty much done with their meals but Roman and I slid into our chairs eating our meal, luckily we shared because I knew I couldn't finish all of it and Roman finished what I couldn't. We headed out of the restaurant, Roman held onto my hand as we walked back to the car.

"Everything okay Meg?" Seth asked.

"Yeah…" I lied as I glanced to Roman who smirked and nodded as we got to our car, Roman pulled my door open and shut it after I had climbed into the car.


	21. Chapter 21

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Dean drove us to the hotel, I wasn't sure how much time we had until they had to go to the show but I'm sure that they'll let me know as we grabbed my bags from the trunk heading into the hotel letting them lead the way. We climbed onto the elevator, Roman leant against the arm bar as he grasped my hand pulling me to lean forward against his frame and he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as his fingers ran through my hair, his hand holding tightly at the back of my head and held me into the kiss as it deepened moaning into his lips.

"I love you baby…you are so sexy." Roman groaned as I smiled up at him, his eyes were full of lust and love as I felt his other hand gripping at my hip.

"Don't keep her for yourself." Dean said.

"I am, this time…" Roman said as he looked over at Dean then looked back at me, "I want you to myself…not after what they did to you today…" He whispered

"But they didn't know and I'm sure they didn't mean to do it intentionally." I said.

"Dude, come on…we are so turned on from Hooters…" Seth said as I looked over at the two other men seeing the bulges in their pants opposed to being able to feel them like I was with Roman's. Roman turned me to look up at him, his lips crashing with mine and moaned into his lips.

"Tonight you'll be mine though…." Roman moaned as he stared deep into my eyes and I smiled.

"I can't wait…" I moaned as I pressed my lips against his when the elevator tinged, the kiss broke and I let them lead the way to the room in which I was the last one into the room. I put my bags aside next to Roman's bag where I figured it'll be the best place as I turned around seeing Seth and Dean scavenging through their bags.

"I'm out." Dean said.

"Me too…you have any condoms Roman?" Seth asked as I stepped aside sitting onto the edge of the bed watching as Roman come over where he began searching his bag.

"I'm out too…do you guys want to go down and buy some?" Roman asked.

"And miss some of the show?" Dean asked.

"There won't be a show if we don't have condoms." Roman said as Dean nodded as him and Seth headed out of the room, Roman looked over at me and his eyes were filled with lust as he walked over to me, he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss. "Move up the bed baby." He said as I nodded as I scooted up the bed as he climbed onto the bed straddling me as he leant down capturing my lips in another kiss as I felt a hand roaming down my body where I felt it fumbling with my pants already. "I want to make you scream my name…are you wet for me?" Roman groaned as he bit at my neck and I let out a moan as I arched my back as his hand worked the button and zipper undone.

"So wet for you baby." I moaned as I looked up at him meeting his eyes hearing him let out a growl.

"Right now it's going to be quick, tonight I'm going to take my time with you and kiss and lick and bite every bit of this beautiful body of yours…" Roman whispered into my ear as he bit at my neck when I felt his hand slip into my now undone pants and into my panties.

"I want you now baby, I don't care if it's quick or not…" I groaned as he smirked as I felt his fingers rub against my clit, "MMM….Roman….fuck…" I moaned as he groaned as he rubbed his fingers against my clit slowly at first.

"Damn girl, you are so wet…" Roman moaned outside my ear as I arched my back thrusting my hips against his fingers trying to feel him rub me more.

"Because of you baby….gah…shit…" I moaned out as his fingers began rubbing me faster as I bit at my bottom lip arching my back and he rubbed my clit faster. "R-R-Roman….I want…" I began to say as I bit at my bottom lip.

"What do you want baby?" Roman whispered outside my ear.

"I want…you to….finger me…" I groaned feeling myself blush as I stared up at him meeting his eyes as he smirked as I felt his fingers rub lower on my clit feeling his fingers at my entrance where he pushed two fingers into me gasping, "SHIT!" I moaned out arching my back and grasped at his biceps.

"You are so tight baby…don't know if I want to continue this, I want to keep you tight so I can feel this around my cock." Roman spoke as I moaned as I bit at my bottom lip and felt Roman pull his fingers out of me and began to rub my clit again whimpering. "Don't whimper baby, I'm trying to compromise baby…" Roman said as he kissed at my neck rotating my hips against his fingers as I ran my hands over his biceps to his chest and down his clothed upper body to his pants smiling up at him seductively as I bit at my bottom lip as I ran my fingers over the clear bulge in his pants hearing him groan and felt him bite at my neck. "Fuck baby…" Roman groaned as he leant his head against the curve of my neck as I smirked as I undid Roman's pants inserting my hand into his pants and into his boxer shorts where my fingers gently traced along his hard cock before wrapping my hand around his length. "Shit baby…I've missed this…god…" Roman moaned as he captured my lips in a kiss feeling him moan into my lips as my hand slowly jerked down from the base to his tip and back up to start a pace of pumping my hand feeling his fingers rubbing at my clit when the door opened.

"We got the condoms…" Seth announced.

"I would have expected there be less clothes being worn." Dean said as I glanced over seeing them come around the corner.

"There will be soon…get naked baby…" Roman groaned as he slid his hand out of my pants, I watched as he slid his fingers into his mouth sucking at them as I let out a moan as he grabbed my hand tugging it away from his throbbing cock.

"Only if you guys get naked." I said as I propped myself up on my elbows as they looked at each other.

"Done." Roman said as I got to my feet pulling my shirt over my head tossing it aside and began to undo my bra as the men began to undress themselves, all of us looking at the others as we stripped from our clothes. "She's mine first…" Roman said as he stared at me with lust full eyes as he grabbed the box of condoms as I sat on the edge of the bed watching as Roman slid the condom on as he walked over to me as he leant over capturing my lips in a kiss as he was forcing me to lean back onto the bed feeling his hand roam up my leg pulling it up to rest on his thigh and he did the same to my other leg as I locked my legs around his waist feeling Roman's hand slide between our bodies feeling the tip of his cock poke at my entrance as I bit at my lip when I felt him begin to push his hard length into me gasping at every inch as I dug my nails into his biceps.

"Fuck…R-R-Roman…" I groaned when he was fully in me as he smirked down at me as he pulled out of me and thrusted roughly back into me, I arched my back pressing myself against him as he hit my g-spot roughly and pulled out quickly. "Uh…oh god…" I moaned as my fingers were scratching at his biceps as Roman began to thrust harder and faster into me.

"Shit baby…you are so tight…So. Glad. I. Waited." He groaned after every thrust whimpering.

"Me too….damn Roman…feels…so…oh god…" I moaned as I clenched my eyes shut arching my back working my hips against his to meet every thrust of his.

"I'm glad baby…" Roman moaned as he bit at my neck as his hips worked faster, if that was possible.

"ROMAN! Damn…so…fucking…good…" I moaned running a hand through my hair as Roman groaned as he grabbed one of my legs moving it to go over his shoulder making him go deeper into me. "Fuck…yes….uh….yes…yes…" I whimpered as I heard Roman's groans along with a few others looking over seeing Seth and Dean jerking at their lengths, "Come…here…" I moaned as Seth and Dean climbed onto the bed, one got onto each side of me, I bit at my bottom lip holding back moans as I reached up pulling Seth down for a kiss first when I felt a hand kneading at my breast moaning into Seth's lips. Our kiss broke, I arched my back feeling Roman thrust roughly into me as his fingers dug into my hips, "Oh god Roman…" I groaned as Seth leant down feeling his lips attaching to my neck and I felt Dean lean down feeling him flicking his tongue over my nipple before wrapping his lips around it, I had let out moans and I could hear Roman let out moans. I reached up pulling Roman down over Dean capturing his lips in a kiss moaning into his lips.

"Fuck Meg…So. Fucking. Close." Roman groaned as he was biting at his bottom lip as he thrusted harder into me and his hips became short jerks, but they were rough and hit me in all the right areas.

"I…I…I'm…going…to cum…" I moaned as Roman bit at his lip as he pumped his hips into me a couple times.

"Fuck…Roman….make her cum…" Seth groaned as he looked to Roman then to me as Dean popped the nipple out of his mouth smiling. Dean leant down capturing my lips in a rough kiss. With every thrust of Roman's hips, it was pushing me closer to go over the edge as my eyes clenched shut and my back arching off the bed.

"ROMAN!" I screamed as I arched my back off the bed, biting hard at my bottom lip and my eyes clenched shut as I had came over Roman's cock as he worked his hips a couple more times. I was trying to control my breath as I slowly opened my eyes, but they were barely open when I saw Dean lean down capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Fuck, she's so hot when she cums…" I heard Seth groan as Dean kissed me again as he leant his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to be rough on you again baby…I need to fuck hard and fast…" Dean whispered as I let out a loud moan arching my back and wiggling my hips against Roman.

"Shit…what…what are you…saying to her?" Roman groaned as he continued to pump hard and fast into me, Dean looked over his shoulder at Roman smiling.

"I'll tell you later…" Dean said as Roman nodded as I felt a hand rubbing over my stomach before it rubbed down my stomach towards between my legs feeling it rub at my clit.

"Uh…fuck…" I groaned as I arched my back as I felt Dean bite at my neck.

"You like being fuck hard…Roman can fuck you harder, he is a rough man and he loves pounding your pussy…" Dean whispered as he bit at my earlobe.

"Shit…so…close…" Roman groaned as I arched my back and wiggled my hips against his as Dean continued biting at my neck and Seth's fingers continued rubbing at my clit as Roman thrusted into me a few more times. "MEG!" Roman growled as he thrusted into me arching his back, I watched as his eyes clenched shut biting at his bottom lip as he had came as he slowly worked his hips a couple more times into me. Seth and Dean backed up a little, Seth climbed off the bed completely as Roman leant forward over my body resting his forehead against mine as he was trying to catch our breath.

"Fuck baby…" I moaned as I ran a hand through his hair as he smiled.

"I…I know….shit woman….you make me want to do this over and over…I just finished and you make me so fucking hard again…you are so sexy…" Roman whispered.

"I want you to fuck me hard again…" I smirked as I captured his lips in a kiss as my hands cupped his face holding him there for the kiss. The kiss broke and he kissed me back almost instantly feeling one of his hands roaming up and down my body as our kiss deepened and he rocked his hips into mine moaning.

"Dude, you had your turn." Dean said as he smacked at Roman interrupting our peaceful moment.

"But, she's my girlfriend…" Roman retorted back as he broke the kiss not even breaking eye contact with mine though.

"But…." Seth began to say as I captured Roman's lips in another deep kiss feeling him moan into my lips as my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Fuck guys…" Dean groaned as I glanced over at him seeing his hand jerking along his length.

"You guys have teased us enough….I can't last much longer…" Seth groaned as I saw him reach over Roman handing Dean a condom, Roman and my kiss broke as I was trying to catch my breath as Roman was doing the same as Roman rested his forehead against mine.

"You okay with this? After this afternoon?" Roman asked as I bit at my bottom lip, as much as I didn't want to do it because I know that I'm probably not their definition as sexy and not confident in my body feeling that I'm not perfect for them, but I didn't want to punish them for being single hound dogs, they like what they like and I can't expect them not to like other girls because they aren't my boyfriend.

"I'm…I'm fine…" I lied as Roman stared deep into my eyes as he captured my lips into another kiss moaning into his lips.

"I think you're lying baby…" Roman whispered as he pushed his fingers through what hair he could. "Guys, I don't think right now is a good time…we're going to be late…" Roman said as he gave me another quick kiss.

"That's not fair, we got plenty of time." Dean said.

"I said no Dean…" Roman said as he glared at Dean.

"What'd we do?" Seth asked.

"Nothing…I don't want to share her today, tomorrow." Roman said as he leant in capturing my lips in another kiss hearing other groans in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked in a mere groan as our kiss broke, I glanced over at Seth who was grasping at his cock, he wasn't even moving it as I then looked to Dean that was jerking his hand along his own throbbing length.

"I don't care…" Roman said shrugging as I let out a soft chuckle as Roman looked back down at me capturing my lips in another kiss feeling his hand grasping at my bare breast that had barely got any attention from him as he rotated his hips feeling his semi-harden cock against my sensitive area between my legs and I let out a moan. "I can't wait until we get back so I can fuck you again…you are super sexy baby…" Roman whispered as he bit at my neck gently as I let out a soft purr.

"Do that again sweetie, that sounded so sexy…" Seth moaned as I arch my back wiggling my hips against Roman's as Roman bit at my neck again.

"Purr again baby…" Roman groaned into my ear as I let out another purr as Roman began kissing down my body, ignoring my breast to kiss his way down my stomach and to between my legs. I looked down biting at my bottom lip watching as he smiled up at me, I felt the whiskers of his beard brush against my thigh as he pressed a kiss to my inner thigh before he looked back up at me as his hands laid flat on my pelvis bone holding me down as he stared up at me before he dipped down seeing just his eyes that wasn't looking up at me feeling his tongue slide along my clit letting out a moan as I arched my back biting at my lip. "Shit baby…you taste so good…" Roman groaned before he flicked his tongue over me again moaning as I tried to wiggle my hips and Roman wouldn't let me with his hands holding me still. Dean leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as I moaned into his lips feeling Roman begin flicking his tongue over my clit more frequently.

"Uh….oh god….Ro…Ro…Roman…" I groaned as Dean smirked as I looked over at Seth who had his head flung back watching as he jerked his hand along his throbbing length knowing he was close to his release. "Uh…uh…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips feeling Roman moan into my clit.

"You fucking love being eat out don't you…we love tasting you, you taste so fucking good…" Dean whispered as I let out a moan, "Look at Seth, he is about to cum…he is going to cum thinking of you baby…he's imagining that is your hand or your mouth…" Dean whispered as I purred as I arched my back.

"Fuck Dean, continue doing that…she is getting so wet…" Roman moaned as I wiggled my hips as I felt him begin to rub his fingers against my clit before I felt his tongue brush against it again and his fingers pushing into my entrance.

"FUCK!" I moaned as I arched my back as I bit at my bottom lip as I looked over at Seth slowly reaching over grasping his cock only for Seth to look down at me with lustful eyes and half hooded eyes as he moaned as bit at his bottom lip. "Roman…may we…may we move…positions…" I asked as I looked down at Roman as he looked up at me licking his lips.

"Why?" Roman asked as he continued to pump his fingers into me as I wiggled my hips against his fingers.

"I…I want to…suck Seth's cock…" I moaned as Roman glanced to Seth then slid up my body capturing my lips in a kiss as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me.

"Alright baby…what about Dean?" Roman asked as we glanced to Dean who was slowly jerking his length.

"I'll…I'll get to him…" I groaned as Roman captured my lips again.

"Let me get one more taste…"

"What if I get on all fours?" I said smirking as he smirked as he slid his fingers out of me sucking them clean as I got on all fours, I leant forward wrapping my lips around the tip of Seth's length feeling his fingers run through my hair tangling in it as I bobbed my head along his length when I felt my legs being nudged open slightly as I then felt a tongue wipe along my clit moaning into Seth's cock feeling Seth tighten his grip in my hair moaning as he forced me to bob my head faster along his length as he jerked his hips to thrust in and out of my mouth moaning into him with every swipe of the tongue along my clit. I was overwhelmed when I felt fingers push into my entrance.

"I'm so fucking close….shit baby…I'm…I'm…going to…MEG!" Seth groaned as he jerked his hips feeling his warm cum squirt into my mouth swallowing every drop of his cum and slid my lips off his cock licking at my lips as I looked up at him smiling. "Shit baby…" Seth said as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss before he climbed off the bed, I leant forward against my forearms and looked down between my legs seeing Roman's head placed between my legs licking furiously.

"Uh….fuck….oh shit….oh god…" I groaned as I watched Roman lick at my clit not seeing his hand near my entrance.

"You like that baby? Huh? Being fingered and eaten out…you are so tight around my fingers…so warm…" Dean spoke as I groaned as my fists gripped at the sheets, clenching my eyes shut and biting at my lip.

"You like dirty talk baby?" Roman asked as he looked up at me as I looked down at him not saying anything besides letting out a soft moan as he smirked. "Fuck baby…spank her Dean…she has been bad…" Roman said as he flicked his tongue over my clit before sucking at it gently feeling Dean smacking my butt gently yelping. "Are you close baby? Shit baby, I want you to cum…again and again so I can taste you over and over…you like it when I taste you huh?" Roman asked as I wiggled my hips hearing Dean groan along with Roman.

"Shit baby….cum for us…I can feel your walls clenching around my fingers…bitch you need to tell us when you are going to cum." Dean said.

"Dude, don't call her bitch…" Roman said as I felt Roman smack at Dean.

"Sorry dude…" Dean said as I arched my back.

"Dean…faster…." I moaned as Roman smirked as he pressed kisses to my clit as he flicked his tongue over my clit feeling Dean pump his fingers faster into me arching my back as I bit at my bottom lip. "SHIT!" I screamed as I had came all over Dean's fingers feeling him sliding them out and Roman instantly flicking his tongue over my entrance picking up my cum moaning as I dug my fingers into the sheets.

"Fuck…so…close…" Dean groaned as I felt his warm cum landing on my back a few moments later. "Shit…I'll clean her off…" Dean moaned after I felt the rest land on me.

"You better….then we got to get dressed and go to the show." Roman said as he slid out from between my legs and climbed onto the bed in front of me seeing that he was fully hard by now. Dean got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom as Seth was already pulling his clothes on.

"Baby, let me take care of you." I said as I stood up on my knees resting my hands flat on his chest rubbing them down biting at my bottom lip as I grasped at his length jerking my hand along his length seeing him throw his head back letting out a growl as I continued to jerk my hand along his length. "Fuck baby…you are so big and so hard for me…you want my mouth?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to the curve of his neck.

"I…I want…your mouth…please…" Roman groaned as he grabbed me by the hair pulling me up to give him a kiss before I licked at my lips as I slowly positioned myself to be in front of his cock. I gently licked my tongue along his underside before I licked my tongue along the pulsing vein before I flicked my tongue over the tip before wrapping my lips around the tip. "SHIT!" Roman groaned as he brushed his fingers through my hair before he grabbed a handful. "Baby, please…." Roman groaned as I smiled as much as I could as I slid more of his cock into my mouth relaxing my throat as much as I could feeling his tip poke at the back of my throat gently sucking as his fingers tangled in my hair as he began to jerk his hips against my mouth as he was forcing me to bob my head faster and I moaned into his cock. "Oh god…fuck…your mouth feels so good…so hot…you like sucking my dick? I bet you do…do I taste good?" Roman asked as I moaned into his cock as he gripped tighter in my hair. "Shit baby…you do….fuck…I…I…shit….MEG!" Roman groaned as he flung his head back seeing his eyes clenched shut as I felt the first round of warm cum shoot down my throat swallowing it as I kept my lips tightened around his tip as I jerked my hand along his cock getting more of his warm seed to squirt into my mouth moaning as I swallowed every last drop. "Shit baby…" Roman said as I wiped at my mouth before licking off the cum that was now on my hand.

"That was good baby…I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leant down pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too…now here comes the sad part, putting your clothes on." Roman said as I smirked.

"Only for a few hours." I said.

"You promise?" Roman asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I promise." I said as he smiled capturing my lips in a kiss as we both climbed off pulling on the outfits we had discarded earlier, I grabbed my purse and book that I had needed to read and study over the weekend to read while they were doing their thing.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

We hurried out of the hotel and to their car before driving over to the arena, I held onto Roman's hand the whole time as I followed them to their own changing room.

"I'm going to go find Naomi and Cameron, then I'll be in catering reading my book." I told Roman as I stood in front of where he sat and he stood up to full height looking down at me as I stared up at him.

"Okay baby, Monday and Tuesday, would you sit out there and watch us?" Roman asked as his hands planted on my hips.

"Of course baby, I love watching my boyfriend kick some ass." I said smiling up at him as he smiled.

"Good, I would love for that and you'll be up in the suite right next where we enter so I'll be looking for you."

"That mean I can't give you a good luck kiss before you go on?"

"You can if you walk us up there and wait a few moments before you slip into the suite to watch us perform." Roman said.

"I may do that…"

"Alright baby…I love you…" Roman said.

"I love you too…good luck out there." I said as I grabbed the back of his head pulling him down for a kiss.

"Damn." Seth said.

"That was unexpected but I loved it babe." Roman said.

"I loved it too…" I said giving him a wink before I turned around to head out feeling him smack my ass jumping a little before I turned around smiling as he smiled too. I headed over to the female locker room sliding in seeing Naomi first so I slid into the room heading over to her. "Hey girly." I said as I sat down on the ground.

"Hey girl, I didn't know you were coming this weekend." Naomi said.

"Neither does Cameron, Roman and I agreed I come with him this weekend then he'll come with me home to my place to see if we can handle living together." I said.

"You two are considering living together?" Naomi asked.

"Who is going to live together?" Cameron asked as I looked over smiling, "Girl, you didn't even text your home girls to tell us you were coming." Cameron said.

"Sorry, next time I'll text you." I said.

"You better, but you and Roman are considering living together, already?" Cameron asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to since I want to live in Cali or Florida, he lives in Florida and it all depends if I can finish training and transfer. I thought we discussed this."

"We probably did but he is coming to stay with you to see how you guys handle it, that means you guys legit want to live together if you are planning on it." Naomi said.

"How do you feel about it? I mean, you love him obviously, do you have any doubts as to why you want to do a trial run?" Cameron asked.

"Well, you can't consider me on the road with him count because we got Seth and Dean…it just I still feel self-conscious about myself and that he…he deserves someone better you know?" I said.

"Why do you feel that? You are absolutely beautiful and he adores you." Naomi asked.

"My ex-boyfriends and seeing Dean and Seth at Hooters today made me realize that there is no way he would want this when he can have one of them." I said as I pulled my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

"That is your first problem, never go to Hooters with your boo and his friends, that is man territory…secondly, ignore those two, they are single and they will check out any girl that has boobs, butt and a vagina, to be honest…" Cameron said.

"It doesn't make me feel any better though…don't most guys want girls that look like that and I'm not like them…" I stated.

"Some men don't like those types of girls…" Cameron said.

"It just makes me feel self-conscious on top of dealing with my ex-boyfriends it just makes me doubt myself more that I'm not good enough for him…" I said shrugging.

"Girl, he wants you, he loves his baby girl…fuck your ex-boyfriends, they are exes for a reason baby girl." Cameron said.

"I know but doesn't mean that it still doesn't affect me." I said.

"I hear you girl, I'm the same way with marriage." Naomi said as I nodded as we felt a mutual understanding, "All I can say is talk to Roman, he will understand and if he doesn't, then you don't deserve to waste your time on him." Naomi said.

"You are right…but I'm…I'm always afraid to talk about how I feel because I know that what I think is just mental and old scars that aren't healed and know that what I think is stupid and just not true…" I said shrugging.

"It's not stupid…it's what you feel…girl, just talk to him and he will be happy that you opened up to him…" Cameron said as I nodded.

"Or heck talk to one of the other two to get what they feel or say before talking to Roman." Naomi said.

"I guess I could…" I said shrugging.

"No guessing, just do because you need to be happy girl…" Naomi said as I nodded.

"You're right…good luck girls, I'm going to go find a quiet spot to study." I said.

"Good luck with that, no place back here is quiet." Cameron said as they burst into laughter.

"You're all probably right…but still…" I said as I got up hugging them both before heading out of the locker room thinking about what they said as I headed to catering seeing Seth coming out carrying a couple water bottles, he was only in his black cargo pants and skin tight top. "Hey Seth…you in a rush?" I asked curiously as I bit at my bottom lip.

"No, I got time…what's up?" He asked as I looked around.

"May we talk?" I asked as he nodded as he reached out after rearranging the bottles in his grip grasping my hand leading me to a table.

"What's up baby girl?" Seth asked.

"This is going to be rough on me to open up emotionally but I want you to tell me the truth…" I said.

"I promise…" Seth said as he reached out cupping my hand in his.

"Earlier today, when we were at Hooters seeing you and Dean comment on the girls made me feel more self-conscious about myself than I used to be…" I began to say.

"Oh Meg, we didn't-" Seth began to say.

"I'm not finished….I know you guys didn't mean to and I know that you two are single and you guys have every right to say or look at other girls but it makes me feel as if maybe I'm not right for Roman….I'm not like those girls and I'm not perfect and know that I'm far from what he would like in a girl." I said as I kind of stopped there.

"May I speak?" Seth asked as I chuckled as I glanced to him.

"For now…" I said smiling and chuckling, he had a big smile on his face and he was adorable.

"You are the perfect girl for Roman, you fit the mold of his taste for woman…he definitely has a type and you are exactly fitting to that type. Every guy's dream is to have their perfect woman or man, yeah those girls at Hooters got hired because of their looks and sure Roman may think their hot but come on, they got hired for that but that isn't Roman's thing. Roman never liked Hooters and rarely ever the club type guy, whatever you think or say, Roman loves you and you are Roman's type. Fuck what me and Dean say, we don't matter because hell, what do we know? I still think you are beautiful as fuck in your own way." Seth said as I smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand as he stared deep into my eyes with his brown ones.

"I know…then there is what happened with my ex-boyfriends, they weren't all that supportive of how I look."

"But you aren't with them now…." Seth said.

"I know that, but it affected my self-conscious and self-esteem…"

"What'd they do?" Seth asked.

"The one guy worked at a gym, he kept giving me gift cards to his gym and when I go to his work to drop off his lunch he would make it into a work out session, he wouldn't even show me any sexual interaction because he would claim I was too gross to deserve sexual activities, even kisses, and he tried to put me on diets because I was too fat, too gross and he would make jokes about how I was too fat for everything and ugly and gross. I just think that I am that way, the other guy was similar to that. He would just be verbally abusive to me, the puns being more about my weight than anything."

"Why were you even with them if they put you down at every minute and not even give you the love you need?" Seth asked.

"I thought I was in love…." I said as I stared down at the table ashamed.

"Fuck those guys….those guys are dicks, they give us guys bad names. Roman will never be like that to you, he won't want to change you because you are absolutely beautiful. He will want to go kick those guy's ass…you need to let them go because he will never want you to lose weight and he doesn't want to change you. Is that why you get all nervous and shit when you are with us with the fans and such?" Seth asked as I nodded.

"Partly, I just feel that maybe I should change this time…for Roman's image."

"Is that why you are talking to me?"

"Not fully….just I feel like I should tell him considering that I do have these current issues with my self-esteem and issues and such…"

"Look, I'm happy that you told me…you can talk to me about everything cause I care about you and I want us to be close friends, especially since I know Roman is planning on keeping you around for years to come…you need to talk to Roman, he will understand and he wants you to be happy and best for you, he can help you and I can't tell him…he has more right to know than me baby, talk to him and that is the best…he'll get it and he will be more caring to you…trust me." Seth said as I nodded as Seth smiled, he leant over capturing my lips in a kiss before he stood up and ruffled my hair. "He'll still love you girl…" He said before he squatted down to look into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes, "Nothing will change that…" He said gently tapping my nose with his finger.

"If we break up, I'm blaming you." I said as he walked behind my chair heading out.

"I'll take the blame then…but that will never happen…" Seth said as I rolled my eyes, I got up going to get myself a bottle of water and a cup of coffee before retreating back to the table Seth and I were just at opening my accounting book to begin reading and studying.


	23. Chapter 23

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I must have lost track of time, I think I had gotten far into the book when I felt someone rubbing at my back.

"Scoot forward babe…" Roman said as I looked up at him.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"So I can slide onto the seat behind you."

"There isn't going to be room." I said to argue back with him as he chuckled.

"I'll make room, just do it…" Roman said as I rolled my eyes scooting forward on my seat to give him room as I felt him straddle the chair behind me and he slid into the chair behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "How's studying coming?" He asked as he brushed my hair aside before he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's coming along…not as far along as I would hope but it'll get done I hope…" I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Well, I like a girl with smarts…" Roman said as he pressed his lips against my neck.

"Roman, are you sure that I am the right girl for you? I mean, honestly?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Roman asked curiously.

"Just, why weren't you all over those girls in Hooters? They are far more prettier than I am and could ever be."

"Because they aren't my thing…" Roman said.

"Look Roman…" I said closing my book pushing it aside as I stood up and turning around to lean back against the table. "Just…I've been in two relationships way before you came along and they weren't that great…so this…this is a shock to me…the last two didn't love me like you do, they hated the way I looked and one didn't even want to kiss me much less anything else because I was too gross…that guy at the Masquerade thing, that is an everyday thing almost…I get disgusted looks or I can hear them whisper…a handsome guy like you…shouldn't be dating a girl like me….everyone knows…." I said looking down at my feet biting at my bottom lip. I felt Roman reach out grabbing both my hands rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Look at me babe." Roman said as I looked at him seeing him stare up at me with his big dark brown eyes as he seemed really serious. "I don't know what those idiot moronic guys did to you before I came along and I can say that I hope that I never meet them because I have a few choice words to say along with wanting to show them how to properly treat a woman because obviously they don't know how. I love you, I don't care what you look like because you will always be beautiful to me. Let the others stare, let them whisper, and let them say what they want to say because…." Roman said as he stood up and I looked up at him and he moved my hands to rest on his solid chest and his arms wrapped around my waist, "They will have to go through me to get to you because no one messes with my girl. I don't want any other girl, why would I want a French fry when I can have the whole potato?" Roman asked as I couldn't help but to chuckle and smile.

"Did you just compare me to a potato?" I asked as he chuckled too.

"Yes I did, I had nothing else." Roman said as I smiled.

"Are you sure, you big bear?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely positive my sexy potato. Is…is what your exes did why…why you worry and have the self-conscious and esteem issues?" Roman asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes it does…." Roman said as he pushed his fingers through my hair brushing a few strands from my face.

"I think so…I used to never have problems nor care until them…" I said honestly as he pulled me closer to him as I rested my head against his chest when I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…I didn't know how to tell you nor if it mattered but it is affecting me and is affecting you due to me…our relationship…" I said as he rubbed at my back.

"I'm glad you told me baby, I'll make sure that you get all the love you need baby and you just be who you are because I love you." Roman said smiling, "Right now, Seth and Dean are waiting on us." Roman said as I nodded as he grabbed my book and his other hand grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we got to the car climbing into the backseat going back to the hotel. We headed up to the room, I changed into my pajamas which entailed my basketball shorts and a tank top before I slid under the blankets opening my book back up where I had left off being able to get a couple pages read before I felt Roman snuggle against my shoulder feeling his beard rub against my skin. "Are you going to read all night? I want to cuddle with my boo." Roman said.

"One more page."

"You've read all night baby, that one more page could wait." Roman whined as I felt him kiss at my neck.

"But-" I began to say as he pulled the book from my grip and he marked the page before setting it onto the nightstand. He rolled back over to look at me, "You happy?"

"Yes…plus we got plans in the morning." Roman said as he smiled up at me as he rolled on top of me, his hand grabbing the head board behind me as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss and I smiled.

"Do we?" I asked smiling up at him and he smiled.

"I'm taking you to Graceland to see Elvis' house." Roman said as he captured my lips in another kiss, "Just me and you, those two goons are going to drop us off and we get to do it by ourselves." Roman said as I smiled happily.

"That sounds fantastic, I loved Elvis growing up and my aunt swears that he threw her his scarf but since she had to attend to my cousin she didn't grab it." I said laughing as Roman chuckled.

"Then I chose good." Roman said as he gave me another kiss before he rolled off me laying beside me as I scooted down the bed resting my head on the pillow as Roman scooted down wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close to his body as I snuggled my head into his chest. "I love you Meg."

"I love you too Roman." I said smiling as I snuggled closer to him as I shut my eyes slightly excited for the next day that was to come.

"Are you asleep yet baby?" Roman whispered as I snuggled closer to him letting out a whine, "I take that as a no, why did you date those creeps or stay with them?" Roman asked as I felt him push his fingers through my hair.

"I was stupid…" I let out in a sigh as I opened my eyes, I scooted back some to look up into his eyes. "I wanted to be in love, I thought I was in love…I hated being the tag along, everyone around me at that time was getting married or dating and I felt pressured that I should be too which made me feel like it was okay to date someone like them because I at least had someone…" I said shrugging.

"If your friend jumps off the bridge, are you going to jump off the bridge?" Roman asked as I looked up at him not laughing as he let out a chuckle. "Baby, I'm just saying that you can't force relationships because your friends were in one and we all blossom at different times."

"I know…I just wanted to fit in, you know? I was always the loner and was tired of being the loner…I always dreamt of meeting the perfect guy, being in love and that we'll have this beautiful wedding…with them, I guess I thought that the love train was closing in on me with the pressure of my friends…even though they weren't pressuring me I just felt pressured…"

"Do you feel pressured to date me?" Roman asked as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he twirled the ends of my hair between his fingers.

"No, not at all…this, this feels right…I'm not friends with those people anymore and I feel that this…is real…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip as he smiled.

"It's the real deal baby…I love you and know that I will never be like the other guys, it makes me mad to even think of them saying or doing those things to you and I can't even fathom ever being able to do that to you."

"Thus far, you have proven that true." I said smiling.

"It will continue to be true baby, I just love you no matter what and I don't want you ever to change…." Roman said as I smiled, "Now we can go back to sleep…" Roman said as I chuckled as I snuggled back close to him burying my face into his chest feeling his arms wrapped tightly around me finally being able to fall asleep cuddled close to him.


	24. Chapter 24

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I slowly fell asleep just having thoughts about what Roman had said, even though I believe Roman and trusted what he had said, I still thought he deserved better and that I wasn't up to par but I kept pushing my thoughts aside and that I don't need to worry about it but I still self-consciously about my weight and stuff. I was finally able to fall asleep with these thoughts until I had heared his alarm go off.

"I'm up." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"Without a fight, I'm surprised…" Roman said.

"She loves her sleep, she's another Dean." Seth said as I smiled without opening my eyes.

"Sleep is amazing, you can't lie and say it isn't." Dean said as I opened my eyes looking up at Roman and I leant up capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Good morning Roman bear." I said smiling as he chuckled.

"Good morning my potato." He said as I chuckled this time around.

"Are we really going to Graceland?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know…" I said shrugging as I smiled as I rolled over and he grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him.

"I'm not done cuddling you." Roman said as I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me as I scooted closer to him letting him cuddle me a little longer feeling him kiss at the top of my head.

"I'm okay with more cuddles." I said smiling as I snuggled my head closer to his solid chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"I knew you wouldn't mind." Roman said as I chuckled.

"Do you guys want breakfast?" Seth asked as I looked down between our bodies seeing and hearing Seth walk across picking up the menu for room service.

"I'm not that hungry." I stated.

"Babe, you haven't ate since Hooters yesterday." Roman said as I felt him push his fingers through my hair.

"I'm just not hungry, I'm usually never a breakfast person." I said shrugging as I couldn't even look up at Roman.

"I got some of the protein bars or meal replacement bar things in my bag, why not just have those for breakfast?" Dean said.

"Sounds good enough for me." Seth said as I snuggled closer to Roman if that was possible.

"You aren't starving yourself are you baby?" Roman whispered as I looked up at him.

"No, why would I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Roman said shrugging as I felt doubtful that Roman would feel that way.

"Why would you even think or say that Roman?" I asked as I sat up throwing the blanket back and sat on the edge of the bed. I wanted to storm out but I want to leave because I had no way to get back in so the only other option then came to mind, I got up storming into the bathroom slamming it shut and locking it. I turned around sliding down the door to the floor. I couldn't believe that he would think that, it's like I get that I would want to lose weight for him and I opened up for him and he says this. I heard and felt a knock at the door as I let out a soft groan, "I'm not talking to you!" I yelled as I wiped at my eyes not feeling any tears that didn't slip.

"It's Seth, may I come in? Or do you want to talk to Dean?" Seth asked as I sat there thinking about it, I trusted Seth more about this than Dean and I felt bad but as long as it was them. I stood up and pulled the door slightly pulling the door open looking out seeing Seth, "It's just me…" Seth said as I nodded as I let Seth slide in pushing the door shut behind him. "Roman says he's sorry for what he said and he didn't mean what he said, he just worries and he has a reason to since after learning what you said about your ex boyfriends." Seth said.

"I know he is concerned but….gah…." I said wiping at my eyes as Seth reached out grabbing my hands pulling me closer.

"Look, he just wants to make sure that you are healthy and don't do something stupid, I know that is harsh to say but he wants you to eat and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. He wants you to be happy, if you are hungry eat and he isn't your past boyfriends." Seth said.

"I know he isn't….I'm just not hungry and if I'm not hungry, why should I eat?"

"You don't have to but just know Roman is concerned for other reasons." Seth said as I nodded as he kissed at my forehead, "Just talk to him and reassure him okay, he is just being a protective boyfriend." Seth said as I nodded as he pushed himself off the sink as he pulled the bathroom door open letting me step out first as I headed out seeing Roman sitting on the corner of the bed as he had his hands balled together leaning forward against them, his hands covering his lips as he looked to be staring blankly at the ground until he looked up when the door opened.

"Baby…" Roman said sticking his hand out reaching for mine as I slowly took a few steps towards him grabbing his hand as he pulled it up pressing his lips to the back of my hand.

"Roman, don't…just….I just want you to trust me. I…I get you are concerned, but if I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry." I said as Roman nodded as I looked down at him and I could read the concern on his face.

"Just expect me to question every time, I want you to be happy and just…just be healthy…I love you baby." Roman said as he stood up before he leant down pressing his lips to my forehead and I smiled.

"I'm not hungry baby…" I said as Roman nodded

"Why don't we just go drop you guys off and we'll hit the gym now?" Dean asked.

"That good baby?" Roman asked as I smiled.

"Sounds amazing." I said as I smiled as I looked up at Roman, "I'm sorry." I said as I stood up on my tip toes planting my hands on his chest for support as I pressed my lips to his for a soft kiss.

"Don't apologize baby…I'm sorry." Roman said as he brushed his fingers though my hair smiling.

"I'm going to get dressed and grab my camera." I said excitedly as I slid past him to my bag pulling on a new outfit for the day right there, I sheepishly looked over my shoulder seeing Roman sitting on the edge of the bed watching me intently as he licked his lips. I pulled my shirt rest of the way down before I turned around and he reached out grabbing my hand pulling me to stand between his legs and his hands resting on my hips.

"I love you baby, and you are so hot." Roman said as he leant forward pressing a kiss to my shirt covered stomach and my hands resting on his shoulders.

"I love you too and you are hotter." I said smiling as he smiled down at me before he stood to his feet feeling his arms slide around my waist.

"I doubt that…god, I don't want to get dressed….I want to get you undressed…" Roman groaned.

"You will in a short amount of time, but Elvis' house." I said excitedly smiling up at him and he let out a chuckle.

"I can wait, only for you baby." Roman said as he leant in giving me a kiss as I kissed him back making the kiss deepen, trying to make it worth his wild to last him a while as he pulled me closer against his body rubbing against him feeling his semi-erect cock moaning into his lips.

"Relax baby, we'll get to that later." I whispered as Roman let out a moan.

"You make it hard." Roman said doing a half smirk as I let out a chuckle.

"Get dressed baby." I said as Roman let out a growl as I walked over to my things squatting down picking up my camera and other things that weren't in my purse that I would need as Roman got dressed along with the other two men dressing for the gym.

"Let's head out…" Dean said as I nodded as Roman grasped my hand holding it in his hand interlacing our fingers together. I sat in the backseat of the rental watching the city pass us by until we arrived at Graceland, where Elvis' house was. "We'll be back in two hours, is that enough time?" Dean asked.

"Plenty." Roman said as I nodded as I climbed out and Roman met me on my side of the car as he grasped my hand. "You a big fan of Elvis?"

"Yeah, I told you about my aunt."

"Right…he's the king…who doesn't love him?" Roman asked as we both chuckled as we walked into this little booth thing where we bought entrance into the house.

"Would you like the audio tour or self-guided tour?" The employee asked.

"Self-guided." Roman answered.

"What's the audio tour?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later and trust me." Roman said as I nodded as he purchased the two self-guided tours as we were allowed onto the premise where we walked through the gates to stand in front of the huge mansion of a house.

"I want a picture…" I said as I snapped a photo of the house without us in it.

"Let me see if I can get someone to snag one for us." Roman said as he was looking around at others that were nowhere near us to do their tour of the place when Roman walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked after him as he didn't respond as he came back with an employee.

"Found someone." He said smiling as I chuckled.

"Thank you sir." I said as I handed him my camera as we stood in front of the fountain that was in front of the house, I turned towards Roman as he wrapped his arms around my waist as my hands fell and rested on his arms smiling as the employee snapped the photo of us.

"Here you go." He said handing me the camera back.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're welcome." He said as I went to review the photo smiling.

"It's cute…" I said showing Roman who smiled, "Get up there so I can get a solo one of my sexy boyfriend." I said as Roman smirked as he did as I asked as I took his photo and we switched as he slid his hand into mine as we headed towards the entrance of the house snapping photos along the way. We got inside, "This house is huge." I said looking up at the roofs and all around.

"Yeah it is, I did this tour when I was younger and we did that audio tour and it sucked…my family and I were all over, completely in different rooms and it depended on how fast your tape went and I hated it because I didn't have time to actually observe things." Roman explained as I nodded as we followed the marked off area.

"Well, thanks for that because I won't want that." I said shaking my head no.

"It ruined the experience so I won't do it and won't suggest it." Roman said as I nodded as I looked over the display case seeing photos, newspapers, his jumpsuits and other stuff as I was snapping photos along with reading the stuff they posted about the memorabilia that was displayed. "Do you think I can pull of that blue jumpsuit?" Roman asked as he stood behind me with his hands on my hips yet again and I chuckled.

"Blue is your color but it might be a tad on the small side Roman, you are very muscular compared to Elvis." I said as Roman smiled.

"I want a photo with you to put on my iPhone background." Roman said.

"Now?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder up at him.

"Yeah, come on…" He said as he stuck his phone out in front of us as I snuggled back against his embrace as he turned the camera on to face us so we can see ourselves on his screen, we cuddled closer seeing him take the picture and it was oddly cute as I turned my camera on doing the same thing but we couldn't see it until after it was took unfortunately. We went room through room observing and enjoying just the memories and stuff displayed until we got to the exit which was the gift shop before you went outback where the airplane was. "Look, they have a phone of Elvis and if you call it, his hips move." Roman said.

"Can you move your hips like Elvis?" I asked as I tried to mock Elvis' famous hip moves as Roman chuckled.

"I don't think I can do it as sexy as that though." Roman said as he did and I let out a chuckle, "I think we need lessons and bad…" Roman said as we chuckled as he slid his arm around my body resting it on my hip.

"We need to watch the youtube clips of Elvis' performance to learn how to do the movements…" I said chuckling as Roman smirked.

"I'm okay with that." Roman said as he smiled as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss, "The images of you working those hips, just so hot…should take you dancing one night." Roman said.

"I don't dance." I said as he seemed shocked as he pushed the door open that led outside.

"Every girl loves to go dancing at the clubs." Roman said as I shrugged.

"Not me…I don't mind going to the clubs to get a drink or watch others dance, I just don't dance." I said shrugging.

"That will probably change, the boys like going to the club…"

"I'll go with you guys…I don't mind…" I said shrugging.

"Well, you and I don't have to go or you and I could get a booth to ourselves to down drinks." Roman said as he smiled.

"Sounds good…" I said as we walked along the sidewalk seeing the personal jet, "Could you imagine owning your own jet?" I asked as we walked closer.

"WWE has a few, they rarely let the talent use them but they are nice…but your own custom jet, I could only imagine creating it…having your say in what goes into it." Roman said as I nodded in agreement.

"What would you put in your jet?" I asked curiously as we reached it and we stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know…" Roman said as I could tell he was trying to think of it.

"I won't know either…definitely comfortable chairs." I said as he laughed.

"True…" Roman said smiling as he let me walk up the steps into the jet first and looked it over.

"This is a nice jet…" I said smiling as we walked through the jet looking it over and I turned around seeing Roman opening the cupboards laughing.

"What? Had to see what the King took with him when he flew." Roman said as I rolled my eyes as I walked further onto the jet.

"He had a bed." I said.

"Why not? You'll get plenty of sleep…" Roman said flopping onto the bed, "It's quite comfy too…I think I would put a bed in my jet….are you a member of the mile high club?" Roman asked smirking seductively as he propped himself up on one of his elbows looking up at me as he laid on the bed.

"No, I'm not…are you?" I asked curiously.

"No, that just means that we can join it together." Roman said smirking as I just burst into laughter, "What are you laughing at?" Roman asked.

"Not trying to be mean, but you and I in the same bathroom on a plane, that would be a sight." I said as he smirked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Those bathrooms are small, I'm a big girl and you are a muscular man trying to fit in a tiny space." I said as he let out a chuckle.

"We could join it now…" He said rubbing at the bed.

"We won't be miles high in the sky, hence why it's called the mile high club."

"True…" Roman said as he stood up and grabbed my hand as we looked over rest of the jet, including snagging pictures in the cockpit before climbing off the jet. We walked rest of the way along the sidewalk to see the headstones of three people including Elvis taking pictures and reading each one individually before Roman held my hand as we found our way out of the fenced mansion to the wall that seemed to have been signed.

"What's this?" I asked.

"People that come to Graceland can sign the wall with messages or what not, you want to sign?" Roman asked as I smiled.

"Uh, yeah!" I said excitedly as I searched through my purse finding a sharpie going to sign my name when Roman's phone started going off.

"It's Seth, they must be here." Roman said answering the call as I signed my name in a clear spot as he talked on the phone. "They just parked, they want to come sign the wall…." Roman said.

"Okay, here you go." I said handing him my sharpie as he smirked and signed next to mine and he drew a heart around both of our names. We waited aside reading over some of the messages that was written.

"Hey guys, how was the tour?" Dean asked as I looked over from reading the wall as Roman pulled me closer to his embrace leaning back against his solid frame.

"It was great…how was the work out?" I asked.

"Great…starving." Seth said.

"Sign the wall and we'll go get the peanut butter and banana sandwiches." Roman said.

"What?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"There is a restaurant across the street that sells the grilled peanut butter and banana sandwiches that Elvis always eats." Roman said.

"That sounds amazing…my mom used to make grilled peanut butter and jelly…" I said excitedly as they all looked at me disgusted. "It was good, you all need to try that shit." I said as they burst into laughter.

"Do you guys got a sharpie?" Seth asked as I nodded handing him the one we used as Seth signed his name and handed it over to Dean who was chuckling as he took longer than I had expected him to take.

"Look, I put 'Believe In The Shield.'" Dean said as he pointed at it as we all laughed and I snapped a picture of all of our signatures on the wall and Dean seemed so proud of what he wrote.

"That's awesome." Seth said laughing as Roman just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's grab some food before we become too late for the show." Roman said as they couldn't stop laughing at what Dean wrote as we headed towards the cross walk. "Peanut butter and jelly?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we waited on the curb.

"You just can't wrap your mind around that, can you?" I asked chuckling.

"No…" Roman said.

"I'll cook you one this week." I said smiling as Roman smiled and he turned my chin to be able to capture my lips in a kiss.

"That would be amazing…only if you let me cook you a meal." Roman said.

"Just don't burn her place down…" Seth said as he smacked Dean playfully as they both chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"One time, I was bar-be-queing at Seth's place and I put a little too much lighter fluid in his grill and over-judged it a tad and there was more fire than anything else and burnt everything that we were grilling…" Roman explained as I bit at my lip trying not to laugh, "Go ahead and laugh…" Roman said as the walk symbol appeared.

"I'm not laughing baby…" I said as Seth and Dean turned around nodding their heads yes, "Shut up you two." I said as they chuckled as they turned back around and focused on crossing rest of the street to the restaurant where they served these sandwiches. "Do they make them to go?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we'll eat them at the arena…." Dean said as I nodded as Roman grabbed the door above my head as I stepped into the restaurant behind Dean and Seth where we waited aside placing an order to go before sitting aside on a bench.

"You want a stuffed Panda bear?" Roman asked as he kissed my cheek with his arm still slung over my shoulder as it was wrapped around my neck. I looked at him then over to the crane kid machine that you can play with a quarter.

"Eh." I said shrugging.

"You don't think I could win you that teddy bear, do you?" Roman asked.

"I didn't say that…." I said as he smirked.

"I'll be back with a newly owned bear…." Roman said smiling as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss before he stood up. I watched as he walked over to the machine, I watched from afar as he dropped a quarter or two in the machine to get his round of the game and surprisingly I didn't hear cursing but instead saw him bend down picking something up out of the drop bin. Roman stood up turning around holding the panda bear in his hand as I smiled. "A panda bear for you sweetie." Roman said as he stepped in front of me holding it out, I sheepishly grabbed it from him as he grabbed my chin turning me to look back up at him meeting his dark eyes seeing him smile as he leant down capturing my lips and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Roman bear…" I said.

"You're welcome baby…now you have something to cuddle when I'm not there." He said as he slid back onto the bench next to me.

"I should come up with another name then." I said smiling as I looked over at him as he scooted closer to me as he wrapped an arm around me and his head resting against mine.

"Mini Rome." Roman said as he ran a hand over the stuffed bear.

"Mini Rome it is." I said as I turned to look at Roman as our foreheads were rested together, it felt like we were in some romantic movie with the way we were close together. "He isn't going to be any good compared to the real Roman."

"I'm sure he won't…I'll try to make sure I'll always be there to cuddle my baby…" He said as he ran a hand through my hair as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"You're order is ready." We heard the attendant said as I smiled and looked up at Roman smiling as stood up feeling Roman's hand resting flat on the arch of my back as we grabbed the bag that held the containers that held our sandwiches and fries as we headed to where Seth and Dean had parked their car.


	25. Chapter 25

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

Seth droved us over to the arena where we parked where the other stars parked, I climbed out holding the bag of food as they grabbed their bags with their ring gear as Roman reached out grabbing my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked along the halls to their dressing room. I sat on the bench as I pulled out the different containers handing them out as Seth left and came back with drinks for everyone as we sat there eating almost quietly. I put my container into the plastic bag to take to the trash as I reached for the book I hid in Roman's bag as I began reading at it as Roman came out from the bathroom portion rolling his eyes as he walked over straddling the bench as he reached out wrapping his arms around me tugging me towards him as I swung my leg over the bench leaning back against Roman's frame snuggling back against him.

"You and reading that dang book again. I didn't think I would have to fight for your attention against a book." Roman said as he kissed at my neck.

"I'm sorry baby…" I said as I turned to look the way he was kissing at my neck, I grasped his chin pulling him in for a kiss and he deepened the kiss as I felt his hand reach forward grabbing my book tugging it from my grasp closing it. I broke the kiss as I stared into his eyes then looked over his facial features, "Roman, I really need to finish this chapter and get to this studying."

"Do it when I'm in my match, but right now, I'm here and want your undivided attention, how often do I get to see you?" Roman said as he did a pout and I let out a growl and he smirked.

"Fine, you win." I said as I looked into his eyes as I heard my book land somewhere with a thud as Roman leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Thanks baby…" Roman said as he brushed strands of hair from my face as I smiled snuggling back against his frame as he let out a soft moan. "Shit baby…" Roman groaned into my ear smirking as I chuckled.

"Sorry." I whispered as he smiled as I felt his hands rubbing over my body.

"Never be sorry baby…what if tonight I'll help you study and then we'll study anatomy?" Roman moaned as I felt him nip at my neck below my earlobe.

"Sounds like a good plan…" I said.

"Even though I want to study anatomy right now…" Roman said as he ran his hand rubbing lower to go between my legs but I grabbed his hand.

"MMM…not now…" I groaned as I wiggled my hips hearing him groan.

"But-" Roman began to say but I captured his lips in a kiss, the kiss deepens feeling him moan into my lips.

"I'll make it up to you…." I said as he smiled.

"No means no, no worries baby…" He whispered as he captured my lips in another kiss, "May I just hold you and kiss at your neck?" Roman asked as I smiled.

"Absolutely." I said as he smiled back as I scooted back against his frame as he tightened his grip on me feeling him kiss my neck like he said he would but it wasn't constant but he did it randomly. It felt wonderful just to sit with him and wrapped in his arms as we just talked about everything and anything, there was so much laughter between us four that it was just nice until I felt Roman kiss my neck one last time as his arms broke from my wrist.

"I got to get dressed baby." Roman spoke as I nodded as he stood up and he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet and he grasped both hands resting it on his chest, "You coming out with us?" Roman asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Monday though right?"

"Yep…may I have my book?" I asked as he smirked.

"Yeah, you can read your book when we are doing our match." Roman said chuckling and I smiled as I stood on my tip toes kissing him roughly and he grabbed the hair on the back of my head holding me there letting out a moan into his lips. "More later…" Roman said in a low growl as he leant his forehead against mine as I smirked before I nodded as I backed away sitting down as I watched nonchalantly as he changed his clothes, I was trying to pretend I was reading my book but I would look up and watch as he pulled his pants on along with pulling the tactical vest on over his bare chest, I tried to limit licking my lips but it happened. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I heard Roman speak as I smirked as I looked up at him as he walked over to me as he straddled my legs, "You want to help buckle this up?" He asked as I smiled as I stood up, we were mere inches apart as I reached out zipping up his vest and buckling the things that needed to be buckled.

"I wish I was undoing them." I whispered as I bit at my bottom lip as I looked up at him as I heard him hold back a growl.

"With time baby." Roman said smirking as he leant down kissing me and I kissed back.

"Good luck baby." I said.

"Thanks baby, and I won't get hurt, I got too much to do to not get hurt." He said as I chuckled.

"Good." I said as I smiled as he gave me another kiss, "I love you baby."

"I love you too." He said as he gave me another kiss.

"Come on lover boy." Seth said as I chuckled.

"Go get them lover boy." I said as Roman let out a groan as he gave me another quick kiss as he left the room with the other two boys as I sat down on the bench engulfing in my textbook trying to get as much reading done as I could knowing I wouldn't get much done tonight or how much I'll get done for rest of the weekend.


	26. Chapter 26

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Meg's Point of View-**

I sat in their locker room reading away, I was trying to get as far as I could into the book so I won't have to read more tonight and lot less I would have to read the next two or three days I was here with Roman. They returned after the match, all sweaty and pumped up from their match, I put my book down and smiled to Roman as I stood up, he walked over to me, feeling his hands wrapping around me resting on the arch of my back.

"Did we win, Roman bear?" I asked smiling up to him.

"Roman bear won…and I executed the spear perfectly." Roman said proudly and he leant down giving me a gentle kiss.

"I always love watching you give that spear." I said smiling as he leant his forehead against mine and he was nothing but smiles, much like myself.

"I'm sure you do." Roman said smiling.

"I think this lovey dovey stuff is making me sick." Dean said.

"Sorry…" I said smiling as I turned to look at Dean seeing him already tugging his pants down to change feeling Roman press a kiss to my cheek.

"Why don't I hurry up and change, the sooner the we get out of here the better?" Roman asked in a whisper.

"That sounds amazing." I said.

"Do you guys want to go snag something to eat?" Seth asked.

"You hungry baby?" Roman whispered as I looked up at him smiling and he smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he gave me a kiss. "Yeah, we can go get some food." Roman said as he smirked as he stood back to his full height keeping me wrapped in his arms.

"Good, I don't want room service." Dean said as I smiled.

"We won't get room service then." I said as I turned around and led Roman to the bench as I sat on the bench reading rest of the chapter I was on while they changed and packed up. I finished that chapter luckily before Roman began tugging at the book, I looked up at him smiling as I closed the book standing up as he slid his hand into mine as we headed out to our car where I climbed into the backseat with Roman as we drove through a drive thru before we went to the hotel where we went up to our room where I changed into my pajamas before I came out climbing under the blanket on the bed next to Roman where I pulled my food up to sit on my lap.

"Why are you always wearing too much clothes? I thought your new pajamas were your underwear and a shirt?" Roman whispered in a low growl.

"Only on naughty nights." I said smiling back as I slid a fry into my mouth.

"Is tonight not a naughty night?" Roman asked.

"I don't know…is it?" I asked smirking as I glanced to him and he smiled.

"Nah, it has been naughty enough today but you are always sexy." Roman said kissing the top of my head as I snuggled closer to him as I ate at my dinner watching the television with them. "How much more do you have to read?" Roman asked as I put my trash aside and pulled my book onto the bed with me.

"I have like three chapters." I said as I snuggled close to him as I opened my book.

"What if I read you one?" Roman asked as I smiled as I looked up at him.

"You being serious?" I asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it can be like a bed time story because I may fell asleep along with you." Roman said as I smirked and nodded as I handed him the book when I got to the chapter I was on. "Alright, here we go." Roman said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him as I rested my head against his shoulder looking onto the book that was opened reading along as I listened to him softly read the book aloud to me. I couldn't help but to smile hearing Roman read me the book, I would snuggle closer and just love hearing him speak in a soft voice so we won't wake the other two. "The end." Roman said when he finished that chapter and I smiled as I looked up at him and he looked to me as he closed the book.

"Thank you baby." I smiled as I gave him a kiss as I cupped his face holding him there for a kiss.

"You're welcome, now let me get you to sleep." He smiled as I nodded as I slid off the bed putting my book up before I headed back to the bed climbing back in and cuddled close to Roman.

"Roman…" I said as I rested my head against his chest feeling his arms wrapped around me holding me close.

"Yeah baby." I heard him say as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"You know how you didn't want to share me after what happened at Hooters?" I asked.

"Uh-huh…what about it?" Roman asked as I shifted so I look into his eyes and we were face to face feeling him push his fingers through my hair playing with my tips.

"I….I think you are right…I think that maybe…" I said biting at my bottom lip as I broke the eye contact.

"Oh…okay…we'll talk to them tomorrow…"

"Are they going to hate me?" I asked nervously as Roman shook his head no.

"I think they will understand if we just explain it to them…it'll be for the best, especially with your self-esteem….I think it'll be for the best….I love you Meg and if this will make you feel better, then they will understand that." Roman said as I nodded.

"Do you hate me?"

"No…hell no…I get you all by myself like it's supposed to be…you were doing them a favor and it's up to you to decide when to stop helping and honestly….I didn't want you to do it in the first place." Roman said as I nodded, "Tomorrow, we'll talk to them over lunch or at the arena…"

"I'm afraid they'll hate me…" I said as I snuggled closer to him feeling him kissing the top of my head.

"What they think doesn't matter, I'm your boyfriend, not them…I'm proud of you and I love you." Roman said as I smiled hearing him say that.

"I love you too Roman." I said smiling as I closed my eyes feeling more relaxed now as I rested my head forward against his chest hearing his heartbeat slowly beat within his chest feeling his fingers twisting and twirling the ends of my hair. I fell asleep snuggled into his frame and woken up when his alarmed went off in the morning, I smiled up at Roman as his eyes stared down at me seeing a smile creep onto his lips.

"Morning baby. I love waking up with you in my arms." He said.

"Me too…" I said smiling as I leant up giving him a kiss, I rolled over sitting up and felt my stomach not feeling up to par. I didn't say anything as I stood up grabbing a new outfit and went into the bathroom where I had changed into the outfit and came back out pushing things into my bag as I rubbed at my stomach trying to soothe it.

"You okay baby?" Roman asked as he stepped in front of me as I glanced up to him and shook my head no. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't feel good, may we not go out today?" I asked as he nodded as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him.

"Guys, we'll meet you at the car, I'm going to take her to the gift shop to get some pepto or some water." Roman said as the guys nodded as we grabbed our things heading out of the room, I followed behind him down to the store where he grabbed some pepto and some water for me to drink thinking I could be dehydrated as I drunk the whole bottle of water along with taking the recommended amount of pepto. "Are you feeling any better?" Roman asked as we sat on a bench in the lobby feeling him brush his fingers through my hair and moving them out of my face.

"A little." I said as I nodded and did a half smile, "I'm sorry Roman…"

"Don't be, we all get sick sometimes and at least it is a tiny belly ache…I can't stand vomit…" Roman said as I chuckled.

"Me neither." I said as he let out a chuckle too.

"Then there is another reason why we are good for each other." Roman said smiling as I smiled too.

"I just feel like I ruined all of our plans today."

"You didn't, we come back to Nashville once or twice a year so we can do it some other time, as long as I'm spending time with you makes me a happy man." Roman said as I blushed and he smiled feeling his fingers brush through my hair again when we saw Seth and Dean walk into the lobby. We stood up and walked with them to the rental car, Roman and I claimed the back seat where we sat for the duration of the drive to Nashville where we went to check into a hotel for us to hang out for a couple hours before the show. "Guys….Meg and I want to talk to you two about something." Roman said as he grabbed my hand pulling me to sit onto his lap, mainly just his one leg which made me uncomfortable as he wrapped his arms around me and he didn't seem to mind.

"Roman…is right now the best time?" I asked as he nodded.

"This isn't good, this is like when our parents sat us down when we did something bad." Dean said.

"Meg, do you want to tell them?" Roman asked as I looked to him and shook my head as I stood up and moved to sit next to him. "Friday, when we were at Hooters…it, it made her feel self-conscious and feel not so pretty seeing the way you two acted towards the other girls, I know that you guys probably didn't intentionally mean to do that but…she feels that maybe she should stop sleeping with you guys to help her recover and work on her self-conscious and self-esteem issues she has from her past relationships." Roman said.

"Okay, I can handle that and if that is what you want Meg, I respect your wishes…I still love you either way, you are and will continue to be my best friend." Seth said as I smiled a little hearing he was okay with it and I stood up meeting him in the middle for a hug, "We should do friends things, like go get coffee or something when the big bear isn't around." Seth said as Roman reached out resting a hand on my back.

"Sounds amazing." I said as I looked to Dean waiting for his response.

"Cool, whatever." Dean said shrugging, "I'm going to the gym…" Dean said as he stood up and headed out of the hotel room without us being able to say anything.

"Is he mad or upset at me?" I asked turning to look at Roman as he shook his head.

"Don't sweat him…he's not much of a talking person or cares to share his feelings." Seth said as Roman nodded in agreement as I knew that was a lie because he had opened up to me and knew that this must have been bad if he walked out on us. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat back down and Roman wrapped his arm around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder and felt him kiss at my neck.

"Don't worry about him, you are mine and that is all that matters. He'll get over it, okay?" Roman whispered.

"You're….You're right…" I said nodding as he smiled and I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"May I take the girl for coffee tomorrow morning or something?" Seth asked.

"I don't know…I'll think about it." Roman said as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll plan something out Seth." I said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked as he kissed at my neck below my earlobe.

"Still have a little bit upset tummy but a lot better."

"Why don't we lay down and just cuddle until show time?" Roman asked.

"Sounds wonderful." I said smiling as I stood up and slid into the bed next to Roman resting my head on his chest as he laid on his back hearing him softly hum a lullaby as he played with the tips of my hair smiling. "Is this what you always do when someone is sick?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him.

"Never had someone that I cared about be sick." Roman said as he looked down at me smiling.

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"Dude, you're different…" Roman said.

"You never cuddled me or hummed a lullaby to me." Seth said jokingly as I chuckled.

"I'll cuddle and hum to you Seth when you are sick." I said smiling.

"Thanks Meg." Seth said smiling as I looked to Roman who smiled and felt him kiss at the top of my head as he continued doing so, I found myself falling asleep to his soft raspy hum.


	27. Chapter 27

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

**Meg's Point of View-**

"Meg…baby…" I heard Roman speak as I slowly fluttered my eyes open and looked up at Roman who looked back at me with his big dark eyes smiling, I was confused as to where I was and such, I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes…much better." I said smiling as I leant up giving him a kiss, "Thanks baby…" I said as he smiled.

"You're welcome…they have soup at the arena that I'm sure you'll enjoy, I don't want you to eat too solid of food." Roman said as I nodded as I sat up feeling much better seeing Dean there finally as he didn't say a word since the moment I got up all the way until they were to go on when he only said three words, which were 'come on guys' and knew that something was bugging him and I had to get to the bottom of it. I sat there reading another chapter in my book knowing that I would finish this by the time I were to work on Wednesday and I would be ready for this test, even though I don't think anything in this chapter stuck because I was thinking about Dean. They returned, Dean still didn't say anything as Roman sat behind me on the bench with his arms wrapped around me and he was kissing at my neck. "You going to wear your naughty pajamas tonight?" Roman whispered into my ear.

"Maybe." I said smirking as Roman smiled as I felt him kiss at my neck again as we got up and headed to the car where we drove back to the hotel.

"I'm going to go get a drink, see you guys up in the room." Dean said as we headed into the lobby as Dean split ways with us heading into the bar that was in the lobby.

"Roman…I'm…I'm going to go get a drink with Dean." I said as I tugged at Roman's hand that was locked with mine to turn him around.

"You sure? He has a bad knack of getting a tad bit drunk…tad, I mean hardcore drunk…." Roman said as he looked at me then at the bar as I followed his eyes to Dean who sat at the bar.

"Yeah…I…I need to talk to him…things aren't right, I can sense it." I said.

"Alright baby…I'll be waiting." Roman said as I nodded as I stood up on my tiptoes giving him a quick kiss before I headed into the bar claiming the seat next to Dean.

"I'll have what he has." I told the bartender that approached me.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a drink…and I want to talk to you…what's wrong? You've been distant from me and Seth and Roman all day…" I said as the bartender sat down a shot and a bottle.

"It's nothing, we are cool…" Dean said as he took a swig of his beer then I down the shot and slammed it against the bar. "Damn girl…."

"If this has to get you to talk, then drink up." I said as I wiped at my mouth.

"I don't need to be drunk to talk."

"Then talk." I said.

"I…I just feel that…I fucked up…I've always fucked up…" Dean said as I glared at him.

"How did you fuck up? Roman and I are still together, it's not like we broke up…."

"But…but I feel like I made you have all these issues…because I can't keep my comments to myself or because I can't control my hormones…."

"You didn't cause my issues…yeah, they were amplified hearing your comments but I'm just insensitive and a tad bit jealous…like you don't compare yourself to others…" I said as Dean nodded as he took another swig of his beer.

"I know, I just…I feel bad for hurting you and it ended up biting me in the ass because it hurts not only me…"

"Hurts you?" I asked almost spitting out my drink as he chuckled.

"Okay, okay…it won't hurt me to an extent, it'll just hurt my game…"

"There we go…" I said smiling.

"It hurt you, someone I care about…your relationship with Roman was suffering because of insecurities I was amplifying." Dean said.

"But Roman and I are going strong, we didn't break up did we? Roman understood, and hell, he was understanding when I said that this whole fiasco was okay….I'm fine Dean and I don't want to lose you Dean, I love you and I hate how you stopped talking to me today…I can't tell you not to be the single attractive man you are and to be quite honest, that cute young lady down there has been giving you the eye ever since I've been here…I think she wants to know your name…buy her a drink and as for me, I'm going to go get into my pajamas and show my Roman bear some attention." I said nodding towards the girl at the end of the bar as I stood up.

"I can't, I might miss a show…" Dean said as he smirked as he stood up and met me behind his chair.

"You'll get a repeat I'm sure, and you've seen enough…you, you go get to know her and she may invite you up to her room." I said smiling as Dean looked back at the girl that I saw tried to look away blushing.

"What do you think she thinks about you?" Dean asked as I rolled my eyes as I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm your sister, go get her tiger." I said giving him a wink as he smiled as he ran a hand through his hair as I turned around heading out of the bar. I stood behind the wall glancing around the corner watching as Dean finally approached her smiling as I watched their body language knowing they clicked and that Dean won't come back anytime soon if I knew him well enough. I headed up to the room we had checked out for the night knocking on the door since I didn't have a key. Seth opened the door smiling as I slid into the room and he shut the door behind me.

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked.

"He met a beautiful girl down at the bar, so I doubt we'll be seeing him anytime soon." I said smiling as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Good for him…did you two patch up?" Roman asked as I nodded.

"But now, I want to get into my pajamas and show you some affection." I said smiling as Roman smiled too as he scooted up the bed.

"I'm waiting." Roman said smiling as I smirked and heard a big plop looking over seeing Seth landing on the other bed.

"My own private show, sweet." Seth said as I rolled my eyes turning back to Roman as I leant over capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"There's more where that came from baby." I said smiling as I stared down into his eyes and he smiled up at me.

"I'm sure there is, do you want me to help with ridding you of those clothes or do I get the naughty pajamas?" Roman growled out.

"MMM…I like some help with these clothes…." I said smiling as I felt his hands grasp at mine and I slowly slid onto the bed straddling his hips as I leant down capturing his lips in another kiss as his hands gripped at my hips as our kiss deepened as I felt his hands slide up my hips and tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Take your shirt off." Roman groaned out as I grabbed the hem of my shirt pulling it up over my head tossing it aside not caring where it landed as I felt Roman's hand cupping my face pulling me down for another kiss before he flipped us over feeling his hand plant on the mattress beside where my head landed and he was positioned between my legs as I felt him grind his hips against mine moaning when I felt the bulge in the boxers he was wearing.

"God baby…" I groaned as my hands rubbed up and down his chest and traced his muscles hearing him let out groans as I felt him kissing at my neck feeling him grinding his hips against mine again arching my back and bucking my hips against his. I felt his hand rubbing along my side.

"Lift up baby, I want to get this bra off of you…" Roman growled as I smirked as I arched my back and sat up feeling our bodies connect as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I attached my lips to his neck as I felt his hands wrapping around me unclasping my bra like an expert letting out a soft low satisfaction moan as I heard Roman let out a soft moan as well as he cupped my face pulling me away from where I was attached at his neck and pulled me in for a kiss as he led me back to a laying down position and I wrapped my arms back around his neck as he came down for another kiss. "I want to make love to you, I don't want another fast fuck." Roman whispered as he leant his forehead against mine as he rocked his hips letting out a soft moan.

"You won't get that if you keep teasing me like that." I said smiling as he let out a chuckle as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"I'll make sure it'll be worth your wild." He said as I smiled.

"It better." I said in my most threatening way as he captured my lips in another kiss before he left butterfly kisses to my neck as I began to kiss at his neck as well as I felt his one hand roam up my body kneading at my breast arching my back pushing my breast further into his hand, I bit onto his neck hearing him moan and felt the moan on my neck. Roman flicked his tongue over the spot he was marking at before I felt his lips pressing down on my skin in a path down to the valley of my breast where his hands planted on either side of my body, my fingers pushing through his hair as he looked up at me and I bit at my bottom lip as he twirled his tongue around one of my perked nipples letting out a soft moan as I arched my back as he smiled before he did it again letting out a groan.

"Fuck baby, the sounds you make are so sexy…" Roman moaned out as he wrapped his lips around my nipple giving it soft suck and felt his tongue flicking over my nipple while it was wrapped in his lips.

"Uh, Roman…" I groaned as I tightened my fingers in his hair as he slid my nipple out of his mouth before I felt him begin planting kisses across my chest to the other breast as his hand began kneading at the breast he had just finished pleasuring. I moaned and arched my back feeling him repeat the actions, Roman smiled as he slid my nipple out of his mouth and pressed a kiss to it before he began kissing down my body as he slid between my legs feeling his hands rub at my inner thighs letting out small moans.

"Tell me what you want baby…" Roman moaned as he kissed at my inner thigh feeling his hands rub up and down my thighs as I let out a soft moan and heard him let out a soft chuckle.

"I…I want you to eat me out and finger me until I cum…" I finally forced myself to say and felt myself blush.

"Damn…" I heard Seth say as I looked over seeing him laying on the other bed flipping through the channels not giving a fuck what was going on between Roman and I.

"Okay baby, that's what I'm going to do…" Roman said as he kissed at my inner thigh again and began to kiss closer and closer to where I wanted him before I felt his lips press against my clit arching my back as my fingers tangled into his hair tightly as I felt him kiss along my clit more before I felt him gently and teasingly ran his tongue along my clit softly and just the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Roman…quit teasing me…" I groaned as I looked down at him the best I could, it's hard when you have a fat stomach as I heard him chuckle before he flicked his tongue over my clit letting out a moan as I felt his hands gripping tightly at my thighs as he began to lick my clit faster and I arched my back moaning out as I gripped at the sheets in my hands as Roman kept up the pace of licking my clit. "Fuck Roman…oh god…" I moaned as I bit at my bottom lip rotating my hips the best I could.

"Stop moving baby…" Roman said as I let out a whimper, "And don't whimper at me…" He groaned as he teasingly traced his finger along my clit to my entrance where he traced along my entrance as I wiggled my hips again as I felt him plunge the finger into me and I let out a yelp as I felt him wiggle his finger in me when I let out a moan when I finally felt it brush against my g-spot and heard him let out a groan as he slid his finger out of me pushing it back into me immediately finding that spot as I let out a moan.

"Oh Roman…more…please…" I groaned as I wiggled my hips as I heard Roman let out a soft growl as Roman slid his finger out feeling him plunge another finger in with the first one, "Shit, yes…" I moaned as I then felt Roman's tongue slide along my clit adding more pleasure upon me, "Uh…oh god…yes…." I moaned arching my back and wiggling my hips against him trying to meet the pace his fingers had set along with his tongue running along my clit. I ran a hand through my hair tangling my fingers in my own hair as my other hand grabbed at the sheets and bit at my bottom lip holding back moans. I felt him speed up the pace of his tongue and fingers, "Oh fuck Roman….uh…yeah…" I groaned as I rotated my hips as I felt Roman moan into my clit as he gently bit at my clit as I let out a yelp as I bit at my bottom lip when I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm. "So…fucking…close…uh Roman…" I moaned as I felt Roman stop licking my clit as I felt him continue pumping his fingers in and out of me as he slid up my body seeing him licking his lips as he leant down capturing my lips in a passionate kiss before he began kissing at my neck.

"You like being fingered and ate out don't you? You taste so fucking good….I love the taste of your juices and cum, I want to lick your pussy when you cum…" Roman whispered into my ear before I felt him kiss and gently bite below my ear lobe letting out a tiny and soft purr as I arched my back into him and shifted my hips against his hand. "Do you like my fingers more than my dick?" Roman whispered into my ear as I whimpered and shook my head no.

"I…I love your dick more…" I whispered as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Do you want my dick?" Roman whispered as he flicked his tongue over the spot he had bit down on as I let out a small moan and nodded, "Good…but first, I want to make you cum then I'm going to fuck you hard…" Roman moaned into my ear.

"Fuck…Roman…please…" I moaned as I bit at my lip as I felt him pumping his fingers in and out of me harder and faster.

"Are you going to cum for me? Or do I need to go lick your sweet pussy more?" Roman whispered into my ear as I arched my back.

"Shit…I'm…I'm…oh god…ROMAN!" I screamed as I arched my back, clenching my eyes shut as I gripped at Roman's biceps knowing I had made scratches with my finger nails as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of me, slower than before as I came down from my high. I opened my eyes looking up at him smiling seeing him stare down at me with his dark lustful eyes smiling.

"Fuck baby, good girl…I'm going to lick up your delicious cum then I'm going to get to fucking you." Roman whispered before he captured my lips in a kiss.

"What if I want to taste your delicious cock?" I asked as I ran my hands over his bare chest licking my lips as he sat back on his knees seeing the clearly defined hard cock in his tight boxer briefs along with a tiny wet spot from his pre-cum.

"I'll think about it baby." He said as he slowly slid down feeling his hands rubbing along my thighs as he licked along my clit moaning and arching my back enjoying his tongue along my clit again momentarily before he stood back up licking his lips.

"Did you think about it baby?" I asked smiling and licking my lips as I looked down between our bodies at his thick cock being held in by his boxers letting out a low purr.

"Next time, with you making all those sexy noises, I don't know if I can add any more without blowing…I'm so horny right now, it's going to be fucking rough and fast." Roman groaned as he captured my lips in a rough kiss.

"May I at least put the condom on?" I asked as I bit at my bottom lip as Roman ran a hand through his hair as he nodded as I sat up leaning against my elbows as I watched as he got off the bed to go retrieve a condom, I watched him do so biting at my bottom lip before I moved to stand on my knees on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of me handing me the foil wrapper as I smirked. I ran my hands down his already somewhat sweat filled chest to the hem of his boxers where I hooked my index fingers in the waist band tugging them down slowly and exposing and relieving the pressure it had against his throbbing hard length. He and I both let out a gasp for different reasons as I tugged it further down his legs until it fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them as I looked up at his dark eyes smiling as he stared back at me intently as I ripped the condom wrapper open as I pulled the condom out as my other hand wrapped around his length letting out a moan as I slightly ran my hand down his length to the base before running it back up to his tip lightly jerking my hand along his hard cock hearing him let out moans.

"Fuck baby…" Roman groaned as his head rolled forward feeling it rest against mine as I smiled knowing it must have been feeling pleasurable to him as I began jerking my hand faster.

"You thought I was going to put the condom on without getting what I want too?" I asked as I smirked as I bit at my bottom lip and let out a soft purr knowing that he loved it. I scooted back on the bed so I could bend down to be level with his length where I flicked my tongue over his tip before I wrapped my lips around his tip sucking against it as much as I could feeling his fingers tangling into my hair. I looked up seeing him throw his head back with his eyes clenched shut as I smiled as I slid the tip of his cock out of my mouth so I could slide the condom onto it in place before I wrapped my lips around his length again rolling the condom onto his length with my mouth and bobbed my head along his length making sure to coat the condom up with my saliva as I bobbed along his length moaning, he was so big and loved sucking his cock. "B-b-baby…stop…" Roman groaned as he tightened his grip in her hair as I smirked as I slid his cock out of my mouth licking my lips before I stood back up on my knees roughly kissing him and pushing my fingers through his thick black hair moaning into his lips as he laid me down onto the bed where he kneed my legs open more and my legs resting over his thighs as he positioned between my legs. I felt his hands slide under my body to my lower back as I thrusted my hips up as I felt his hands land flat on my lower back holding me up feeling him grind his hips against mine feeling his cock brush against my sensitive clit letting out a moan.

"Shit Roman…fuck me please…" I moaned and bit at my bottom lip as Roman smiled as he gave me a wink.

"You bet it baby." Roman moaned as I felt a hand leave my back and felt the tip of his cock poking at my entrance before he pushed in fully with one fluent motion.

"SHIT!" I moaned as I arched my back and wiggled my hips lightly as I felt my muscles constricting and stretching around him, he felt so deep and deeper than ever before. "Fuck Roman…so fucking good…" I moaned as I stared up at him as I wiggled my hips when I felt him slide out and pushed back into me roughly letting out a whimper.

"You feel so good, so tight and hot around my cock…I…I love this…" Roman groaned as he pulled out and pumped back into me letting out more whimpers as I gripped at the sheets arching my back, I kept eye contact with him making things feel so more intensified.

"Uh…oh god Roman…" I moaned out as I bit at my bottom lip bucking my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

"You like that baby? You like how deep I'm going, don't you?" Roman moaned in a whisper as he stopped for a moment as he moved one of my legs to go over his shoulder as he leant over my body placing a hand next to my head. "You like this? I fucking love talking dirty…so glad Dean told me…god…Are you going to cum by this baby?" Roman growled outside my ear as he pumped harder and faster into me as I let out moans and whimpers.

"Y-y-yes…I…I love it…so good….oh god yes…you are going to make me cum…you always do…Roman…shit…" I moaned as he thrusted harder into me as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Shit baby….do you like this? Or do you want rougher? I can go rougher, I'm a rough man….I can fuck you senseless…but I want you to feel good too…" Roman groaned as he bit below my ear lobe as I felt his thrusts go shorter but rougher with each thrusts letting out little moans with each short thrust.

"Rougher…fuck Roman…never ask…just…fuck me…until I cum…and you cum…oh god…baby…just…need our releases…." I moaned as I scratched at his chest and dug my nails into him when I felt him thrust into me roughly brushing against my g-spot.

"Fuck…you love it rough? Damn girl…rough you'll get…rougher the better…damn…so tight…so good…you like my cock pounding rough and hard into you…." Roman groaned as he bit at my neck again, "Damn, I suck at this dirty talk when we are doing it, aren't I?" Roman whispered as we both let out a chuckle.

"Damn, I missed something if you two are laughing during sex." Seth said as we let out a chuckle again as I smiled.

"It's fine baby, you are sexy as fuck just talking…those fucking moans are good…" I whispered as Roman let out a moan, "Oh god, yes…like that baby…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips against his as he pumped his hips faster into me and he really pounded into me, it felt so deep with the add emphasis of my leg resting on his shoulder. "Uh…fuck Roman…I'm so close…feels so…shit…" I groaned as I dug my nails into his chest.

"You leaving your mark? Damn, I love it…" Roman growled into my ear as I let out a low moan.

"I need to make sure others know you are mine…"

"Forever." He moaned as he bit at my neck again as I let out a low moan as he thrusted into me rougher than ever before gasping as I dug my fingers deeper into him.

"Oh god…fuck Roman…you…you are…going to make….me cum…oh god…" I moaned arching my back as I wiggled my hips as he growled as he flicked his tongue over my neck as I felt him thrust harder into me.

"I. Want. You. To Cum. All. Over. My. Dick." Roman groaned between each thrust he did into me as I gasped after each one moaning after the last one.

"Fuck, I need a shower." Seth said as I tried not to pay attention to that as I bit harder at my bottom lip as I dug my fingers into Roman's chest as he thrusted into me just like before.

"I'm…I'm going to cum…cum with me baby…" Roman whispered into my ear as I moaned.

"Oh god baby…" I moaned as I arched my back as I ran my hands to his biceps digging my nails into his skin there as I arched my back as I felt Roman's hand slid down my body to between us rubbing his fingers over my clit between thrusts, "Shit….Damn Roman….I'm…oh god…I…I…Roman!" I cried out as I had reached yet another orgasm cumming over him as Roman growled as he thrusted into me a couple more times.

"MEG! Roman howled out as he arched his back as he thrusted into me one last time letting out a moan.

"Fuck baby…" I moaned as I tried to catch my breath as I ran my hands over his sweaty chest, "You are so sexy…" I groaned out as he rolled his head to look down at me as he smiled.

"Not as sexy as you…damn…I love you baby." Roman said as he captured my lips in a kiss as I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, but I'm exhausted…" I said as he smiled.

"I bet you are…" Roman said smiling as he gave me another kiss as I chuckled as he slid out of me as my leg dropped from his shoulder, it felt wobbly so I just crawled up the bed sliding under the messed up blanket not caring I was naked right now, "MMM, fuck baby…you sleeping nude is going to give excellent dreams tonight." Roman moaned as he came back after tossing the used condom into the trash can in the main room.

"I can say the same about you." I said smiling as he slid onto the bed and under the covers with me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." I said smiling as I felt him push his fingers through my hair.

"Dean going to the other girls room to have sex, is that going to bother you?" Roman asked curiously as he rested his forehead against mine, I never really thought about it until he said it as I shrugged.

"I'm okay…I…I haven't thought about it." I said smiling as he and I both chuckled.

"Good…" Roman said smiling as I snuggled closer to him, I rested my forehead against his chest, "Night baby, I love you." Roman said as I smiled as I kissed at his bare chest.

"Night, I love you too." I said smiling.


End file.
